Ad Noctum
by BadVaal
Summary: You are hereby found guilty and sentenced to the lifetime punishement. You will be stripped off all your magic and banned from Wizarding society from now on ever."
1. Prelude

_I own nothing but my own characters. All other characters and environment are property of JK. Rowling. This is only fan made._

**Hello everybody. This is my very first Harry Potter story and also my very first written in English which is not my native language. I will try my best to avoid grammatical mistakes and make it as sound as possible with my limited knowlege of English. But please if you find somewhere some horrible mistakes, do not hesitate to write them to me for correction and also for my personal improvement. **

**This story is inteded as femmslash so all of you who don't like this kind of stories please don't be offended you've been warned. **

**Ad Noctum**

Prelude

„You are hereby found guilty and sentenced to the lifetime punishement. You will be stripped off all your magic and banned from Wizarding society from now on ever."

The loud and officially sounding voice thundered through the interogation cell down below the Ministry of Magic and woman chained to the throne like chair in the middle of the circular room snaped her head up.

„What?" she hissed and moved forward almost looking like biting the Head of Winzengamot.

„You've heard the verdict." He snapped his fingers and two Aurors came and unchained the prisoner.

„You can't do this. You can't take my magic and leave me live like some muggle filth." The woman screamed almost chocking with anger.

„Move her away and make sure that she will never find her way back again." The man said and turned his crimson robed back to the room and to the still screaming woman. _I don't even know some of the curses she used. _He mused to himself and smiled.

Shouting of the prisoner grew distant as the Aurors made their way through the corridors of the Ministry.

„Are you sure that she will never come back or that it is the best possible punishement for her? According the law we should have her kissed." He turned and looked at the last sitting person in the room.

„ I am fully aware of the law Your Grace, but I can assure you, that the life among as she so love to call them „Mugglefilth" will be more than any other punishment known to us."

„If you are certain of this Minerva, then it is done then. Thank you for your advice in this matter oh and before I forget. Does Molly Weasley still thinks it necessary to verge some kind of revenge on Mrs. Lestrange or did you manage to put her to calm herself? I don't especialy care for her future but since she is from now on a Muggle there might be some problems if she is suddenly found dead by Muggle law forces."

„She is still in deep grief for the loss of her son Your Grace, but she swore that she will not seek any kind of revenge. But I can't speak for every Witch or Wizard. There may be some with different attitude and as soon as the word escapes that Bellatrix Lestrange is stripped off her magic I can only imagine what will happen next."

The man sighed and looked thoughtfully at the chair in the middle of the room.

„ I know I don't have any rights to ask this of you Minerva. But do you happen to know someone who could perhaps keep an eye on her? Just to make sure there will be no other life losses and that shes managing among the Muggles."

The tall witch looked away in thoughts and patted her finger on her lips. _Bellatrix_.She mused. _Who would be brave and capable enough to look over her? And non the least who would want to look over her?_ Even as she was forming the thoughts in her mind she already new the answer.

She sighed heavily and looked at the head of Winzengamot.

„Your Grace I think I found the answer. I know of someone capable of keeping her safe and well hidden among Muggles and she would never have the idea about being watched at all."

He looked quite surprised. Didn't expected her to find the solution so soon.

„And who is this person we are speaking of Minerva?" He looked quite curiously.

„I am Your Grace." She answered steely and managed to straighten her back more so she looked even taller.

„You Minerva? But what about your possition as Headmistress of Hogwarts and also you haven't had pleasant personal history with Mrs. Lestrange as I remember. Why do you want to do this."

She frowned before answering not sure herself why does she wanted this.

„Because Your Grace I think that seeing her life a living hell and be helpful to protect her so that she has to live it is much more satisfaction than I can ever have."

He gave her a curious look but nodded silently.

„Very well. The last question is, who should be the head of Hogwarts with you gone to this assignement?"

„I think you already know the answer Your Grace." She smiled almost slyly and winked.

„You don't mean…. But he is half.." he stopped himself and looked comletely caught off guard.

„As I recall Your Grace we all agreed that he is more than capable of taking care of even the most difficult tasks. He is also loyal beyond belief to the Ministry and Dumbledore off course and Hogwarts is his home for more years than for anyone else from the proffesor staff. I think you will find him quite competent." She smiled.

„Alright Minerva it is your decision. I will inform Ministry about it but I doubt they will have any objections. After all you are both war heroes."

„Thank you Your Grace. May I leave now? I have to prepare for my new duties as hmm how shall I call it? Perhaps Guarding Duty."

„Off course Minerva. Please pass my wishes to Harry Potter or any other of the heroes when you see them. And best of luck in your new assignemet." He smiled warily and slowly left the room.

_Oh I'll be happy as ever Your Grace. After all, taking care of others was my life time occupation. _She smiled and left the room by the front door.


	2. Chapter 1 – Death of a Snake

Chapter 1 – Death of a Snake

„LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE YOU BITCH!"

The light shot from the wand and fired with all the might into the chest of insanely laughing black haired witch. The laugh froze on her lips and she managed to look down on her chest where the large hole in her corset smouldered. The blackness was invading her eyes and all the roaring noises fell silent. She closed her eyes and slowly fallen backwards into the rubble of the Large Dining Hall.

The pain in the chest faded and all the world blurred into the grey and dark nothingness. Every heart beat slower than previous the calm overhelmingly grasping the mind.

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Not yet. Not like this. Please someone help me. I don't want to die. _

Thoughts kept rushing into the slowly fading mind. And images long burried in the depths of her soul came crouching to the surface.

_I don't want to die. Please Master save me. Master!_

The silence was deafening and as she fell more and more into the darkness and her mind was more and more tired she realized something. Her left forearm was painless. The burning of the dark mark vanished.

_Noooo Master! You can't leave me. You can't be gone!_

Bellatrix's eyes shot open to the blindning light. She almost screamed from the pain the light was causing her. Her chest burned and ached more than anything she ever encountered. The pain in her head was extreme but more than anything she realized the numb calm in her left hand and she dared not to look at her forearm out of fear that she would see nothing in there.

„I am glad you are awake Mrs. Lestrange." The familiar voice was beating her through the ears.

She groaned and tried to move but all her body was like frozen. She cought and nimbly remained wherever she was.

„Please don't try to move yet. You've been hit by very powerfull spell and square to the chest I'd like to add. It might cause you more damage and we don't want that."

The voice sounded almost entertained. She caught again and bitter taste of blood invaded her mouth. Every breath was painful for her and the dizzines in the head was worse than any hangover in all her life.

„Where am I?" She managed to whisper but right after the words left her lips she prayed to remain silent.

Her chest burned and pain was invading her throat. The caught didn't go off after just one or two breaths and she began to choke.

„I should leave you to choke to death Mrs. Lestrange, but sadly I am here to make sure you will survive." The voice replied coldly.

Suddenly the pain subsided and caughing slowly faded. Bellatrix forced her eyes shut and dared not to move even an inch of her body.

„Now this should help you till our Potion Master arrives with more helpfull means. I can only imagine the impact the spell will have on your life. But we can only hope that you will be alive before the trial."

_The trial? What is going on? _Bellatrix shouted frustrated in her mind.

„Where is she? I swear if you don't move aside I'll curse you on the spot!" Angry and awfuly loud voice penetrated Bellatrix's mind.

She tried to turn her head to see what is going on but as she moved only an inch to the right she felt like throwing her insides out.

_Common Bella at least open your eyes!_ She mentaly screamed at herself and forced her eyes open only so much that she was able to recognize moving siluetes in the bright light.

„Molly please calm down. She is no threat to any of us right now. And she will be trialed later. But right now I can't let you through." The cold voice was so familiar that Bellatrix wanted to shout at herself for not remebering.

_Molly? Molly Weasley? Damn im screwed._

Wave of panic spread through her mind and she forced herself to sit up even when the whole movement caused her incredible pain.

_My wand. I have to kill her for doing this to me._

„Minerva, she killed my son. I have to do something. Please!"

_Minerva?_ Bellatrix almost fainted from horror. _She's here. She'll kill me. Master! _To her horror she realized numbness in her lef arm and dared to look at the forearm. Nothing. Only the faintest lines of the once black and almost burning image of the skull were left and she thought that they are vanishing right before her eyes.

Tears welled in her eyes. So it's true. Her Master was gone. The Dark Lord was gone and she was left behind.

_Left behind?_ She mentaly searched her memory for the events of that horrible night. The battle and shouting and she was hit by the spell. Yes and she died.

„Molly. You know me. I would have gladly given her to you for all that she did. But these are orders from the Ministry. She is about to be healed enought to be able to hear the judgement and then we will see what will happen to her. But I can't let you have her now."

Bellatrix stiffened. Trial. No way I'm going to be sentenced to be kissed. She shruged and forced herself to calm down.

The light now faded and her eyes grew acustomed to it. The pain in the chest was still horrible but at least she could breath. If she only knew where was her wand.

„Oh stop that Bellatrix. You are not doing yourself any good by rolling on the floor." Minerva snapped at the desoriented witch on the floor and turned her back on Molly.

„Where am I?" she asked again and this time without chocking.

„In Hogwarts infirmary wing. To be precise in the wing which was assigned to take care of the likes of you." The tall witch replied coldly and waved her hand indiferently to the window.

Bellatrix turned her head in that direction and to her horror saw stretchers along the walls with what appeared like bodies covered with white cloth.

„What?" She snapped anger again roaring in her veins.

„Those are your friends I asume. The ones who were in one piece to say the truth. We didn't bother to look for those in worse condition." She smiled.

„And now Molly can you please leave us? It seems that Mrs. Lestrange is getting better and I should inform the Aurors about her progress."

Bellatrix's heart almost stopped. She would be trialed and sentenced and kissed and….The horrible images of Dementors flooded her mind and she began to shake violently and tears started to stream her cheeks.

„Oh stop that." Minerva snapped while taking a few steps closer. „Surely you were aware of the consequences of your actions were you not?"

Bellatrix raised her head and stared at the lightly haired witch above her. She looked horrible. Scratches on her face with blood in her hair which were loose from always punctuar bun.

„Are you feeling like standing up?" The witch asked perhaps a little softer than intended.

Bellatrix looked at the white floor and without a word tried to stand up her legs shaking violently and another caughing forced her to drop back down.

Minerva was eyeing her cautiosly and then with the look of disgust on her face stretched her hand down and offered her help.

„I doubt you would like to remain here much longer. It is after all provisitory mortuary and you are one of the few survivors." The words were almost spat into the face of the dark haired witch on the floor.

Bellatrix threw one frightened look towards the stretches and then with the help of Minerva's hand forced herself up.

„Ah and one precaution. I will have to chain you a little just to make sure you won't be doing anything stupid." She said with small wave of her wand and Bellatrix felt heavy chains on her wrists and ankels.

She walked oddly supported by Minerva's arm and shoulder. Every step was painful and she soon became tired and wanted nothing more than lay down on the floor and sleep.

„Where are you taking me?" she asked more than to keep herself awake than for the information itself.

„You and other survivals are about to be gathered out of the castle and escorted to the Ministry. At least that is what I've heard."

Bellatrix sighed and continued to focus all her attention on landing one foot ahead of another. And then the words finally reached her mind. _Other survivals._

„Who else survived?" She asked curiously.

„Malfoys did. And I belive your husband Rodolfus is still alive. You've been the only one severly injured. To tell the truth we thought that you are dead until George Weasley proved us otherwise." She kept looking infront of herself. Only the touch of Bellatrix on her shoulder was enough to make her vomit.

„Malfoys….no surprise." The dark haired witch spitted on the floor and continued walking with the sound of the chains echoing from the walls.

„What did the blood traitor Weasley do to inform you about me being alive?" She asked after a while.

„Ah. He came into the mortuary to look for your body and humiliate it in front of everybody as revenge for killing his brother."

Bellatrix chuckled. „Poor boy. He was really in my way you know." She smiled inspite of the pain and looked at stern face of her escort.

Minerva shook her head and forced herself not to slap the damn woman on the face.

„You are monster Bellatrix. I just hope that the Ministry will find suitable punishement for all your deeds."

„Ah Minnie. Do you honestly belive that there is any punishement that can match my great deeds?" She hissed and with sly smile pressed a little peck on Minervas blooded cheek.

In that instant she was droped to the floor.

„What the hell are you doing?" Minerva screamed and rubbed her cheek with one hand.

Bellatrix didn't listen. The pain in the back where she laned was imense and she began to cought violently with blood streaming through the blacked hole in her corset.

„Oh forget that. I will not be one to kill you Bellatrix. No matter how hard you try." Minerva knelt before the coughing witch and almost gently pressed her wand to her chest. „Better?" she asked and lowered her wand.

The dark eyes were eyeing her almost with surprise. Then in the next blink the too well arrogance and anger returned and Bellatrix forced herself to stand again.

„Yeah, thanks a lot." She replied dryly and began to walk again supporting herself by the wall.

„Why the hell they have to herd us outside the castle? As if that is so much a problem taking Dementor here to finish the job." Bellatrix muttered as she slowly strugled to move forward.

„For your information, I do not see any reason at all to make you and the others comfortable."

Dark eyes turned to face the green ones and she grinned evily.

„Got ya." Bellatrix smirked and kept walking.

„Excuse me?" Minerva asked sternly as she continued her stride alonside the dark witch.

„You know Minnie I always knew there was something more in you. And now see. Talking with all the pride and revulsion. Even I would be proud for such aproach to the prisoners." She chuckled again and despite her situation winked at now silent escort.

„Do you even realize that you are about to die? That you've killed so many people…You don't care do you?" The tall witch asked with poison in her voice.

„Ah I do care about all the dead. Belive me I do. By the way who else died except the little Fredie? I can't probably hope that the Potter brat is dead aswell do I?"

Before she done another step the hard slap landed on her cheek with the loud snap.

Bellatrix almost fell down again but managed to grab her hold of the wall and looked surprised at Minerva.

„You've hit me!" she sniffed accusingly and pressed her palm against her cheek.

In all her life no one ever hit her. She endured curses and torture but was never slapped across the face like this.

„I should have slapped you again for what you've said you spoiled deranged maniac." Minerva closed to her prisoner and pressed the tip of her wand to her throat.

„Luckily I am not like you." She smiled and stand back.

Bellatrix was eyeing her still in disbelief then slowly and silently started to walk again.

The evening sun was slowly falling down over the horizon and the corridors of Hogwarts were lighted with golden and red. Black eyes looked at now golden windows almost taken aback with the beauty of the place. But then the loud screams and noises hit her with all the might and someone was pulling her down the stairs.

„Mr. Potter get off her immediately." She heard Minerva shouting and suddenly hard punch landed on her nose with loud crack.

Scream of pain and anger loosend from her throat as she pressed both her hands against the face in meek try to defend herself.

Blow after blow hit her everywhere and after what seemed like eternity the kick into back pushed her down the stairs.

She landed in soft arms still huddled and shaking.

„What happened Minerva." The sqeeking voice asked from somewhere in the distance.

„Filius. Can you please restrain Mr. Potter? He almost killed her."

„Are you alright?" Minerva asked softly perhaps she forgot her cold self somewhere above the stairs.

„Uh my nose." Bellatrix managed to say before pain so wast as never hit her body.

„Crucio" she heared through her screams and as suddenly as the pain started it faded.

„Harry! Drop the wand immediately." The voices were loud and everywhere.

„She killed Fred and Lupin and Tonks. I don't care what the Ministery has to say about it. I'll kill her on the spot I swear."

„Experialmus." Another voice thundered and the hall was silenced with only the noice of wooden wand droping at the marble stairs.

„Bellatrix?" a soft voice of Minerva asked and two arms helped her stand up.

„I swear that if this brat ever gets near me again I'll rip him apart."

„Calm down you are certainly not in a situation where you can make empty threats. Now show me your nose you can't go to the Ministry like this."

Bellatrix hesitantly lowered her hands and uncovered bloody and bent nose. Minerva almost laughed when she looked to the dark eyes filled with hatered and humiliation. She managed to strain herself, aimed her wand on the nose.

„Opiskey." And with barely audible crack nose returned to its former position.

„For god sake Minerva can't you be a little softer?" Bellatrix moaned and chafed her nose.

„And whatever gave you the idea that I will be soft on you? You certainly were anything but soft when you raided our school and killed so many." The tall witch replied coldly and eyed her with steely grey eyes.

„They had it coming. Those filthy muggbloods and their tratherous friends." She looked around with hatered and her eyes landed on Harry who was strugling with Ron and Hermione to get himself free.

„Remember this Potter. If I only have any chance left to kill you I will. No matter how long it will take I swear on the Dark Lord I will see you dead." She lifted proudly her chin and turned herself towards the large gateway.

„Are we waiting for some kind of miracle Minerva? I was under impression that you wanted me to meet your Auror friends and have me trialed." She said indiferently.

Minerva sighed and turned herself towards the black haired witch. She managed to swallow myriad of curses, grabbed her by the arm and started to walk briskly out of the schoool, not caring that her prisoner had to almost run with chains on the ankles.

„Tell me Bellatrix, why do you do this? Your Master is gone, all your friends dead or captured and you are about to be trialed and sentenced and yet you won't give up."

„You have no idea what is going on do you? My Master may be gone but that is not gonna change anything. I will always despise the filth like you, you defender of muggbloods and traitors. Can't you see they are poison to our way of life?" she answered fiercly and looked around.

The forest was dark and school grounds were slowly invaded by the long shadows and evening air smelled with summer. She cocked her head to the right and pierced under the dark green trees.

„Yes you are right. I don't understand this stubborness in you." Minerva silently replied and lost herself in thoughts while draging Bellatrix by the arm.

Suddenly the strange sensation flooded her body and Bellatrix realized that they left wards which protected Hogwarts.

„We will now apparate into the Ministry. Hold tight." And with only a loud crack both witches dissapeared.

Bam! They appeared right before the old telephone boot and Minerva cautiously looked around. She waved over at the two cloaked figures and they hurried over.

„Kingsley I am glad to see that the escort is you." The blond witch smiled wearily and by smooth movement of her hand hurried Bellatrix closer.

„Ah so it is true. I wasn't really ready to belive it." He curiously eyed dark haired witch „What happened to her? Shes all blood."

„Ah I am sorry for this. Mr. Potter had the idea that physical attack might get him his righteous revenge. I forgot to clean all the mess." She winked and pulled her prisoner closer.

„For god's sake can you spead it a little?" Bellatrix screamed and tried to pull further from Minerva.

„Jones please escort Mrs. Lestrange to the interogation cell A1 and make sure she doesn't have any means of escape. Minerva have her wand been found?" Kingsley took a few steps closer and watched as his colegue took hold of Bellatrix's arm and pulled her closer.

„I have it right here. No spells were performed by it since Mrs. Lestrange dropped it. Also we've checked it for curses and hexes but surely you can't be cautious enough." And with one smoooth movement she pulled large black case from her robe and handed it to Kingsley.

„Thank you Minerva, we'll be handling it from here on. Surely if you want to be present during the interogation you can. Ah and off course we also have to speak with Molly Weasley. Can you please advise her that she is about to stop by and fill her statement?"

„ I'll tell her. But for security matters. Please do not let her near Mrs. Lestrange. I don't want her charged for killing unwanded prisoners. And Kingsley please be gentle. She lost her son in the battle and is still shaken."

He nodded and looked at Bellatrix who smiled broadly.

„Take her away Jones. I'll be joining you in a minute."

„Good night Minerva. And take care." He smiled and slightly bowed his head.

„You too Kingsley." She looked at Bellatrix and dissaparated with a silent sight.

The large and muscular Auror was sqeezing her arm until she thought that he wanted to tear it from her.

„Let go you brute. I might need that arm later." She hissed angrily and tried to pull from him.

He merely smiled and pulled her closer with his grip tighter than before.

They entered the telephone boot and indiferent female voice rang from all around them.

„Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and purpose of your visit and stick the label on the visible spot."

„Erhbart Jones Auror of the Ministry with Bellatrix Lestrange on the way to the interogation cell A1."

The telephone buzzed silently and two labels fell into the coin box. He grabbed them and sticked one on his chest and pressed the other over Bellatrix's corset. She looked down on her label stating Bellatrix Lestrange prisoner of Ministry of Magic.

„Nice, now I feel a lot better." She said with voice dripping with sarcasm.

„Be nice. I could have had a nice family evening but instead I'm stucked here with you. So if you want it a harsh way keep talking and I'll make sure that what Harry Potter did to your face was merely a gengle stroking." He looked at her coldly and looked at the telephone with smirk on his face.

_You have no idea what I would have done to you still having my wand you filth._ Bellatrix was screaming with anger in her head and pleasured herself with images of horrible curses she could have had used. Her thoughts interupted by the same voice.

„Thank you, please follow the instructions of the security officer down in the atrium. Have a pleasant stay."

With the final word the floor of the boot started to descend under the surface of the pavement and blackness surounded them.


	3. Chapter 2 – Lioness, Cat and Deer

_Thank you for the reviews. I hadn't been expecting any and certainly not any this soon __ You've really made my day. Here is another chapter, I can write only from my work and that is not as much as I would like, afterall have to actually do something while working__._

_To answer the question. Yes Minerva McGonagall will be caretaker for Bellatrix. You'll see soon enought how the two of them manage their living together._

Chapter 2 – Lioness, Cat and Deer

The old grandfather clock struck eleven o'clock and pair of light green eyes looked out of the window into the thick black clouds and now silent school grounds.

Minerva McGonagall sighed and stretched her stiffened body. The evening passed to the night and she had been filling all kinds of forms and papers, sending owls and accepting short messages through floo in her fireplace.

A silent knock on the door made her aware of the lack of a time and she pulled over her face the one which seemed most bussiness like and adjusted glasses on her nose.

„Enter." She answered knocking with official voice and put a pile of papers to the left side of the beautiful polished wooden desk.

The door creeked open and four Weasleys entered the room. She smiled and waved her hand to the chairs.

„Please take a seat. I don't want to hold you for long but there is a matter I have to discuss with you."

Arthur silently nodded and stifly sat into one of the conjured chairs followed by his wife, his son and daughter.

„Do you want anything for drink?" Minerva asked and dared not to look into their eyes. The news she was about to tell them weren't pleasant.

„No thank you Minerva." Molly forced herself to speak and smiled bleakly. „What can we do for you?"

Minerva sighed and forced herself to neutrality.

„I have been asked by the Ministry to discuss with you some matters regarding recent events. Molly would you please be so kind and stopped today at the Ministry to fill your statement about the battle with.." she sighed once more still unable to look to Molly's eyes. „…with Mrs. Lestrange?"

As expected Molly didn't take the request calmly.

„What? I don't want to discuss anything with them. She killed…." Tears began to flood her eyes and she sniffed. „…she killed Fred how can they possibly want me to state anything."

„I know it's hard Molly but they have to have your statement. They are currently interogating her and it's important to have other materials beside just her testament under the veritaserum. Molly you know me, I would have never asked you to do this unless it is absolutely necessary."

She felt guilty. She had to ask her friend to go through all the pain again. That horrible woman will pay. She would see to it.

„I will do it only for you Minerva." Molly answered bitterly.

„Thank you." Minerva tiredly said and felt lack of sleep pouting inside her head like a little hammer.

„Arthur I have one favour to ask of you. I found this after the body of Mrs. Lestrange was delivered to the mortuary. It looks like vial with memory but whatever I try it won't open. She was cluthing this in her hand. It seemed almost more important to her than anything else since she dropped her wand after the spell hit her but kept this. I know that you have contacts at the Ministry which might help us but can you please keep this secret from anyone else? I have a feeling that it might be important and we both know how Ministry approaches similar matters."

She handed small diamond like vial to Arthur and watched his reaction.

„I'll see to it Minerva. But I can't promise anything. With the battle and Minister dead the whole government seems in disarray." He stuffed vial into his pocket and looked at his wife.

Minerva silently cursed herself for doing this but there was no other option.

„George I have here a ministry verdict stating that you are sentenced to 3 month of community service as a punishement for burgling into the mortuary and atempt to defamite dead bodies. And before you say anything. I understand your motives but law can't be overlooked."

She looked at George with sympathy and wasn't surprised to see anger in all four pairs of ginger eyes.

„You must understand my situation…" she tried to continue but was interupted.

„Don't appologize. It is not your fault." He managed to say and looked suddenly very interested with the pattern on the carpet.

„Alright please report to me tomorrow here in my office. I think that cleaning Hogwarts isn't much a punishement." She forced herself to smile and turned her eyes on Ginny.

„Ms. Weasley I have one punishement for you aswell. You deliberately ignored the rules and still participated in the battle even though you are under age and still a student of this school."

Ginny actualy looked embarased but remained silent.

„You will spend one week under the detention and help your brother clean out all the mess."

Ginger eyes looked surprised but she remained silent only nodding.

„Is that all Minerva?" Molly asked somewhat coldly.

„Yes Molly that is all." She forced herself to smile again but four stares of cold eyes wiped the smile from her face.

„Tell me Minerva, will she be punished?" Molly asked angrily.

„Yes she will. I have delivered her to the Aurors earlier this evening and she will be trialed tomorrow. I dare to say that the kiss is waiting for her." Minerva answered neutralily.

„A kiss? That is not enough for what she did. She's a monster and her only punishement will be to be kissed?" Molly was now screaming and tried to shake off her husband's hand.

„Molly dear calm down. There is no other way. Ministry doesn't have anything worse for her."

She sniffed and tears began to stream from her eyes and down her cheeks.

„I just want her to suffer as I and everybody else do." She answered still sniffing.

Minerva was looking at her and suddenly the idea struck her mind. Off course why didn't she thought about it sooner.

„Molly I swear to you that she will be punished and forced to regret her actions." She said fiercly.

All Weasleys got up from the chairs.

„Thank you for coming." Minerva smiled and acompanied them to the door.

„Will Harry be staying with you?"

„Yes, we have invited him and Hermione over to the Burrow. They are both shaken from the events and I thought that being with friends might help them." Arthur answered and put his hand over his wife's shoulders.

„Say hello from me to them." Minerva hated herself for saying another part. „And please can you tell Harry that I will be coming tomorrow? I have to discuss with him what happened and so have the Ministry." She looked away from their eyes.

Molly was opening her mouth but was outrun by her husband.

„I will tell him." He said calmly still holding his wife.

„Thank you Arthur and good night." She opened the door for them and watched for a while as they descended from the stairs.

Her mind was tired. She was tired of asking this from her friends. But the idea which struck her a while back kept her awake. She pushed away all thoughts of sleep and went to the the portrait wall.

„Albus I need to speak with you." She told to one of the portraits and waited for the previous headmaster to show in the frame.

„Yes Minerva?" He asked as if nothing happened.

„You know about today's events right?" she asked and slowly returned to her chair and tried to sit comfortably.

„Yes. I've heard that Harry was succesfull and Tom Riddle is no more." He answered as calmly as if talking about the weather.

„I've also heard that almost all his allies are dead or captured and off course I was informed about our losses."

„I want to ask you something Albus. And you are probably the only one with the right kind of answer."

He gave her curious look and nodded.

„Do you think there can be worse punishement for Mrs. Lestrange than the Dementor's kiss?" she did not want to beating around it and said it straight and short.

„Do you want her to be punished more than by kiss?" he asked somewhat taken aback by the question.

„As a matter of fact I do. And so does probably everybody else." She replied coldly and crossed her arms on her chest.

„Well then, think about what she hates more than death and maybe you can come out with your punishement." He replied amused.

„What she hates more than death?" she mused to herself and suddenly grinned.

„You know Albus I would have never thought about something like this. Thank you. Oh and by the way. Do you have the proper book to do that?" her eyes began to shine with excitement.

„Upper shelf third from the right." His portrait eyes sparkled the usual way as he watched present headmistress to get up from her chair and briskly gone to one of the full bookshelfs.

_History of Magic Hereditary and other Researches. _Minerva read the leather bound book spine and slowly took it from the shelf. It was surprisingly heavy and covered with thick layer of dust.

„You have to pardon me. I haven't been reading this kind of literature in quite a while." Dumbledore said somewhat uncomfortably with curious look in his eyes.

„I didn't know you had a copy Albus." She gently dusted the book and went back to her seat.

„I wasn't going around blustering about it in front of everybody. In fack if I remember correctly and I am sure I do the contents of this particular book were proclaimed illegal in 1946."

„Ah yes the Builder scandal." Minerva sighed and put the book on her table and gently opened at random pages.

„You are looking for chapter 18 Magic Nulification processes." Albus winked and shifted a little bit to the left in his frame to have a better look.

She hastily scrolled to the mentioned chapter and began to read somewhat long study about the possible ways of stripping a magical creature off the magic.

Every magical being has it's power hereditary and it is a part of the being itself. However the research proved that under certain circumstances this part can be nulified and locked deeply in the unconscience part of the creature's mind with limited possibilities of recovery.

Since this kind of nulification is considered ireversible no tests were made on humanoid beings but in theory it should be usable on humans.

She scanned somewhat old and hardly recognizable diagram and pictures on the bottom of the page and shifted her eyes to the next paragraph.

Nulification of the magic requires to nulify magical streams in the body aswell as magical affinity of the mind. Therefore it is neccessary to use potion aswell as very skilled and advanced Legilimens.

Minerva looked away from the book towards the portrait from where two sparkling blue eyes waited.

„It sais to use Legilimensy. Apart from Severus Snape I am not aware about anyone who is able to use this skill on most advance levels."

„I belive you would be quite surprised then with the skills of certain Aurors at the Ministry." He smiled and nodded for her to go on reading.

With a little surprised look she continued reading.

The Legilimens skill has to be modified to the level where user is not only able to capture pieces of the memories and feelings but also able to put his own images and feelings into the mind of the test subject and force a strong bond required to lock away all magical affinity of the mind.

At the same time the nulification potion has to be injected into the body of the test subject to stop all the magic streams in the body. This potion has to be injected twice a week for the first three month from the nulification. After this period the body of the test subject is already stripped of the magic inbound and the results proved so far ireversible.

Please find detailed instruction for the potion making on the page 38 lower section with reagents on the page 164 Reagent requirements section.

She marked the chapter and closed the book.

„I am not sure the Ministry will see this possitively Albus. It is much more effective to have her kissed." She sighed and rested her back in the chair.

„You are forgeting one important detail. If Harry Potter sais he wants her to suffer like this no one can deny his wish. He is a hero with no match in our world and denying him the right to punish those who oposed him would be unimaginable for the Ministry."

„I'll see what I can do about it Albus. I have meeting with him tomorrow and then have to take him with me to the Ministry to testify and also explain his use of Unforgivable curse on Mrs. Lestrange. I can aswell take him to see the interogation to lets say change his mind on the punishement." She smiled and returned the book to the shelf.

„Thank you for your help Albus. If anyone comes to see me. Please tell them that I am not available. I really need some sleep."

He nodded and smiled warmly.

„Good night Minerva."

„Good night."

Hermione shifted restlessly in her sleep and with one final groan sat back on her bed in Ginny's room in the Burrow. Her body wasn't used to sleep in comfort and peace after so many months escaping for her and Harry's life and sleeping under the tent.

Yes the tent was comfortabe but still in the middle of the winter nights it was damp and cold and smelled with cats.

She slipped her feet into the comfty plush slippers and moved silently to the window avoiding any noise not to wake up Ginny.

The full moon was high on the night sky and flooded everything with silver light. So calm and peaceful.

She sighed and suddenly heard creek on the stairs behind the door. Curiously as to who else could be awake on this hour she moved like cat to the door and slowly pulled them opened.

„Harry?" she hissed at the shadow on the stairs. Shadow with hair too much messy to be anyone else.

The figure stopped his climb up the stairs and returned slowly down to her in the doors.

„Can't sleep?" he asked with a fain smile.

She looked over her shoulder at the still sleeping Ginny and made her way to the staircase.

„It may sound odd but I can't get myslef comfortable with all the peace and security around." She sighed and looked at her friend. His hair always a dark mess pointing to all directions. Glasses shifted a little bit to the left side and a dreamy smile on his face.

„Yeah I got the same problem and to add to it Ron has one of his snoring contest nights."

She giggled and took him by the hand. They grew closer during those awfull weeks when Ron ran away and she somehow needed his presence to calm herself.

„Interested in a cup of hot chocolade?" She asked nodding her head down the stairs.

His eyes brightened and with one nod he started strolling down the staires pulling her by the hand.

„I didn't meant a race for a cup of chocolade Harry." She panted and suddenly stood under the stairs.

They went to the kitchen and Harry surprisingly started to boil the water and prepared cups.

„Thanks Harry." She beamed smiling and sat by the table.

„No problem. You've cared for me a lot more during our vacation. It's my turn now." He poured hot water into the cups and took them to the table.

Offered one to his friend and sat down beside her.

„So how you holding up after what happened yeasterday?" he asked suddenly gazing into the dark brown liquid.

„It's all over. I still can't belive it that there is no one hiding somewhere trying to kill us." She smiled warily and looked at Harry.

„Mr. Weasley said that I would probably have to go to the Ministry tomorrow." He said not looking into her eyes and sipped from his cup.

„The cruciato thing?" She asked still looking directly at him.

„That and my testament of what happened. Also they would probably want me to get some kind of reward or something like that."

„Don't worry Harry. They won't do anything to you for using Cruciatus on her. So you'll be gone with Mr. Weasley in the morning?"

„I don't thinks so. Proffesor McGonagall is supposed to stop here and she'll probably escort me there. It's just that….I don't really want to think about what happened." He sighed heavily and looked into the latte brown eyes of his friend.

„McGonagall won't let them hurt you Harry. And maybe it will be for the best to tell them everything sooner than later." She mused and sipped the hot chocolade.

Suddenly many things happened at once.

The whole house seemed to explode with the bright silver light. Harry and Hermione were knocked across the kitchen and landed painfuly at the stone wall.

Hermione groaned and tried to stand up but was pulled back down by Harry's hand and she saw him tightly holding his wand.

„What happened?" she asked frightened and pulled out her own wand.

„I don't know. But lets remain here for a while before anything else happens." He whispered and nodded towards the kitchen door leading to the living room.

Noises from above stated that whole Weasley family was awake and strangely the both heared Mr. Weasley shouting angrily.

They exchanged stares and slowly crouched to the door and looked up the stairs.

Harry almost laughed when he saw Ron sitting on the stairs his hair pointing upwards as if hit by the electricity and with totaly buffled look on his face.

Mr. Weasley was above him gesticuling widly and shouting so fast that only words Irresponsible Stupid and might die made it down to them.

They both stood up.

„What happened?" Harry asked looking from one Weasley to another.

„Harry, Hermione are you both alright?" Mrs Weasley asked concerned and walked down to them.

„Yes, we were in the kitchen when something exploaded. What happened?" Hermione asked and just now remembered her wand still pointing at them. She lowered her hand but was striken by shouting of Mr. Weasley.

„Don't lower the wand. All of you be ready for the attack. Harry come with me."

Totaly buffled Harry walked towards Mr. Weasley his alertness ready as ever.

„I want you to cast your Patronus and contact Minerva McGonagall. And make haste Harry."

Harry nodded and forced himself to think about something happy. He remembered the time in his first year when he learned that instead of detention he will be Quiddich player and non-verbaly thought _Expecto Patronum_.

Large deer leaped from his wand shining like the moonlight outside. And in the blink of and eye ran out of the house and into the darkness. Only after he lost sight of the deer he realized Mr. Weasley still standing by his side.

„What happened?" he asked and searched the face of red haired wizard in front of him.

„I am not sure. It seems like Ron sleepwalking into our bedroom. Then he grabbed this." He showed Harry his hand holding small crystal like vial.

„What's that?" Harry asked more confused than before.

„It belonged to Mrs. Lestrange. Minerva found it and asked me to investigate what it containes."

Despite curiosity Harry felt roaring anger in his head after Mr. Weasley said her name. But before he could ask or done anything the small silver cat entered the room and sat on its hind legs.

„I'll be coming right away." Announced allways calm voice of Minerva McGonagall and the cat disappeared leaving the room in the dark.


	4. Chapter 3  The Black Truth

**I am really kinda nervous about the whole thing, this is so far the longest story I've ever written so hopefully it won't turn into total rubbish. **

**I hadn't planned to write about so many characters from HP books but somehow I love more of them not just Minerva and Bellatrix and I'll let them show off as the story develops. Also please bear with me if some chapters are boring. I will try my best to made this story as best as I can, but I am still a beginner in writing anything**

Chapter 3 – The Black Truth

„Sit!" the harsh voice of one of the Aurors echoed from the walls of a small and claustrophobic room at the very bottom of the Ministry of Magic.

Bellatrix sighed heavily and slowly marched to the chair in the middle of the cell but was forced to haste by painful kick to the back. She managed to grab the hold of herself and sat down into the chair with chains immediately alive like iron snakes binding her hands, legs and throat to the wood.

She let out cry of pain and fear as the iron chains tighten the hold of her and the panicked thoughts of being strangled flooded her mind. She tried to fight it but it was no use. She chocked and almost broke her fingers as she tried pull the chain from her throat until hard slap across her face made her aware of the surrounding.

„Stop that!" the same man shouted at her with his hand still dangerously close to her now redding cheek.

She stopped all her movement and was looking at him with pure hatered but said nothing.

„That's better. Now drink this." He forcefully grabbed her by the chin and pressed so hard that tears began to stream from her eyes and her mouth was forced to open. Water flooded her mouth and she was literaly made to swallow it.

As if not able to resist the temptation another slap came and was delivered painfuly on her already bruised cheek.

„Just to make it clear. Longbottoms were my friends you bitch." The man hissed and looked her right into the eyes.

The dark haired witch swallowed hard fear in her eyes but managed to straitgten her back and look calmly into those angered eyes of her interogator.

„Then I regret not torturing the brat of theirs allong with them." She spitted into his face and braced herself for whatever may come.

The anger in the eyes of the Auror was switched with maddened cruelty as he pulled his wand from one of the pockets of his dark auror robes and pressed it to her temple.

„You think that because you are at the ministry no one can touch you? Quit dreaming you filth. This cell is special. For the likes like you. We have it magicaly shielded so that no one can detect any use of magic which may happen here. And for your information. I've always dreamed of making it up to you for torturing my friends."

He pressed his wand stronger to her temple and only hissed. „Crucio."

And she burned. She burned and ached with all her body. Her mind was in flames and pain so vast that she didn't know it was possible. Every inch of her body was pierced repeatedly by thousands of needles and her skin was pealed off her body.

And she screamed. Screamed with all her might in hope that it will stop. But it didn't. Her mind was ceasing to function. She no longer had the strenght to cry but her mouth was still open in silent screams and tears ran uncontrolably from her eyes. And just when she thought that it would never and the pain stopped and she gasped for air trembling violently.

„Refreshing isn't it?" the Auror asked and pulled his wand from her. „And now for the interogation." He smiled cruely and waved his wand which conjured piece of parchement and long black quill.

„Name?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black." She answered as the veritaserum kicked in.

He smiled and the black quill started to scribe on the parchement.

„Age?"

Her eyes darkened but she was still forced to answer.

„47"

„Really?" he looked at her couriously and smirked. „You don't look that old. Guess your Master didn't like being around old hag and he perhaps made you look younger?"

„How dare you, you traitorous filth." She screamed but stopped right when the wand was pressed on her temple again and she cought sparkling eyes right infront of her.

„So we will do this once more. You will answer my questions and behave. CRUCIO." His voice roared.

She was screaming a while even after the curse stopped and he slapped her hard across the face to make her stop.

„Are we clear about the rules?"

„Crystal." She hissed still gaping and trembling.

He only nodded and looked at the parchement at so far written data.

„Have you ever used unforgivable curse against Muggles?"

„Yes." She smiled proudly despite her situation.

„On how many?" he asked disgusted by her attitude.

„Over hundred. I lost count a while back." She was smiling broadely.

He moved in front of her and cojured a chair for himself.

„Have you ever used unforgivable curse against anyone from wizarding population excluding Longbottoms?" he said as he sat down and waved his wand to summon the perchament and quill closer.

„Yes."

„How many times and which ones?" he asked somewhat curiously.

„All of them and I have no idea how many times." It was true she thought. The count was so high that she was unable to count past twenty.

„Alright. That's all for now. I will leave you to your thoughts." The auror waved his wand and both his chair and parchement vanished. As he went through the door the lights went out and she was left in total darkness and alone.

The loud knock on the door made everyone present in the kitchen turn their heads to the right side of the room and hold their breaths.

Mr. Weasley stood up and walked to the door wand ready in his hand.

„Who's there?" he asked nervously.

„Minerva McGonagall, headmistress at Hogwarts and my patronus has a shape of a cat." She answered quickly.

„Thank got you are here." He said as he opened the door for the tall witch wraped in emerald green cloak.

„Arthur what happened? Mr. Potter's patronus said something about the attack." She walked to the kitchen and looked around on all gathered.

„Please sit down Minerva." Molly aked her silently and pointed at one empty chair on her right side.

„Thank you Molly." She unwraped her cloak and made herself comfortable. She always liked Burrow with it's homey athmosphere and cozines.

„We went to bed." Mr. Weasley started while siting back on his own chair. „and suddenly explosion like noise woke us up. That is when I found out Ron holding the vial you gave me earlier. He looked desoriented and confused and whole house was filled with bright light. I wasn't sure what happened and after so many attacks we've had before the only reasonable thing was to call you." He gave Ron still angry look and turned his attention to his guest.

„I am sorry Arthur. I shouldn't have had given you the vial. Who knows what may be inside. Is everyone alright?" she asked worried and looked again on everybody around the table.

„Yes no one was hurt." Molly smiled and stood up from the table to pour now hot water into the cups with tea.

„It was not your fault Minerva. But do you know anything new about the vial."

She shook her head silently and looked at Harry.

„Harry would you mind acompanying me to the Ministry? Mrs. Lestrange is now interogated and maybe she would be able to tell us something more insightfull about the vial. Also there is the matter with you using the unforgivable curse against her."

Molly handed her a cup of tea with the cold stare.

„I know it is late but this might be important. And while she is under the veritaserum we might get some information." She dared not to look at her hostess and rather studied the surface of the dark brown liquid in the cup.

„Don't worry professor. I will go. I want to have this dealt with sooner than later." He gave her encouraging look and smiled.

Thank gods at least the boy is cooperative. She mused and smiled back.

„Thank you Harry. Get dressed and we can go right away. Oh Arthur do you have the vial somewhere?" she sipped the hot tea and tried to hide excited look.

Harry stood up from the table and dashed upstairs to get himself ready with Ron and Hermione behind his back.

„Right here." He pointed at the small wooden box in the middle of the table. „Thought it might be better to lock it up."

She nodded and pulled the box closer.

„Before Harry is ready. I would like to tell you about the idea which I've been working with Albus regarding the punishement of Mrs. Lestrange." She said cuatiously and met them with arched eyebrows.

„I have been thinking and Albus agrees with me that punishing her with something she hates more than death might be better. Since she is pureblood without any conections with muggles our idea is to strip her off her magic and leave her live among the muggles." She held her breath waiting for their reactions.

„That's…very unusual Minerva." Arthur managed to say with distant look. „But it might work. She despises muggles as some form of desease." he looked at his wife.

„I like it." She said angrily. „Let her rot somewhere off between muggles. Better than having her breathing lifelessly in Azkaban."

„I am ready professor." Harry's voice announced his presence.

„Good. We will go by floo. It is safer and we can avoid apparition security which will make it all quicker." She stood up and went to the fireplace.

„Thank you for the tea. I promise to return Harry as soon as possible. And don't worry about anything. He will be fine." She nodded at Harry over to the fireplace.

„After you." She smiled as Harry stepped into the fireplace and took handfull of brightly green dust.

„Ministry of Magic." He said loud and clear as he remembered all too well his first experience with floo and the hard landing in Burks and Borgins.

The emerald green flames roared higher than his head and with the blink of an eye he was gone.

„Good night." Minerva said still with faint smile and she wrapped herself in her cloak and stepped into the fireplace.

„He'll be back for lunch." She smiled at Molly and with words Ministry of Magic disappeared in the flames.

All the spinning and flashes of images all around always made her feel a little bit dizzy. She stepped out of the fireplace and blinked few times to get her head under control.

„Are you alright professor?" Harry's voice echoed from the deserted hallway.

„Just a little light headed form the travel. Nothing to worry about Harry." She smiled and waved her hand over the imense atrium. „Lets go. The sooner we are done here the better."

He nodded and followed her to the small table infront of the elevators.

„Please state the matter of your visit and hand over your wands for examination." The crooky voice of aged wizard behind the table announced and he blinked as he realized who was standing infront of him.

„We are here to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and participate in the interogation of one prisoner." She stated coldly and handed him her wand with Harry offering his own.

The old wizard took them and landed them on golden scales. After just a moment he handed them back with two silvery papers. She gave one of the papers to Harry and scanned hers.

12,5" long, cherry wood with heart of dragon blood.

„That is very unusual wand you got madam." The clerk tried to hold them longer while still looking directly at Harry.

„Yes I know. Thank you for your time." She answered somewhat coldly and briskly walked to the elevators. Harry had to almost run to catch up with his former professor.

They got into the elevator and she pressed 9 and with whirling and spinning of hundreds of small wheeles they started to descent deep under the surface.

„We will stop first in the interogation cell, I don't want the veritaserum to worn off before we can ask her what the vial contains. And I have to warn you Harry. Behave yourself. Are we

clear?"

He nodded somewhat taken aback by the cold and direct aproach his professor showed so far. He knew from Hogwarts that Minerva McGonagall could be stiff and office like but he never saw her like this. He always thought that under the stiff exterior she was kind and warm but now he realized that he new nothing about her. He never bothered to engage himself into deeper conversation with the head of his house. Never once did he spoken to her about something else than school and yet she looked really heartbroken when everyone thought him dead.

He shook his head. Not thinking about it now.

The elevator stopped and they both strolled the long and dimly lit corridor until they arrived to the large wooden door. They needn't to even knock and dark cloaked auror came through to greet them.

Harry ajusted his eyes to the poor light and saw to his suprise Kingsley.

„So nice to see you Minerva. Ah Harry. I'm glad you stopped by. With your statement we can close this case. I really oath to get some hours long sleep." He smiled tiredly and walked them throught the door.

„Kingsley we have some matters to discuss first. Can we go to your office?" Minerva asked still sounding cold and distant.

„Off course." He replied curiously and opened one door at the left side of the corridor for them.

„Please take a seat. What's the problem?" he looked from her face to Harry's who looked baffled as much as him.

„I need to be present at the interogation of Mrs. Lestrange. A strange vial was found after the battle and I thought she might clear it up for us what it contains." She layed the small wooden box at the table and waited for some kind of response.

„I see. Well we have closed her interogation for today. But she might be cooperative for a while. The veritaserum should be still at work."

„Thank you. And then there is a matter of her punishement. I would like to propose another option not just the Dementor's kiss." She said fircely all the previous coldness gone.

He looked at her surprised.

„I am listening." He rested his back in his chair and looked directly to her eyes.

„I want to sugest to use magic nulification process and strip her off her magic and leave her to deal with the life among the muggles." She said voice dripping with hatered.

„Interesting idea. But the process is somewhat more problematic than just handing her to the dementors. What makes you think that the ministry will accept this?" he replied less friendly still staring at his friend.

„I would suggest that Mr. Potter might see this kind of punishment sufficient and Ministry would certainly not dare to go against his whishes." She crossed her hands on her chest and looked at Harry.

„What…I mean well she would hate that wouldn't she?" He managed to say still too surprised with all the conversation.

„If it is a wish of Mr. Potter than consider it done Minerva. I just hope that you know what you are doing." Kingsley sighed and leaned forward.

„Would you like to go to the interogation cell now?"

„Yes please." She was already standing. „Harry can you please wait here? It should be only a minute."

He nodded still thinking if this kind of punishment would be enough.

They both exited the office and walked through the corridor in absolute silence.

„How is she?" Minerva asked sounding oddly concerned.

„McFee was interogating her the whole evening. She seems surprisingly resistent to veritaserum. Guess her Master used it on her on more than one occassion. We've managed to get some basic information from her but had to cease the interogation in fear she might break."

„McFee?" the emerald cloacked witch ran through her mental list of names. „Isn't he the family friend of Longbottoms?" she asked more concerned than before.

„Yes, but he is profesional. I belive he would never let his personal feelings overcome him during his work." Kingsley said firmly and stopped before iron doors.

„Would you like me to acompany you?" he asked after tapping his wand against the door and security wards vanished.

„I think it won't be necessary. But thank you for the offer." She smiled and entered totaly dark room.

Harry was siting in the office and his mind was working at full speed. Why did the vial reacted to Ron's touch and not the others? He was thinking so hard that he missed silent click when the lock in the doors snaped and shadow moving behind the glass filling.

He was still running across all that happened during the night that he noticed all too late a light purple gas spreading from the bottom of the room rising now to his waist and vaporating heavy and sweet odour.

He stopped wondering about the vial just when the gas reached his shoulders and his breathing became calmer and heavier. He jumped up from the chair but it was too late. The gas filled whole room and his mind seemed to stoped working. With heavy coughing he managed to get himself to the door. Locked. Desperatly he searched his pocket for wand but his body was already overcame with the smell and sweetness and he fell to the floor still coughing and then driffted off to sleep.

Minerva cautiously stepped into the cell and slowly the light lifted the darkness around and her eyes adjusted to the brightness. In the middle she saw throne like wooden chair and on it bound in chains was Bellatrix with eyes tightly shut and breathing heavily.

„Came back to punish me some more?" she asked in hoarsed voice and slowly opened her eyes.

„I don't know what you are talking about." Minerva came closer and took off the emerald cloak from her shoulders.

„Ah it's you. I thought it will be another visit from that Longbottom lover." She shifted her head slightly forward to have better look.

„If you are refering to Mr. McFee he is done with your interogation for today." She slowly walked closer and looked at the dark witch.

She was bruised in the face that was sure and from the thin red marks all over her visible skin the curses were used on her.

„I have to ask you something and I can only hope that you would help me in that matter." She began cautiously and conjured chair for herself so that she could sit infront of the prisoner.

„And why the hell should I help you with anything?" Bellatrix asked and managed to shift her head to the right and revealed dark bruises on her cheek.

„Who did this to you?" Minerva asked a little bit shaken.

„You can guess." Bellatrix sneered.

„I can talk with Kingsley to get you different interogator. Looks like Mr. McFee wasn't able to get over his grudges. But now, can you tell me what this is?" she asked and pulled outside her cloak a small wooden box she leaned forward and opened it so that Bellatrix was able to see the small crystal vial.

„Where did you get it?" she almost screamed her eyes wide with surprise and fear.

„I found it in your hand after the battle. You were holding it like crazy not wanting to let go. So I figured out it might be something important and took it to have it someplace safe and later have it investigated by the Ministry." She was still eyeing the dark witch curiously

looking for some form of response.

„It is…" she was taking deep breaths and averted her eyes.

„Yes?" Minerva asked with her nerves strapped to the point of breaking.

„Come on Minerva you can't force me to betray everything. There's not even one thing in this for me." She said with little smirk.

„I see that the veritaserum wore off." She said with discontent in her voice. „But perhaps I've got an offer for you. I can persuade the Ministry to find different kind of punishement for you than kiss from the dementor. What do you say about that?" she asked calmly.

„I don't belive you." Bellatrix snapped and layed her eyes back on the vial.

„Well you don't have much as a choice in this matter do you? Either you will tell me what this thing is and I will make sure that you won't be punished by kiss or death or you will be stubborn as usual and you will lose everything." She smiled warmly and pulled the chair closer.

„Ah well if you put it like this…" Bellatrix mused and look of interest sparkled in her eye. „And I have your promise in this?" she asked somewhat reluctantly.

„You have my word." Minerva stated steely.

„This…this thing is part of Dark Lord's memories. Not just usual. He didn't said anything specific but gave it to me before we came to Hogwarts and said that I am to guard it with my life if necessary. As I understand, this vial contains all that made him what he was. And belive me I have no idea what the purpous is." She talked so quickly that it almost seemed that she was afraid of being struck down by some magical power but nothing happened.

„Interesting." Minerva looked at the bottle with disgust and closed the small box. „Thank you for your help. I will see to it that you'll get another interogator and will make sure that the punishement won't be the kiss or death." She smiled dispite the chill which was entering her body.

„Whatever." Bellatrix replied silently with tired look in her eyes.

They both remained silent in their own thoughts for a while not noticing purple gas vaporating into the cell under the doors. It was much later that evening when they both woke up with dizzines in their heads and the small box gone.


	5. Chapter 4  The Outcast

**I am sorry for not updating sooner. I quite lost myself in one absolutely wonderful HP fanfic and had to finish it first. Also with the coming of the autumn my job is more demanding so the time for writing is quite short. But anyway will try to update whenever I can. **

**Thank you for the reviews so far **

Chapter 4 – The Outcast

_This all has to be one bloody nightmare. Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP! _But no matter what she tried the nightmare as she chose to call it did not vanish.

She was still sitting at the door of an old, small, tattered house. With dark windows and battered door.

She was still clutching fifty punds in her right hand and a small bag in her left and she was still confused, angry and more than anything lost.

This whole world was something alien to her. All the people walking on the other side of the road. Buses coming up and down the hill. And chearfull screams of kids chasing each other or playing all over the street. The summer holiday has begun.

And she was still sitting there terrified and lost with no idea what to do with that bloody fifty pounds and the vacant house behind her back.

The evening sun was warm and the sky seemed to be on fire. The strange muggle neighborhood was slowly preparing for the night spend with the family get togethers and no one seemed to be bothered by the strange woman dressed all in black sitting motionlessly at the front door of the long vacant house at the end of Vistaria Lane. She was sitting there whole afternoon without moving still staring blankly at her feet. No one bothered to ask her anything since she clearly did not want company. And as the first night of summer holidays gainded slowly her dark reign everyone forgot about the strange woman and they continued their own lives.

Bellatrix looked at the night sky and saw only few stars. With the annoying street lamps shining brightly the sky was blurred and distant.

She sighed. Bloody muggles not even the sky is pure in their presence. She swore silently and shifted a little bit, her body aching from long hours of sitting on the cold and hard steps.

Her mind was still processing all that happened that morning. The trial, the verdict and then she was thrown out of ministry building with only a bag of her most priced possesions, fifty pounds and vague idea that her new home was somewhere at the outskirts of London in one of the old houses her family owned and did not sell out.

The long and absolutely devastating journey throught the heart of London. The stares of muggles and laughter at her clothing. And then the hunger. She had no idea where to get food. She was used to get it whenever she wanted but now there were no house elves to help her.

And above all this she remembered the loud crack of her wand when the ministry clerk snapped in two and then the two pieces vanished in the cold blue fire. Vanished as quickly as her life.

The marks of interogation still visible on her cheeks. She was exhaused from Legelimmens used so many times that she could hardly remeber and then the injection of who know what that caused her suffering greater than any cruciatus.

She shrugged as the feeling of magic ripped from her body foated on the surface of her whirling mind.

_It's not fair_. She screamed in her head.

She sighed once more and slowly stood up. Tired to death and hungry as a wolf with no idea what to do next. She vauguely remembered the interior of the house. Her father took her here many years ago to show her his newest purchase. The house was small that she remembered well with dark rooms and dark floors. She also remembered some sort of small garden at the back and dark cellar filled with spiders.

_Ah well no use in standing here all night. _She tried to get herself together and reached for the aged door handle and pulled. The door creaked and opened letting out the musty smell of decades old dust and mold.

The hall was totaly dark and she had to grope her way further into the cold interior carefuly stepping on the creeking wooden floor.

Her fingers searched the walls for any kind of lamps or at least torch holders but she found nothing.

„Great. I am supposed to transform in some kind of bat or something." She mumbeled to herself to gain a little bit more courage and slowly continued into absolute blackness of what she hoped would be kitchen.

She carefully strode through open door and her steps clunged at the stone floor.

„Bingo!" the smile spread across her face and she made her way to the left side of the room and found large fireplace.

She needed light and warmth and most of all protection. With no small effort her hands searched throught the cupboards along the wall and finaly found a box of matches.

The bitter thought of Sirius showing off one summer when they were both little flooded her mind. She pushed them back but managed to remember how to use the bloody matches. Now the only thing left was firewood. Or anything flammable for that matter.

Her left hand was resting on the armrest of the wooden chair and with no more than little shrug dragged it towards the fireplace.

She was hesistant at first, but when she carefully imagined the face of Minerva McGonagall and projected her image into the chair it was piece of cake. She screamed and started to knock and smash the chair into pieces. Her rage and desperation finally satisfied even though only a little.

Ten minutes later the dark kitchen was lit with bright orange glow and she sat exhausted by the fireplace holding injured hand from the assault on the chair and with gloomy thoughts of revenge had she ever had a chance to get her hands on that bloody woman.

„Harry what happened?" his mind was filled with voices of all the Weasleys gathered in the kitchen.

„For god's sake let him breath a little." Mrs. Weasley pushed her way through Hermione and Ron and seated Harry to the table and gently stroke his dark messy hair.

„Daily Prophet wrote about the break-in into the Ministry." Mr. Weasly explained and handed him a fresh copy of the newspaper.

„Is Minerva alright?" he asked with a worry still eyeing Harry waiting for some kind of reaction.

„I don't know what happened. I was left to wait in Kingsley's office and suddenly there was some kind of smoke and last thing I remember is feeling warm and everything was smelling sweetly." He looked at his best friends seated infront of him and continued.

„Then I woke up, the smoke was gone and I heard voices from the corridor but the door was still locked I tried spells on it but nothing. They had to remove them completly to get me out of there."

He was tired and confused. How could anyone have broke-in into the Ministry and what was worse to the departement guarded by the Aurors? So many things happened which he did not understand.

„And then I found professor with Kingsley. She said that the vial which she wanted to take to…to that woman was stolen and then they sent me home." He shrugged and looked on all of them.

„I really don't know anything else." He said apologetically.

„Oh sweety it is not your fault so don't blame yourself." Mrs. Weasley added gently. „But you should really get some sleep. Arthur will be going to work in couple of minutes and I am sure he will tell us what happened and who was the culprit." And with faint smile she waved him up the stairs with Ron and Hermione following.

The three of them dashed up the stairs and entered Ron's small room. Harry immediately fell on his bed wanting nothing more than few hours of sleep. But excited looks on the faces of his friends made him roll over and he braced himself for more questions.

„So?" Ron started first.

„So what?" Harry answered cooly and tried to hide his grin into the pillow when he saw Ron's face getting lovely shade of red.

„What really happened." Ron said irritably and Harry noticed his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. Apparently the two of them were closer than ever after all that happened.

„Like I said. We came to the Ministry to see…" he sighed and continued „to see Bellatrix and ask her what the vial contains. And then she and Kingsley left and you know the rest with the smoke." He looked to both of their faces and yawned.

„Well at least we know what the smoke was." Hermione said with her get-to-bussiness voice Harry knew all too well.

„And?" he asked couriously.

„It was Lathyrism potion." She said calmly and reached for the box with sweets laying on the floor.

„What is Lathyrism potion?" Harry and Ron both asked simultaneously.

„Don't you guys ever read?" she snapped irritably but Harry knew all too well that she actually enjoyed explaining something to others more than anything.

„Well?" he pressed yawning again.

„Lathyrism potion is potion made from Lathyrus odoratus or Sweetpea. It is quite common flower among muggles but you can make potion from it and if spread to the air it causes paralysis and lack of strength leading to unconsciusness." She recited sounding like textbook.

„So that was the purple gas." Harry mused suddenly fully awake. „I've never heard Snape talking about it." He frowned and reached for the chocolade box in Hermione's lap.

„That is because this potion is not common. You can brew many potions with similar results if you want to paralyze someone or you can use magic. This potion has only one advantage. You can use it to spray it into the air. In fact while sprayed the potion is even more potent. It allows you to poison your victim without the need of making her drink it and you don't have to use magic to immobilize her thus making it perfectly untrackable."

Harry mused about everything he learned so far.

„Is it hard to prepare the potion?" he asked but thought he already new the answer.

„Extremly. In fact I think that only professor Snape was able to do it but you don't need just excelent potions knowlege but also quite remarkable skills in herbology aswell." She frowned and ravaged the rest of the chocolade box.

„So we are dealing with someone with enough skills to brew something like this and with enough power to break-in into the Ministry and steal quite suspicious object containing Merlin only knows what right under the noses of the departement full of Aurors." He summarized it and looked at Ron who remained strangely silent all the time.

„Don't look at me like this. I have no idea who did this." He said defensively.

„What really hapened last night with the vial?" Harry asked trying to hide his excitement.

„Like the hell I know. I went to bed with rest of you and then I woke up holding that bloody vial with dad screaming like a mad man. It took me all day to get my hair down again."

Harry was tired. Non of this made any sense at all.

„Well since it was her who was holding the vial we can asume that it is something dangerous right?" he asked his friends and they both nodded.

„Who is up for some more adventure?" he asked again grinning openly.

„Count me in Harry." Hermione's voice replied clearly.

„Well I made some mess last year. So it's time for me to pay back." Ron replied sheepishly and smiled.

„OK. Guess it's time to move back in into the Grimmaud's place." Harry said confidently and met his eyes with his friends both of them grinning widly.

„Now the last thing is who will be telling mom?" Ron said sounding oddly meekly.

„Tell mom what?" Ginny's voice answered from the door.

„Have you ever learned how to knock?" Ron snapped standing up at his sister.

She stared at him coldly for a second and then sat on the bed beside Harry.

„Well?" she asked again ignoring Ron completely.

„We want to move in back to Grimmaud's place for the summer to erhm investigate more the thing with the vial and the break-in into the Ministry." Harry said quickly eyeing nervously his old-new girlfriend.

„Ok. I'll tell mom but you have to take me along." Ginny said smiling.

Harry looked at his friends with raised eyebrow and when Ron hesistantly nodded he new he'd won.

„Alright. Guess it's time to pack and move on." He said happily.

_Promise the next chapter will be longer. Also please review. Means a lot to me. Thank you all._


	6. Chapter 5 – The new Headmaster

Chapter 5 – The new Headmaster

Minerva McGonagall was feeling tired. No, not tired exhausted precisely. With the uproar at the Ministry after the strongly secured departement of Aurors was compromised she had to be present at the trial of Bellatrix Lestrange and soon after that at the trials of Malfoys and Rodolfus Lestrange.

Boring as the trials were she was able to push the head of Winzengamot to see her reasons and sentence Bellatrix to life time punishement while stripping her of the magic.

Malfoys were another case. Their riches allowed them to remain in the wizarding world and the deeds at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts earned them even some kind of hero status. Harry mentioned Narcissa Malfoy helping him against Voldemort and with that statement their family was spared.

She was even surprised when she learned that Draco Malfoy will be coming back to Hogwarts after the summer to get his Newt's grades properly. Things were coming back to normal. Well some of them were.

The trial of Rodolfus Lestrange was another thing. He was found guilty and sentenced to be kissed in Azkaban. But strangely Neville Longbottom was present as witness and managed to persuade the Winzengamot to mitigate the sentence for only life time punishement in Azkaban. Clearly the boy did not hold grudges anymore for the fate of his family.

Then there was the case of Severus Snape. Found gravely injured and presently hospitalized in St. Mungos in deep coma. She felt pity for the man. As much as she despised him during the Order sessions and during his reign in the school last year he proved a hero. A hero more than anyone else and Harry made sure his name was cleared of all charges and false accusations.

And the last thing which remained was appointment of the new Headmaster of Hogwarts since she kindly accepted the new caretaker position.

She wasn't even aware that her feet carried her already in front of the Eagle statue and therefore the entrance to her office. The statue moved by her own will not even waiting for the password.

She let herself to be lifted up with the round stairs, up and up into her office and she closed the door feeling protected with the homey atmosphere of the room.

Her desk was a mess. Papers, books, quills everywhere. She sighed only the look of another work made her even more tired. But that can wait she mused and made her way to the desk waving her wand nad smiling faintly as new bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass appeared on the table.

No she wasn't drinker but at some situations the fiery liquid made miracles such as no other spell could ever achieve. She seated herself behind the desk took off her emerald green travel cloak and let it slide down to the floor. Now was no time to be bothered with punctuarity. Now was the time for resting and sorting all of the problems which occupied her mind.

She poured glass full of dark organge liquer and took a deep sip. The fire immediately spreaded through her veins and body making her feeling warm and comfortable. She looked around the walls at the portraits and with one flick of her wand made them all turn backwards leaving only that of Albus Dumbledore facing the room and with comfortable yawn hidden into her stretched palm she lifted both her feet on the desk and made herself feel as good as possible with faint memories of her teenage years arousing at the surface of her mind.

„I haven't seen you like this in a long time Minerva." Albus was smiling at her from his frame and strangely his portraite self was also holding the glass of fire liquid his eyes sparkling mischievously.

„I had a long day Albus. In fact I had a long whole week." She smiled and drank more from her glass.

„I suppose the trials are over?" he asked couriously and drank from the painted glass.

„They are. And they ended as we presumed. I will be handing Hogwarts with all the administrative to the new Headmaster this week. Ah and I almost forgot. Did you manage to gather the resumes for the new assistant of the Headmaster?" she searched her desk with question still on her face.

„We have recieved some proposals. And I would like to pinpoint the one of Vaneria Artorian. The girl's got brains." He smiled and nodded towards small pile of papers at the right end of the desk.

She frowned her brows and thought of the names of all the students which came throught the school.

„The graduating Slytherin? Think it was three years ago?" she asked and looked back at the previous headmaster.

„That's the one. She has 15 owls and last three years was the junior secretary at the Ministry departement for law and commerce." He said slowly drinking more of his whiskey.

„That sounds very good. I remember her. Tiny girl with hair black as coal and blue eyes as sapphires. She was one of the more timid Slytherins and even though pureblood family she never said anything against muggle borns. Sounds good Albus." She smiled and poured second glass full of the whiskey.

„Did you make an appointement or should I?" she asked gulping the liguid.

„I have arranged the owl with the information asking her for the appointement. She will be here tomorrow evening at 5 o'clock if you have time." His silver haired head nodding slowly towards the fireplace.

„Thank you Albus." She smiled and closed her eyes feeling refreshed but still tired.

„Perhaps now you would be able to tell me what you've learned about the vial before it was stolen." He leaned slightly forward in his frame his eyes courious as ever.

She slowly opened her eyes letting the dark spots vanish before carefully replying.

„She told me that the vial was handed to her by „You know who" himself and it contains some memories. That is all she was able to tell me about the whole thing."

„Does the Ministry has any clue as to who could be able to produce such an amount of Lathyrism potion?" Albus asked seriously.

„No clues so far. But I noticed on my way back here that the wards on greenhouse number 7 are gone." She let the rest of the topic hanging in the air and looked directly at her friend.

„We have to asume that the culprit was able to get Sweetpea from our own supply." He said gravely.

„I think so too. The matter is whether to tell it to he Ministry or keep it to ourselves with hope that the incident was only one of a kind." She mused sipping fiery liquide.

„The school has enough problems as it is. I belive that letting this slip past the Ministry won't harm anyone." He smiled at his nodding friend.

„Thought so. And now if you excuse me. I really need some sleep before all the administrative tomorrow. Oh and Albus…"

He looked couriously at her.

„Thank you for your help." She smiled and slowly strode back to the door and flipped her wand over her shoulder to allow tens of angry portraits of previous headmasters look back at the empty office.

„You said what little lady?" the loud and high pitched voice of Mrs. Weasley echoed from the walls of the Burrow and probably was carried by the wind to the continental Europe.

„Like I said mom. We want to move to Grimmaud's place for the summer holidays." Ginny's voice was tired but Harry new too well that behind the tired mask her voice was able to match the extension of her mother's.

„Absolutely out of question." Mrs. Weasley said sternly with fire in her eyes.

„That's just too bad mom because Harry, Ron and Hermione are of age and I want to go with them. Don't make me run away mom." She played a marvelous sob at the end eyeing her mom with teary eyes.

„But that house is... is just so dark and gloomy and dirty and.." was clearly loosing the argument.

„We will clean it. And you and dad can go pay us visit anytime. And furthermore weren't it you who said that it is time for us to start thinking as adults? And living on our own for two months is a good training." Ginny said with all the previous tears and sobs gone.

„Arthur say something." pleaded her husband who was until now succesfully hiding himself behind the morning copy of Daily Prophet.

„Well Molly she's right. And the kids do need some freedom and time to be with each other after all that happened. Let them go darling." He smiled over the top of the newspaper ready to immediately hid again if his wife took him badly.

„Alright. But remember you lot. No troubles. And you will be sending an owl each week and we will pay visits on weekends. Agreed?" she said steely lookind directly at her daughter who now wore the expresion of victory on her face and moved her gaze to the faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione all of them looked guilty bud pleased.

„Yeah mom don't worry." Ginny said and kissed her mother on the cheek.

„And as for you young lady. You've got detention in Hogwarts. And if I learn that you forgot then wish for a miracle." said omniously but smiled at the four of them. „Go pack your things then and be down in an hour for the lunch."

The four of them dashed upstairs and slammed the door from Ron's room tightly shut.

„We made it." Ginny beamed at them and then laughed merrily.

„You've made it Gin." Harry corrected her and smiled while pressing small kiss at her cheek.

„Now you two stop that. You are in my room." Ron said stubbornly and stood between them with disgusted look on his face.

Ginny was just opening her mouth when Hermione stepped in front of them with bussiness like face.

„Quit it. We have to think what to pack. We can't expect the house to be in a good shape after such a long time and we need to take everything which might come handy and help us in the investigaton." She said sternly and looked at them.

„Well you still got that magicaly adjusted bag so we can carry practicaly anything." Ron said yawning and headed towards his bed.

„Yeah but don't you guys want to prepare some more?" She said looking annoyed at Ron who was now lying at his bed and browsing through one of his Quiddich books.

„You're the master mind of this operation Mione. I'll let the details on you." He winked but shranked back under her gaze.

„Ok. All take care of the preparations. Ginny when is you detention week?" she asked her friend who was now stroking Harry's dark hair much to Ron's discomfort.

„I am to be present tomorrow in McGonagalls office. It's not fair. I fought and now I am to be punished for it?" she sighed fiercely looked at Ron in hope he will have some kind of argument.

„Ok then. You will come to Grimmaud's a week later and we can meanwhile establish all that we need." Hermione said encouragingly and smiled.

„Fine." Ginny was still sulking about the whole thing but was interupted with loud crack and all of them looked at the floor in the middle of the room where thick and yellow parchement appeared.

„What the hell is that?" Harry looked curiously at the letter.

Hermione carefully lifted it from the floor and read the addressee.

„Well?" Ron asked.

„It is a letter from 's from professor Snape." She said with unbelivable look in her eyes. „It is addressed to me and Harry."

„Open it." Ginny pressed.

She carefully opened the envelope and read loudly.

_Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter,_

_I have heard about the events which took place after the battle and would like to inform you about some information I have regarding the Vial of Ilwyddiant. Please visit me tomorrow at 2 o'clock in 's. _

_S. Snape_

„What the hell is Vial of Ilwy-whatever?" Ron asked loudly staring at Hermione.

„I have no idea but judging that the vial from the ministery went missing it might be that." Hermione said silently still staring at the yellow page of the letter.

„I want to know why he contacted us. He hates us." Harry said with angry smirk on his face.

Even after all that Snape done. He was not entirely ready to forgive his former teacher all that happened.

„Well we can move to Grimmaud's today afternoon and tomorrow visit him at St. Mungos. It's closer than from here and we will not have Mom behind our backs." Ron said while closing his Quiddich book looking at them.

„Fine." Hermione said finaly and grabbed her special bag from the floor where it layed forgotten for almost a week. „Let's get started." She said sternly pointing at the large cabinet in Ron's room with her wand and all kinds of clothes flew outside folding neatly at Harry's bed.

„Gin bring what you will be taking along here."

Ginny only nodded and went briskly out of the room.

„You know what?" Harry looked at his friends. „This thing's starting to be more and more interesting." He grinned feeling his Gryffindor heart pounding faster at the thought of new adventure.

The large Grandfather clock strucked 2 and the door to the Headmistress office opened letting the youngest of Weasleys into the sunlit room. She made her way towards the desk and smiled mildly at the Headmistress behind it.

„Please take a seat ." she said pleasantly and waved her hand towards stifly looking chair in front of the desk.

Ginny only nodded and seated herself down.

„Do you want anything to drink?" Headmistress asked.

„No thank you professor." Grinny smiled.

„Alright to the detention then. I have quite a few things to manage this week so I will be leaving you under professor Sinister for the week. You will be accomodated in your Gryffindors quarters together with your brother and will help cleaning the school from the mess of the battle. Am I clear?"

„Yes professor." Ginny replied almost smiling.

„Good. You can go prepare yourself and please stop by the office of professor Sinister to start your detention." Headmistress smiled and the door to the office opened leaving Ginny no choice but to take her leave.

She strode down the abandoned corridors of her school noticing here and there visible scars from the battle. Glass littering the floor. Rubble left in the middle of the schoolrooms. Remainders of the statues and armors scattered everywhere.

With every new sight of the destruction she unwilingly replayed events of that night in her mind and fought tears and anger at the same time.

„Hey Gin." She heard loud voice of her older brother behind her and quickly wiped her eyes before facing him.

„I was hoping to catch with you here." He smiled. „Are you alright?" he asked concern in his voice.

„Yeah I'm fine George. Let's find this cabinet and begin with whatever we have to do. I'm tired even before all the work." She grinned at him and started to walk briskly to the end of the corridor.

„Hey wait for me." He screamed and ran after his little sister.

They both ran down several staricases and corridors before coming to the right door of the cabinet of professor Sinister. They knocked and waited and after a while the voice bid them to enter.

„Good afternoon professor." They greeted and moved forward to the desk.

„Thank you for coming." The rich voice of still young looking professor of Astronomy greeted them and she waved them towards the pair of chairs in front of her desk.

„You are both from Gryffindor so I asume you would prefare to clean the area around your house quarters?" she asked mildly and looked at them with dark eyes which always seemed a little bit distant.

„Well yes professor that would be great." George answered little bit unsure about himself. He was never in the presence of the astronomy teacher before. And everyone around him knew he had a crush on her while in his first two years in Hogwarts.

„You can start tomorrow morning after breakfast then. I will help you with whatever I can." She smiled at them. „Ah before I forget. The new password into your common room is Phoenix Feather."

„Erm ok professor. Thank you." Ginny smiled confused. She was expecting long and hard detention not this kind of atituted and offer of help. They both stood up and exited the room.

„Well that was…weird." Ginny said to her brother after closing.

„She was always a little bit distant from what I've heard. But look at the bright side Sis. She will help us and we've got whole afternoon free. What do you want to do?" he asked merrily.

„What about swimming?" she smiled and looked outside throught the window at the mirror like surface of the large lake.

„Great idea." Goerge nodded and the both strolled back into the common room. Not noticing flick of dark hair vanishing behind the corner.

Rubeus Hagrid was slowly ploding his way up the hill to the castle. The owl with message sent in the morning explained nothing. Only that he is summoned into the office of Minerva McGonagall to revise his future career as teacher in Hogwarts.

He was confused. The summer holiday just begun and he was looking forward to actually move into the cave with his younger brother and advance his educating before the new school year starts.

The day was hot and sun was high at the sky and before he arrived to the gates he was already fuming and sweat was glittering at his forhead. He made his way to the eagle statue and said the valid password: _Summer holidays. _He immediately thought that the passwords used by Dumbledore were much better and with deep sigh pushed these thoughts out of his mind letting the steps to take him up into the office.

„Please come in." The stiff and bussiness like voice of current Headmistress reached his ears even before his hand touched the door to knock. He grabbed the golden door handle and entered so familiar room and smiled at Minerva.

„Thank you for comming Hagrid. Please take a seat I don't want to hold you for long." She smiled at him and he sat down into the rigid looking conjured chair infront of the large polished desk.

„I came as fast as I could professor." He thundered with his loud voice and noticed smiling face of Albus Dumbledore in one of the portraits on the wall.

„Well Hagrid. I want to discuss with you the recent events which might lead to the significant changes in your teacher career." She was still smiling and he nervously nodded.

„As you might know. Bellatrix Lestrange was trialed and sentenced to be stripped off of her magic. Since we both know what she did I agreed to take place as her caretaker."

Hagrid gasped. „She was let loose?" he asked angrily. „After all she did?"

„Yes Hagrid. It is a suitable punishement for someone like her. The life among Muggles will be living hell. And please do not agrue, the sentence was already done and she is now in her new home. The question is who will be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts." She said pleasantly and looked directly at him.

„Well with you gone professor I don't really know. Maybe professor Snape when he's healed?"

„Actually Hagrid I recomended you to the Ministry and they agreed to give you chance. You've proved yourself more than once during the war." She said pleasantly.

„What me? But professor I can't…" but he was interupted by the silent voice of previous headmaster.

„Hagrid. You know you've always had my full support and I knew that you are dependable man. That is why you were offered the position of the teacher and now the position of the headmaster. Please think it through and think about the well being of the students. They need someone like you in charge. The have to see that the wizarding world is ready to accept all competent people and that we are not supporting racism as before."

Hagrid was striken with the words. His position as teacher made quite a fuzz but truly the others learned to accept him and maybe this offer will actualy help solve the differencies among wizarding populace.

„But I don't know anything about running the school professor." He said and small blush crept into his face.

„That was already taken care of Hagrid." Minerva said smiling and waved her wand over to the door which opened and let through small witch in dark red robes.

„Please allow me to introduce you to the newly appointed assistant of the headmaster." She stood up and walked to the two of them.

„Hagrid this is Vaneria Artorian, Vaneria this is Rubeus Hagrid our new Headmaster if he kindly accepts." She watched as Hagrid akwardly stood up and shaked hands with the tiny witch.

„My pleasure Hagrid. We haven't seen much of each other while I was at school but I am truly looking forward to work with you." She smiled and small dimples appeard on her cheeks.

„Erm thank you. I..I am looking forward to it too." He stuttered and blushed even more.

„Now you two look like you can manage yourself. Can you please sign these papers to make your position valid?" she pushed few papers across the table and offered him ink with long white quill.

He frowned and signed everything taking good care not smear the papers with ink.

„And what will happen next professor?" he asked still too much confused to think everything through.

„I have already found suitable quarters for you and this office will be availabel to you from tomorrow. Also the secretary from Ministry will be stopping by tomorrow to collect the papers and then the school will be all yours. Albus will be here to help you and so will be Ms. Artorian."

„Ah yes OK. So erm I will be going to pack I guess." He managed to say his hands shaking.

„Don't worry Hagrid. You will do fine I am sure about it." Minerva said smiling encouragingly and made her way to the door.

„I will be leaving school later this evening. You can always owl me if there is something you'll need help with. Take care both of you." She said and patted Hagrid on the shoulder the highest spot she was able to reach.

„Do not worry professor. We will take care of everything." Vaneria smiled sweetly and winked with her blue eye before the back of tall witch dissappeared behind the door.

„Now Hagrid. What do you want to do first?" she asked excitedly and turned around to look into the horrified face of her new boss.


	7. Chapter 6 – The Black House

Chapter 6 – The Black House

Bellatrix was absolutely furious. There was nothing eadible in the whole kitchen and she was feeling awfull. The whole night spent on the floor beside the fire made her every joint ache and she tried to walk it off.

The house was a hole. The kitchen was small with only one window and door to the backdoor garden. The garden was even worse. Full of weed and dark trees with broken fence and in the middle ages old puddle of rainwater and she dared not to go closer in fear of whatever might live in there.

The hall was dark with walls probably painted in dark red some decades ago now having shade between brown and black and at some places the original red color remained, giving the whole walls odd look of blood staines.

The doors to the living room were closed and no matter what she tried they remained locked and only the look at them made her fury grew bigger. _Stupid doors_. She kicked them and immediately regreted it as the burning ache from the tip of her foot reached her brian.

„Great." She hissed and limped towards the stairs to see what „surprises" are hidden upstairs.

The whole day was disaster. No food. Disgusting water from the rusted pipes. The bathroom looked even worse than her cell in Azkaban. Better and better.

She made her way upstairs and pushed open the first door facing the stairs. Clearly the master bedroom with lighter spot on the wall where dubble bed once stood. Only tattered curtains left hanging over the dirty windows revealing the sight of a large chestnut tree in front of them, the shadow casted by the branches made the whole room dark and depressing. Not the kind of room she was looking for. Maybe sometime long ago in her past the dark and depressing room would be perfect for her, but not now. Now she wanted light and air. Feeling as if constantly suffocating in the dirty muggle neighborhood.

She hurried and left the room slamming the door tightly shut behind her and with faint flick of curiosity entered the second smaller room right across the corridor.

The walls seemed to be painted in something what probably was blue with two large windows and small balcony it was airy and light. The windows facing the open space at the left side of her house and she saw meadow in the distance with small forest up the hill. She didn't notice that surrounding before. Probably because she had spent whole yesterday looking desperately at her shoes.

She walked to the balcony door and pushed them open. Warm air faintly smelling of summer morning entered the room and she noticed the balcony facing the garden but there were no trees reaching with branches towards it and the wall was covered with thick growth of ivy some of the leafs already tinted with red.

She turned and faced the wall. She always loved ivy. Her fingers tracing the lovely shapes of leafs and she rembered her youth when she dreamt of her own house covered with ivy from roof to the basement.

She let her hand fall back beside her hip and walked back into the room. No use in dwelling on these sentimental memories.

Ok this one will be mine. She smiled and opened all the windows and both wings of balcony door to allow summer air enter the room and warm it with sunlight.

Yes the house was small, awful and dirty but it was hers. She never had her own place in all her life. Her childhood spent in the Black Manor wasn't about privacy. When she was growing up with two younger sisters and constant visits of her cousin her room was always filled with people and only times spent alone were nights.

Then Hogwats. With other six Slytherin girls her dorms were quite crowded and the little privacy the curtains on the bed offered was all she had. Then after she married her whole life shrinked to the chores for the Dark Lord and fullfilment of her marital duties. Yes she probably liked her husband. Rodolfus could be sweetheart when he set his mind to it, the problem was that he set his mind to pleasant things only sporadicaly and she soon grew used to his angry outbursts but still he was pureblooded and rich, all that she ever wanted from marriage. And now that whole life was gone and she was left alone to die from hunger in this stupid, dark and small house.

Her thoughts were interupted with doorbell and she carefully made her way down to the hallway to see who was foolish enough to intrude into her privacy the one and only she ever had. And as desperate and angy as she was she set her mind to defend this newly gained freedom against anything.

The doorbell rang again as she silently tiptoed on the wooden floor her heart beating fast with hand in her pocket realizing painfully that her wand had been snapped before.

She looked through the dirty window managing to remain hidden behind the curtain and her eyes looked at some man dressed in blue shirt and shorts with large dark bag over his shoulder. He certainly didn't look like someone who came to threaten her and from the way he was dressed he was muggle for sure.

Her caution dropping she was musing weather she locked the front door or not.

„Who's there?" she asked in her most unfriendly voice and to make herself calm grabbed one of the firepokers from the corner.

„I've got mail for you. Are you Mrs. Lestrange?" the man behind the door asked friendly.

_The mail for me? What a stupid way of delivering letters._ She thought and leaned the poker back against the wall and with angry face opened the door.

_Have to lock them next time. _She made mental note and smirked.

The small postman was standing right infront of her his friendly expresion fading from his face when he saw her.

_Oh yes I must probably be looking horrible. _She thought again and her face got even angrier look than before.

„Yes that is me." She snarled at the man crossing her hands on her chest and lifting her chin proudly.

„Erm here." He said and handed her thick yellow parchement envelope. The kind she knew all too well. Ministry letter. _What do they want now?_ She was even more furious than before and looked back from the letter at the small man before her.

„Anything else?" she asked her voice dripping with anger and her hand clutching the letter furiously as if trying to strangle it.

„I just wanted to welcome you to our neighborhood." The postman replied nervously still eying the dark woman dressed in strange tattered black dress with bruises on her cheeks and with murder on her face.

„Thanks." She replied dryly wanting nothing more than to punish this man for trespasing her territory.

„Do you want any free prospects?" he asked making one step back and offered her a hand full of colorful papers.

„Whatever makes you leave." Yes she was enjoying his nervousness. If nothing else even this was some kind of power and she needed to feel any kind of power right now.

He handed her the papers and with silent farewell left hurriedly to cross the street and continue his work. She was still looking at his back noticing him to ring the doorbell of another house and chatting for a long time with an old woman.

_Was I supposed to talk to him like that? _She tore her gaze from them and disappeared behind the door back into her dark but private house feeling oddly secure in those dark and moldy walls. Her feet carried her into kitchen where she grabbed her bag. She decieded earlier in the morning that she will be staying upstairs in her room with ligt and warmth from outside. She dashed up the stairs and entered her small room and with sigh of relief sat on the empty floor layed the colorfull pages beside her and ripped appart the brown envelope.

_Dear Mrs. Black_

_Please allow me to inform you about the results of your divorce proceedings. Mr. Rodolfus Lestrange layed up claim to divorce your marriage. The whole case was thouroughly investigated and Ministry found enough evidence for approval. _

_Since there are no property claims from your side…_

She screamed and tore the letter into small pieces leaving them scattered on the floor.

„How dare you divorce me!" she was furious. The kind of fury she hadn't felt for a long time.

„How dare you piece of filth. After all I've done for you." She stood up and with all her anger started to bash the wall with her fists finding it oddly calming. Calming enough to satisfy her angry outburst but not enough not to notice the sharp pain in her left hand where the now blooded knuckles made odd cracking sound and burning pain invaded her brain.

„ I just hope you'll enjoy your kiss you bastard!" she cryed loudly and dropped slowly to the ground clutching her broken hand.

„The hell what am I supposed to do with it?" she was still talking loudly perhaps to calm herself. The throbbing in her hand growing stronger and stronger. She clenched her teeth and tried to move the fingers, immediately the pain spreaded back into the entire arm.

„Alright moving it is not a good idea." Even through the pain she was absolutely sure she sounded like a freak. Talking to herself loudly. Well everyone around her always thought her freak so why not be one.

She rested the injured hand in her lap and tried to find anything in the room which might help her focus on something else not just the throbbing pain which almost made her vomit had she had anything in her stomach.

She layed her eyes on the colorful pages on the ground and pulled them closer to see what all those images were. She immediately noticed that they were not moving. That sparkled a flick of curiousity as she opened the pages with her almost unhurt hand and looked at the pictures of various kind of food. Her stomach answered her with loud rumbling and she looked at the prices. Well at least she thought the numbers with odd symbol before it prices.

She still had those fifty pounds in her pocket and quick count asured her that she might be able to buy some food with it. The only question was where. She browsed one page after the other and at the last one was picture of some large and probably metal building with lots of cars in front of it.

„That's it." She exclaimed excitedly but seconds later realized that she had no idea where the store were or how to get there.

„Well no use sitting here waiting for death." Her mind was a little bit slow from the lack of food, sleep and from the constant pain the hand was causing her, but after a while she managed to persuade herself to go out and try to look for the shop but first she would have to make herself at least partily presentable, she certainly wasn't in mood for another stares of muggles from everywhere she'd went.

„That is the last bag. Thank you Hagrid." Minerva smiled at her friend and put the last bag into the emerald flames in the fireplace in her office.

„You are welcome professor." Hagrid said with still stiffened face. The face he had from the evening she announced him as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

„So you will be taking care of that..that woman now?" He asked again as if to hoping to hear some different answer.

„Yes Hagrid. I've already rented a small house in her present neighborhood and with my animagus skills I will be able to watch her unnoticed." She smiled. The animagus disguise was great oportunity how to get herself into the life of Bellatrix without her knowing about it. Also it gave her ways to use memory spells on her and made her inject the potion to get rid of her magical powers. All and all it was a good idea.

„Well take good care of the school. And I'll be looking forward for the letter from you when the new term starts." She gave him one of her rare warm smiles and entered the emerald flames.

„Goodbye professor." He waved at her and with the roar she vanished in the fireplace. The emerald flames died out and left her office in the dark.

Another rapid journey through spinning no-time connected to the countless fireplaces made her dizzy as she walked out of her own fireplace in her new home.

It was nice small house at the end of Vistaria Lane in one of the quieter muggle neighborhoods. Living room with walls painted in white and comfortable furniture. Her bookcase was still empty but that was about to change. She smiled and continued her tour though the interior. The kitchen was small but cozy with stone fireplace and large window facing the garden at the side of the house. She was just playing with the thought of starting a small herb garden nothing out of ordinary, just to spice up her food and one or maybe two more interesting plants for some of the potions when her thoughts were interupted with faint knock on the window.

She turned herself to look what was that and found out small brown owl sitting on the parapet knocking with it's beak impatiently.

_Ah well I can't probably escape the mail even for an hour._ She mused and went to the window to let the bird inside and take whatever it carried.

A while later she was holding a thick brown envelope and recognized immediately the handwriting of Artur Weasley. With curious look she opened the letter and scanned the whole content with her lightly green eyes.

_Minerva, I just hope that this letter catches up with you in your new home. I've got few news for you. Harry, Hermione and Ron are moving back to Grimmauds place if you have anything you want to ask from them you'll find them there starting tomorrow. Also I've heard that Severus Snape woke up from his coma and is getting better. The last thing I want to tell you is that today Rodolfus Lestrange divorced Bellatrix so if you are planning a visit. Be careful I can only imagine what that information have done to her. _

_Hope you are alright. _

_Arthur_

She layed the parchement beside her and wasn't able to remain silent. She was laughing loudly actually.

„He divorced her." She was still laughing despite the rigidness she presented to the whole world.

_Well it's only getting better. _She mused and still with wide smile across her face toured the rest of the house. The bedroom was nice with large french window across the one wall and door into the second smaller garden at the back of the house.

No use in waiting. She thought and turned herself into the small stripped cat. The whole process was rather interesting. She had to project the image of the animal in her mind. Not leaving out a single detail and then force herself with all her magic power to flow into the image. Precision was vital. If you left your heart out of the image you are in trouble.

She carefully scanned her cat body and when satisfied ran out of the still opened window into the blackness of the night her eyes giving her vision so good that it looked like the street was bathed in the day light.

She made her way down and crossed the street to stop and look at the old house standing forlornly looking somewhat sad. She carefully made her way around the building looking for weaknesses to find her way inside. Then at the back of the house she found large chestnut tree reaching all the way up to the window in the second floor. She climbed and squeezed herself through one missing glass tile in the window finding herself in the dark and strangely smelling room. The doors were shut but that was no problem, she knew how to open them even when she had paws instead of hands now.

Actually Minerva McGonagall loved her cat form. It was refreshing and she was free from all duties and limitations of her human life. Being a cat had something adventurous in it and she was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. She always enjoyed adventure.

She carefuly opened the door and her huge emerald green eyes looked throught the interior. The house was certainly bigger than the one she rented but was in bad shape. She strode down the stairs not making any noise at all on her soft paws. Her nose lead her into what she thought kitchen.

The light in the fireplace was just about to die out and beside it she found laying on the floor the small shadow of Bellatrix. She was laying so close to the fireplace that the cat was afraid for her hair. Her whole body curled up with hand under her head.

_She's certainly looking peacefull while sleeping._ The cat thought and made her way closer to scan the face of her duty. Black eyes tightly shut, the always present pride and scorn vanished from her featuress and she looked almost nice.

She tranformed back into her human form and reached for her wand. With faint flick performed all too well known _Imperius _and planted the orders into the sleeping witch's mind.

_You have to inject the potion into your hand at 9 o'clock in the morning and at the same time in the evening. You will know where to find the injection when the time comes and forget all about it when the process is done. _

_Easy. _She smiled and left the injection on the table, makin sure to charm it with simple translocation spell forcing it to vanish and teleport into her own house once used. Now the only thing which remained was to rise up guarding wards over the house and garden to make sure no one from the wizarding world entered unnoticed.

She melted once more into the cat and returned the way she came inside. When down under the tree she pulled out her wand and started to circle around the house with the tip of the wand pressed against the ground muttering anti-portkey wards, anti-apparition wards and lastly the warning wards which would alarm her of the presence of someone with magical powers.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting comfortably in her living room reading one of her favourites books and enjoying the night. Starting tomorrow she would be living across the street in the Black House as she started to call it.

_I just hope Bellatrix don't mind cats._


	8. Chapter 7 – Shopping tour

**Hey, so first things first as they say I have to clear up a few questions.**

**So yeah I let Severus Snape be alive. I originaly intented to leave him dead but as I was thinking the story through I needed someone close to The Dark Lord and he was always one of my most favourite characters. So yes here he is and he will appear more.**

**Second thing is. I will be concentrating of Bellatrix and Minerva for a while. After all the story is mainly about them. Won't leave Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny behind for long but just let them rest for a time being **

**Thirdly, yes I will be bringing back Draco along with some other characters from Hogwarts, no details yet don't want to spoil story line for you.**

**I've rated the story T for language and some scenes of violence. I don't intent to describe sex scenes into the detail (despite this story being Femmslash between Bella and Minerva) so cool off :-P**

**I will try to stick with the possible events which might happen after the battle in Hogwarts and I really don't want any major character or event changes for the HP Epilog of the 7th book. **

**Yep, I will be bringing my own characters to life. You've so far seen one and she will get more space to show off. Others will follow.**

**The last thing. I do appologise for my English. I now realize that I might have took a little bit too much but I still love English and think it sounds and tastes better than my native language. Will continue in it. The only thing I am really afraid of is use of tenses. I am horrible in it so please bear with it. I am trying to improve but takes time and since my native language has only 3 tenses I have really many difficulties using 12 tenses in English :-D hope that the tenses problems are not ruining this story. **

**Thank you all for reading. This one is like my baby. Got new ideas along the way as the story develops and I really enjoy breathing life into the charaters making them do things which I like. **

**Now really last thing. Will be making Bellatrix/Minerva vid soon to tribute my story. So if you like vids I'll post the link here. **

**(Woot what a long comment. Hope I didn't leave anything out. *thinking* ah yes one more thing. As I am born as kinda boring person with no sense for humor, please don't expect this story to be humorous. I just can't do that. The best thing that can come out of me is some kind of dry sarcasm. Might use that on Bella and Snape some thimes later.) **

**BadVaal out.**

Chapter 7 – Shopping tour

She was standing infront of the mirror with disgusted look on her face. The skirt was too short and the shirt was too long. She turned around and looked over her shoulder to see how she looked from behind.

_More like a school uniform. _She turned again and pulled the sleeves of the white shirt up and folded them right above the elbows. With deep sight she prolonged her stare at her left hand where the Dark Mark vanished completely leaving her sking oddly bare. She felt naked without the image of a skull and snake.

She shook her head and looked back into the mirror. The more important thing was wheather to leave the last two buttons opened or not the latter seemed better since she could show off the silver neclace with small pendant with large B on it.

_The only thing worth something._ She thought and left the buttons be as they were closing her face to the mirror.

Even though the mirror was old and specled it reflected the truth. She was absolute mess. Yeah she never bothered with combing her hair into some sort of hairstyles always leaving them wild and untamed but now she thought that maybe a little change would do her good.

She reached for her bag and pulled out silver comb, another remainder of her better days. Combing hair into anything resembling neatness with only one hand weren't certainly easy. Only the process of dressing up into the muggle like clothes made her loosing her temper more than once and she shot her eyes into the direction of broken glass on the floor in her room. The glass being remainder of smaller mirror. The one she found in the bathroom and the one braking too easy under her anger.

The struggle with the hair continued for another fifteen minutes then she finaly gave up and pinned her hair into two curly ponytails. When she looked back into the mirror she was looking like schoolgirl. _Well no use in looking young in your fourties when you don't show off._ She smiled and took up her bag and walked briskly out of her room and down the stairs.

The day was sunny and presumably hot and she was nervous as hell as she made her way through the dark hallway. Her stomach turning leaving her feeling insecure and vulnerable which resulted in trebling of her hands. She hated to feel like this. During her days among Death Eaters she felt this way so many times and always hated it. The constant struggle for the power and acknowledgment the jesting insults at her being woman all that made her constantly angry. She clutched her uninjured hand into a fist and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Then walked out into the summer morning only to step onto something soft and tender and the step onto it resulted in loud meow echoing up and down the road.

„Bloody hell!" she shouted her heart halfway towards the heart attack and jumped back into the doorframe her eyes looking at the stripped small cat standing now with her hairs up and eyeing her with hurt and anger in her eyes the tail swishing furiously from side to side and ears flipped backwards.

She stepped one step back into the house holding the bag infront of her legs protectively.

„Shooo!" she tried to scare the cat away but the answer was only angry hiss. The cat was definitely in a bad mood and now was strolling closer to her, her head raised proudly, the huge emerald eyes not leaving her for even one wink.

„Get lost!" she tried it again this time stepping forward and waving her bag at the cat which entirely ignored her walking slowly into the house not even bothering to look back at the woman still standing between the opened door.

„Just wait until I return!" she called into the darkeness of the hallway and shut the door behind her not feeling entirely well after the shock and total defeat her ego suffered from the bloody cat.

Minerva went cat as she named the process of changing the shape and seated herself at the threshold of the Black House enjoying the feeling of warm morning sunlight at her soft fur. _What a delightful way of spending morning, _She thought and layed herself down with all four paws stretched in full lenght and only the slow patting of the tip of her tail revealed that she was not sleeping.

If it hadn't been considered ridiculous she would purr out of pure joy of being entirely free of all the duties she left in Hogwarts. But no, purring was not the way one should behave even if in the skin of a cat.

Her eyes were closing and suddenly the sharp pain in her tail made her jump up and scream. Off course the scream of pain left her mouth only as a meow but that was enough to made the boot on her tail back off and she looked in anger to the face of Bellatrix.

She almost loughed being it possible with cat mouth and vocal cords. The witch looked almost like fainting and the way she jumped back into the house was priceless. Well the situation was here why not using it. She managed to put on a face of total fury scaring Bellatrix even more and with pride walked into the house not bothering to look back at her.

_Easy enought_. She thought as she walked upstairs into the smaller bedroom her nose noticing that there was Bellatrix's scent strongest marking the place as her bedroom and judging from the clothes scatered on the floor the only place in whole house she occupied.

She looked around the empty bedroom noticing shards of mirror in the corner, pile of dark clothes laying in the middle of the room and some sorts of food catalogues scattered all over the place. She looked out of the window and saw meadows and forest no wonder that she chose this room. The view was breathtaking. As she slowly turned around she noticed blood stains on the wall. They were fresh. _Was she beating the wall because of something?_ She thought worried and set out to look properly thought the whole house. The last time she was here she did not bothered with the inspection.

Her steps led her into the basemet stopping before large dubble winged door. She changed back now sure enough that Bellatrix was gone. She was wondering where she might have gone but no use in thinking over it now. Her hand rising and pulling the handle of the door. Locked.

_Well why not helping her a little._ She smiled and pulled out her wand flicking it and non-verbaly using Alohomora. The faint click announced her success and she entered large room with dark carpet, huge stone fireplace and french window facing out into the street covered all the way down with red curtains.

The house was small for sure but the interior clearly looked richly even in this decayed state and the dark tastes of Black family clearly showed the owner. With little smile she walked out of the living room and closed the door behind her. Her steps leading her thought the dark hallway into the kitchen.

Hmm looks like no food at all. That is probably where she went. Minerva sat down on the last remaining chair and lost herself in thoughts. Bellatrix shopping in muggle store, the kind of sight she would pay to watch but something deep inside her moved in pity. The woman was clearly lost, hungry and judging from the blood on the wall injured.

_She did all the terrible things in the past._ She remainded herself and the faces of Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasly and Neville flooded her mind. _She gets what she deserves._

Bellatrix was looking into the prospect with the picture of the store and with frowned eyebrows tried to figure out where the place was. But the picture produced only few information. It was clearly some open space with lots of cars infront of it. The pain in her broken hand returned and she had to clench her teeth to stop tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

She looked around the long street, only small houses on both sides returning her gaze back to the picture feeling more and more depressed. She was hungry. The kind of hunger she never felt even in Azkaban. She hadn't eaten anything for four days her body weak and her legs shaking.

„Looking for something dear?" she heard woman's voice behind her and turned around to see the face of small, kindly smiling woman in her sixties.

She opened and closed her mouth. The muggle was talking to her, all her body flinched in revulsion and she stepped back.

The woman infront of her shifted her gaze on the prospect in her hand and smiled broadly.

„If you are heading towards the mall it's about five miles down this street and across the rail." She said still smiling.

Bellatrix was angry. The muggle woman offered her help. She didn't need the help from filthy muggles. She was capable of finding her own way around. She shot one angry look at the small woman and forgeting her broken hand waved it towards her to shoo her off. Immediately the pain returned and her face paled.

„Are you feeling alright?" the woman asked and seeing the young woman infront of her was about to collaps held her tigtly under her arms helping her to steady herself.

„Don't touch me." Bellatrix hissed and tried to pull herself out of her reach to prevent her dirty hands touching her pale skin. But it was of no use. The gentle touch of the small woman grew stronger and she walked down the street with Bella obediently strolling by her side.

They entered one of the small houses with windows facing the street and she was seated down on the soft couch still too confused from the things that happened to show any kind of resistance.

She was in the muggle house. With some totaly strange muggle woman, sitting on a muggle couch and quite suddenly holding a glass of water in her uninjured hand.

„Drink it it'll make you better." The woman said looking oddly concerned.

„Who are you?" Bellatrix managed to say through disgust on her face as she was holding the glass of water eyeing it as if it would explode every moment.

„You live in the house one street back don't you? The one which was abandoned for so long. I saw you sitting on the stairs." The woman answered not averting her eyes.

„Yes." She replied simply. She was certainly not in the mood for chatting with old muggle neighbor about her new accomodation. The whole incident made her uncomfortable. In her world no-one stopped by to offer her help just because they were neighbors. With uncertain look on the glass she saw face of Snape and immediately thought about poison.

„I am Catherine and you must be Bellatrix." She said with face clearly showing her anxiety for any reaction and she was not dissapointed. The loud thut echoed throught the room when the glass fell on the carpet spilling the water in large stain.

„How do you know my name?" Bellatrix managed to say with strangeled voice.

„I know your cousin Sirius. He was staying in the house some years back and we talked with each other a lot." She said smiling leaving the glass on the carpet.

_This has to be some kind of a joke!_ Bella cried in her head eyeing the woman as if she was about to grow second head.

„He told me about you quite often. Looks like you have had some family quarrels he really wanted to smooth off. How is he by the way. He hadn't wrote anything to me last three years and he wrote at least on Christmas."

The woman was babbling on and on. _Sirus, Chistmas, writing What the hell? _She had to shook her head to think straight.

„He's dead." She replied indeferently not looking the muggle into the eyes. Even though she was kinda proud of herself for wiping the taint in form of Sirius form her family she also remembered the happy days spend with him before they went to Hogwarts and those memories held some kind of remorse or regret maybe.

As she expected the face of an older woman grew darker and sad. „I am so sorry to hear this. He was such a nice boy." She said with long sigh and lowered her eyes only to notice bruised, swollen and still blooded hand.

„My this looks terrible." She exclaimed and moved her hands towards the injury in atempt to touch it.

Bellatrix panicked. No way she would ever let the muggle touch her hand and quickly snatched her arm back pushing the pain out of her mind.

„Don't be like that. I won't hurt you. I used to be a doctor before I retired now show me the hand it looks really awfull and certainly you don't want to have you fingers forewer pointing odd angles." She said resolutely grabbing her hand and eying the injury with professional gaze carefully picking one finger after the other touching them and inspecing the knuckles.

„You are lucky to have it like this. We don't need to go to hospital. Just sit here I'll bring my first aid kit and we'll see what we can do." She darted off the room leaving Bellatrix totaly confused looking around the room and leaving her eyes on collection of photos standing in frames on the cabinet near the window. The one cathing her eye was of her cousin, smiling hapily as he stood by Catherin's side holding her around the waist.

The distant feeling of remorse grew deeper but not deep enought to be stronger than hatered she held towards that man who forever tainted the name Black with his presence.

The closing footsteps made her avert her eyes watching as Catherine entered the living room with small case in her hand sitting oposite of her grabing her hand again.

„Now how did you came to this?" she started talking again. The woman will probably never shut up. Bellatrix rolled her eyes not looking at what the woman was doing to her hand. She never took sight of her own blood calmly. Strange she thought. The blood of other made her excited and watching the suffering of other under her wand was giving her pleasure. _Better than sex_. she thought amused. But yet whenever she saw her own blood or injuries her stomach threatened her to throw out and she was always on the verge of fainting.

„I fell off the stairs." She said with silent voice. Not even bothering to sound convincing.

„And the bruises on your face are also from the fall?" Catherine asked sharply and before Bella could do anything flipped one loosened streak of her hair form her cheek to look at now green bruises.

„Well…" she was tired and her mind was too slow to think of any lies so she decided no to say anything.

„I see. Well sweetheart if you have any trouble with that bastard who did this to you again, just came here." She smiled and lowered her bandaged hand back in her lap.

„Erm thank you." She said more to break the silence than for any meaning of the words. She realized she hadn't thanke anyone since the night when she recieved her Dark Mark and was thanking from the depths of her hear to her Master for accepting her into his inner circle of Death Eaters.

„You were on the way to the mall. Need anything specific?" Catherine said smiling again and looking into her dark doe like eyes.

„Just some food." She replied honestly. Her stomach constantly remainding her of her hunger.

„Well no use in going that far. There is smaller shop nearby and you can buy almost everything in there. I will show you the way."

Why was she so kind to her. Because she knew Sirius some years ago and because he told her about his cousin? Muggles were certainly strange.

Both women stood up and exited the small house entering back into the hot summer day outside. It was so strange. Walking on the street acompanied by this muggle woman who wanted, yes actually wanted to help her. And she hadn't asked anything in return yet. Bellatrix was wondering where's the catch in all this.

„And that substitute for a husband suddenly decided that after twenty years of marriage I am too old for him. Would you belive that? But I said „go to that whore of yours but don't you think that you will get even a tea pot from our house" and he really went. Well and you see he never saw this house again. Thank god the law was on my side in that matter." Catherine was surely talkative Bellatrix thought and silently walked by her side looking sternly on the pavement not noticing her surrounding.

„Are you married Bella?"

„Divorced." She answered silently not averting her eyes from the pattern on the pavement.

„And I always say no man is worth any tear dear. Just stop thinking about the bastard and you'll be fine. That is why you moved in here?"

She was nosy. But then again she was the only person in the whole world who talked to her and who was interested in her life.

„Well sort of." She replied cautiously tearing her gaze from the ground and looking around the strange neighborhood with small houses and gardens and flowers and summer smells. The dogs were barking behind the fences and somewhere in the distance she heard children screaming. All and all it was quite…nice. Strange but nice.

„And here it is."

They entered small shop with ailes filled with shelfs overstuffed with all kinds of things. She never went shopping in all her life being used to rely on houselves to manage everything from food to cleaning and her clothes were custom made in her manor. This looked odd but slightly entertaining.

She squeezed herself among the shelves and studied the colorfull boxes and bags in them.

„So what do you need?" Catherine asked from behind her.

„Anything to eat." Bellatrix replied. The second honest reply today. What in the world was happening to her.

Suddenly Catherine laughed and to her discomfort pattet her shoulder. „You are just like Sirius when we first came shopping together. He was lost in the same way as you saying exactly the same thing."

She only rolled her eyes and rumbling in her stomach reminded her of her hunger.

„Well leave it to me." Catherine said taking one of the shopping baskets and she went on ahead picking all kinds of thing from the shelves and going from one aile to the other.

„I have only fifty pounds." Bella said mentaly kicking herself for saying anything. Surely it would made Catherine start off with another annoying talking.

„Don't worry about it now dear." She was waved off and forced to follow the small energetic woman like a puppy.

Two hours later she was again siting in the muggle house this time in the kitchen and devouring the best dinner she ever had in all her life. If the muggles coud cook like this she seriously considered the option of keeping them instead of houselves.


	9. Chapter 8 – Price of  Freedom

Chapter 8 – Price of Freedom

He was standing in the dark room looking out of the window on the silent grounds around his house. The lawns and gardens were silent and heavy with darkness of the night only the moonlight illuminated old trees and carefully trimmed bushes. The pale light sucking colors from everything it touched leaving it silver and shadowy, giving the whole scenery oddly sick look.

His head turned quickly as he heard the creeking sound of the front door. Why was every door creeking in this house? He was listening to the sound of steps on the marble stairs and then silent knock on his door. He turned his head back towards the window still amazed by the dark scenery of the garden. He loved the night. It wasn't so far ago when he was terrified of shadows and darkness but since his planes went so smoothly his heart grew stronger. With every ounce of power he gained he was bolder and bolder.

The knocking echoed once more and he pulled his dark green cloak tighter around his body and with deep sigh answered.

„Enter." His voice was also stronger. Sounding mature and intimidating. He liked his voice now. That sort of rich, deep and yet threating sound it possesed.

Again the creeking, he hated it and with total fury against the creeking door his hand snatched from underneath the cloak and he pointed his wand the the door frame blasting it into smithereens. The echo from the explosion acompanied by loud scream of fear as tiny figure jumped down to the ground covering the head with both hands.

„Sorry, wasn't aiming at you." He said lazily and returned his hand with wand back under the dark green fiber of his clothing.

„He finaly spoken sir." The shaken voice said behind his back.

„Good. At last we are getting somewhere." His eyes were still scanning the grounds below the window. The moon now casted over by clouds the darkness of the night was breathtaking.

„How's your assignement proceeding?" he asked coldly.

„Everything is going according the plan sir."

„And what about her?"

„I wasn't able to find her location yet. But sir I will do everything to find her and bring her to you." He could almost feel the trembling of the person behind him.

„I am possitive you will." He said his voice colder than ever as he slowly turned around looking at the figure before him.

„Because I will not tolerate failures." He smiled. Not warmly but with terrifying cold smile and stared with his green eyes to the blue ones of his servant.

„Dismissed." He hissed and strode across the room not paying any attention to the rubble on the floor. His footsteps carrying him down the stairs into the underground cellars. Well it used to be cellars now they were his personal prison.

His heart flickered as he passed bared doors on both sides of quite a long stony corridor when he stopped and opened the last ones and entered cold and damp cell.

„Well I've heard you got your brains back so tell me the password for your Gringott account and I swear you will be freed from this misery." He asked warmly. He loved his voice even more now. Allowing it to shift from coldest depths of scorn into the warmest heights of fained friendship.

„What about my son?" the crouching figure on the floor asked in hoarsed voice trembling violantly.

„Do not worry. I have uses for the likes of him."

„The password, NOW!" all the previous traces of warmth and friendship gone his voice sounding commanding. Yes he enjoyed to command. To strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. To watch them flinch under his gaze, to make them do whatever possible to please him. Yes he loved power and success.

„The password is Le Sang Pur." The figure said brokenly.

„Good. Now sign this and you will be free." He waved his wand and pile of papers appeared from nowhere flying silently down infront of the person on the floor. His hand dissapeard in foldes of his robe pulling out long black quill. His favourite he mused and stretched his arm leaving it high above his crouching prisoner making him reach up. Yes reach up with his bare hands. Reach up to obey him. Reach up to please his master.

He grabbed the quill and started to signing the papers one by one. He thought there might be hundered of them and yet it might be more. Judging from the events this whole pile summarized his whole property. Everytime he wrote his name the sharp pain cutted to random part of his body and he was sure that he was carving his name into his own flesh.

The pile of signed papers vanished and he dared not to look up. His body acheing everywhere and he felt blood flowing down his cheeks and he knew that in the middle of his forehead he carried now and forever his name. Carved into his skin.

„Thank you. Hope you don't mind I forgot to bring ink but seems like you managed." He chuckled. The sight of broken man before his feet made him excited. Yes he felt excited beyond belief. How could he have lived all his life without this was beyond his understanding.

„Now I promised to set you free didn't I?" he said sweetly and pulled out his wand.

„You see I was always told that path to freedom is thorny and difficult. It is not easy because we have to learn to respect and treasure our freedom. Well now I will give you thorns and difficulties and lets see how much respect it will give you."

„CRUCIO!" his voice roared and he watched as the man on the floor collapsed his body shaking in convulsions and his mouth was screaming. The kind of scream he learned to love. The sound of defeat and ultimate sound of his own power. The feeling was overpowering.

He flinched the wand and the screaming stopped. With one lazy wave his wand conjured dark green, leather chair. He seated himself comfortably just infront of now trembling shadow on the floor and crossed his legs.

„Well now do you see the thorns? Have you found you respect?" he asked his eyes shining in the darkness.

„Please…please let me go." The voice below him answered weakly. He hated it when someone was weak. He was once considered weak himself but that was changed now and he was absolutely furious when the figure infront of him reminded him of such days.

„I see you still don't understand your journey towards freedom. Well we will try it again."

„CRUCIO!"

Another scream but this time fainter as the person at his feets slowly loosened strengh. The screams grew into some sort of babbling after some time and then into laughter. Yes the man on the ground was laughing maddily trashing his fists against the stone floor spilling the blood all around, leaving dark red spots on the cold, grey tiles.

It was refreshing to see someone loosing his mind to the cruciatus curse. He tried it before but the woman just stopped screaming after a while laying lifelessly on the floor drooling from her mouth her eyes bulging widely from her eyesockets. This was definately better show.

The man on the floor even started to bang his head against the ground spiling more and more blood and disgusting gurbling sounds escaped his mouth. He stared at the struggle infront his feet for another minute before lowering his wand.

„Do you see your respect now? The thorns and perill on your journey to freedom? He asked amused and stood up from the chair.

„Good night Lucius. And sweet dreams." He said with broad smile spreading accross his face leaving the deranged man in the cell and in total darkness.

They got up early in the morning wanting to make sure everything was prepared before leaving the house for the hospital.

Harry pushed the fried eggs around his plate, they tasted like carton box with a little bit of ketchup. Ron's cooking skills definately didn't improved and since Hermione strictly refused to cook breakfast and rather spent whole morning in the bathroom upstairs there was no choice.

„What for the love of all gods can take her so long." Ron said irritably eyeing the eggs as if his life time enemies pludging the fork into them with pure hatered.

„I don't know. Maybe combing her hair or something?" Harry answered evasively trying to swallow another piece of that yellow mass sticking forcefully to his teeth and tonge.

„Yeah maybe." Ron said still angry and sipped from his cup of coffee his eyes suddenly wide spilling the dark liquid all over the table.

„Merlin Harry why didn't you told me I was pouring salt in it?"

„I didn't noticed." He said taking all his strengh to stop himself from laughing.

„GUYS WHAT TAKES YOU SO LONG?" Hermiones voice echoed throught the hallway and Harry immediately thought about Sirius mother's portrait. The resemblance was frightening.

They both slowly stood up and with sour faces entered the hall. The three of them were living together for one week and already they were all fighting about the daily chores. The bathroom. Books and quills. And Harry painfully remembered the scene yeasterday night when he found Ron sitting on the stairs only in his undershorts.

„She threw me out of bedroom." Ron's voice was still echoing in his head.

„Well mate haven't you heard about waiting till marriage?" Harry asked sympateticaly.

„Bloody hell…"

And from that point the whole morning was disaster starting with breakfast and ending with messed up apparition when Ron accidentaly left half of his hand outside the hospital door. Luckily he was treated in no time and now they were climbing up the stairs to the clinic dealing with injuries caused by magical creatures.

„Yes?" the monotone and kinda unfriendly voice of middle aged mediwitch asked him from the small window in the wall next to the entrance.

„We are here to visit Severus Snape." Harry anaswered trying to sound chearfull and managing to conjure a faint smile on his face.

„Names?" she replied in the same monotone manner and Harry's smile dripped from his face.

„Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

„Rom 309." The mediwitch said not even bothering to look up from her newspapers spreaded over the desk.

„Thank you." He managed to say thinking about unlucky people who hated their jobs and fearing his own future.

The door to the clinic opened and they soon found themselves strolling through the long corridor reading golden numbers on the white doors. After 309 appeared they all stopped and looked at each other. Yes they were invited but still. Going to visit Severus Snape into the hospital was just.. weird, unnatural, strange and above all esle sickening.

„I'll go first." Hermione said strongly reaching with her hand towards the handle and carefully sticking loosened striekes of hair behind her ears. Harry and Ron only nodded in silence not especially keen to seeing their previous teacher.

She knocked and waited for a while before the all too well known voice answered from inside.

„Enter." Severus Snape was half laying half sitting in the hospital bed, with pillows under his back and thick layer of bandages on his throat. His face still had that same scowl and he eyed his visit with dark black eyes. Hermione noticed that his hair were shorter and to her surprise smooth and shining. She guessed that the mediwitches managed to wash out all the grease out of them.

„Hello professor." She tried to sound chearfully clearing door for Ron and Harry to come inside.

„Sit." He comanded them and pointed at the three empty chairs beside his bed. Apparently he had enough strenght to conjure them.

„So how are you professor?" she asked trying to sound casualy and smile.

„Drop your sympathy Granger. You are here for information and I will be glad to give it to you just to make this whole thing over sooner than later." He glared at her and watched them as they took seats.

„Alright." She said silently suddenly too occupied by her hands in her lap.

„What do you know about the whole thing?" He asked suddenly after a minute of absolute silence.

„The Ministry was compromised with the use of Lathyrism potion and some vial was stolen. That is all."

He smirked. He actually smirked the same way as he was smirking in the school. The kind of cold, calculating and really unpleasant smirk.

„Thought you would know just this much. Well then, first of all the reason why I am helping you is just my bussiness so no stupid questions and secondly do you know that Lucius Malfoy went missing?" he waited for their reactions eying Harry who was now looking out of the window his face dark.

„No sir, we haven't heard about that." She answered honestly. „Does it have some kind of connection?"

„Does it have some kind of…" he impatiently immitated her voice „off course it does Granger why else would I be speaking of it?" he snapped at her.

„You know how difficult it is to make Lathyrism potion?" when he saw her nodding he continued. „The one of few sufficiently equipped laboratories to make one is or rather was in Malfoy's Manor. But no more the whole place was completely cleaned and Lucius is gone which might suggest who was the culprit behind the robbery. Now the thing is what he really stolen." He gave her one of his most evil smiles and continued.

„The Vial of Ilwyddiant is extremly rare magical artifact. It was created approximately five hundered years ago and it is said that the wielder will be given abnormal magical power along with ensured succes in whatever he might do. That is why the Vial is sometimes called the Elixir of Succes. It has one downfall if you use it's power for too long it will destroy your soul." He said it quite lazily and looked at their faces.

„So „you know who" used this vial?" Hermione asked while Ron was sitting with his mouth half opened and Harry was still looking outside the window.

„Yes. In his case the usage was of little risk because his soul was already destroyed by making Horcruxes."

„So you are telling us that there is another Voldemort rising using this Vial of Success and we are about to do what about it?" Harry spoke for the first time looking angrily at Snape.

„No, I am only saying that someone stole this vial and that the one is probably Lucius Malfoy. Whatever you do with that information is beyond my concern." He waved his wand and they all got to their feet avoiding the embarasement of falling down on the floor when the chairs vanished.

„Well thank you professor." Hermione said a little bit shaken from such an abrupt way of ending the conversation.

He said nothing and only glared at them watching their backs dissapper behind the door.

_They might be quite usefull._ He thought and with sly smile closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 9 – The ways of the Heart

**Hello there. Thank you, thank you for the reviews. I really tresure them and they make me continue. **

**Please mind that in this chapter is maybe a little bit colorful display of animal abuse. Don't read if you can't stand this kind of stuff. (and no, belive me I hate people who abuse animals more than anything. It's just that it is a way I want this story to continue, so please bear with me.)**

**Also hope you don't mind a little bit more sentimental chapter, I just couldn't help myself **

Chapter 9 – Have you ever followed your heart?

The thought itself made her uncomfortable. The dinner invitation. As much as it sounded unpleasant and disturbing she had to admit that it sounded also pleasant and she was curious. Catherine was something like miracle. She appeared from nowhere just when she was desperate and helped her. She was talking with her, treated her hand, gave her food and required nothing in return. Well nothing wasn't actualy right. She wanted her to come pay another visit and she wanted to talk about her life and about Sirius.

What was she supposed to say? „Yes I hated my cousin, he was such a pain in the ass and I was glad to be the one to get rid of him." Smirk appeared on her face. That will just not do.

She was sitting on the stairs infront of her front door smoking cigarett. Catherine was miracle in one other way she smoked, she loved it and wasn't against sharing. Bellatrix hated herself for smoking muggle cigarettes but there was no help and as much as she hated it she was also enjoying it, watching the silvery smoke rising in complex spirals up into the air and vanishing from sight.

She smiled and inhaled another dose of thick smoke. The whole process gave her some kind of comfort. It bussied her hands and calmed her nerves while leaving strange taste in her mouth not unpleasant but rather raw ashen tasting taste. She liked that. And then the cat came.

„You again?" Bellatrix hissed at the small cat which appeared in the door behind her back. The cat stood there motionlessly and stared at her. And the stare made her nervous again. _Stupid cat._

„Get lost I don't want you here." She said quite calmly despite her nervousness and turned to face the green eyes shining like two lamps in the darkness.

„Shoo!" she tried it again and again the cat was just eyeing her sitting on her hind legs. The look she gave her was almost amused and that made her even more nervous and therefore angry.

_Well she will move._ She told herself and smiling wickedly cocked her head a little bit to the left.

„Little Kitty cat lost her way home?" she chuckled and her eyes grew even bigger. She hated that cat it made her afraid, nervous and angry and such as that she decided to get rid of her existence once and for all.

_It will only be more messy without the wand._ She mused and smile spreaded across her face making her look almost mad.

„Here Kitty Kitty." She called on the cat while slowly standing up still holding the half of the cigarett.

Her body moved slowly towards the animal making sure that her legs covered enough space to prevent the little pest from running away. Once it is trapped inside the house there will be no escape and who knows maybe she will enjoy it same as she enjoyed hurting humans. The screaming might be similar. Her mind was already lost in that dark place of her heart that dark place she was used to love and she was escaping there whenever something went differently than planned. It was her cave of comfort. When in stress or afraid she imagined her cave with all the problems and power to deal with them and in that cave she could do anything and if she could do anything inside her cave it would certainly be possible outside and from there she was drawing the strenght to serve her Master.

The door shut closed loudly and her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness of the hall. The cat was still there not scared but slowly moving backwards still eyeing her with those annoying huge emerald eyes.

And she sized the oportunity her leg kicked forward and it hit the spot. The small body thrown into the air and with sickening crack crashed against the wall loosing only one faint meow before falling down on the floor.

„That'll teach you lesson." She laughed and looked at the animal who was trying hard to stand up on shaky legs.

„Ah you want to leave me so soon? I think not." She grabbed the disoriented cat by the skin on her neck and walked briskly into the kitchen. With quick movement she smashed the beast against the hard surface of her wooden table and was rewarded with another yelp.

„So you thought that you will be living here with me or what?" her hand was stroking gently the smooth fur of her animal guest.

„You thought that I will allow you to stay here?" with surprising speed her stroking stopped and she punched the body hard.

„Keep dreaming." Her hand was about to punch the cat again when she heard the most pitifull cry of pain and fear she ever heard and her eyes looked down into the face of small beast and those emerald eyes. They were looking at her but not with fear or anger as she was used to see in her victims but with remorse and pity.

_The bloody cat was pitying her._ She screamed in rage and quickly stepped backwards laying herself against cold wall looking at the table with terror in her eyes.

Her breathing was quickened and she again felt like suffocating and the cat was laying on the table trying to stand up. The messed moves it made made her almost laughing weren't it for the tears in her eyes. Her hands were trembling. Again. And the only thought running in her head was to help the the stupid animal.

It came to her. It intended to live with her in this forgotten house. She grabbed the small body in her arms and with desperate look ran out of the house into the night knowing only one person to help her. And she was praying for the older woman to be at home.

She heard herself knocking hard on wooden door of her neighbor and the waiting seemed like forever.

„Don't you know what hour it is?" she heard the woman's voice from behind the door and her hear started pounding quicker and quicker.

„What do you….Bellatrix?" Catherine stared at her guest. She was trembling her face paler than ever before.

„What happened?" she asked with worries on her face.

„The cat…help her." It was command and yet the old woman looked down at the animal and without any further questions motioned to come inside. She let her into her study the room she wasn't using very often but one with enough books and instruments to examine the cat and as she hoped help it.

„Give it to me and wait here." She pointed sternly at on of the chairs grabbing the soft small body gently in her arms and vanishing behind the dark polished doors.

Minutes went by and Bellatrix thought that she was inside this house for hours. She still felt the persisting feeling of the kicked body at the tip of her foot.

What was wrong with her. She never hurt anyone as helpless as that animal. The thought of the night when she was torturing the Longbottoms appeared in her mind. No even at that time she dared not to touch the baby. It wasn't about being soft rather about personal boundaries and she set them and now she crossed them with both feet.

„Well she'll be alright." The voice from the other side of the room announced and she looked up to meet the smiling face of Catherine.

She. So that cat is woman same as herself. That set it, she knew that she always had weakness for other women. Being the only one among Death Eaters and the only people she ever considered friends were men. Her regret was even deeper.

„Thank you." She said weakly. „What happened?" Catherine asked while going towards the kitchen.

She could not have told her the truth. As little as she knew about her neighbor she was quite sure that animal abuse was far beyond her understanding.

„I found her like that lieing on the street." She lied. Again. All those small lies made her tired.

„Well she was lucky that you found her. Will you keep her?" Catherine asked and pushed small porcelain cup infront of her.

„Guess yes." She stared into the dark liquid. Why was she so vulnerable while in presence of this woman?

„You look tired dear. Let's go back." The voice was calm and friendly. _As ever._ She thought irritably and stood up.

The walk to the house was long. Well it seemed long. She stood by the door opening them and while looking into the dark and cold hallway her thoughts returned back to Catherine's house filled with light and warmth.

„Can I come in?" she asked from behind her. And to her surprise Bellatrix only nodded stepping into the house feeling as if stepping into the crypt.

„I am sorry but the lights are out." To her embarasement she heard her voice sounding apologetically.

Without a word Catherine turned some strange switch on the wall and the hallway filled with light coming out of large chandelier hanging from the ceilling.

She stared at her neighbor her eyes filling with rage. In less than twenty-four hours she was humiliated by the cat and now by this muggle.

„She will need some place to recover." Catherine added in her matter-of-fact voice and looked around the empty hallway.

„She can stay upstairs." Bella almost whispered and pointed towards the stairs. Without another word they both climbed up and entered the messy bedroom.

„You don't have any furniture?" Catherine asked with one eyebrow raised. She layed the cat at the floor and to Bellatrix's disgust into her old clothes.

„Well no." she said irritably wishing now to run out of the room leaving both the muggle and the cat inside and never to return.

„You can't live like this."

She was scolding her. The look in her eyes clearly saying her disapproval.

„Well if you don't mind this is my house and I can live here as I find suitable." She answered the scolding the only way she knew. With scorn and reservance.

„Actually I do mind. I knew Sirius and I now know you and you can't live like this." Her voice was colder now reminding her of her mother's. Always dissatisfied with any choices she had ever made.

„Out." Her voice was only a hiss but quite audible in total silence of the house.

„What?" Catherine was eyeing the young woman in disbelief.

„I said. OUT!" Bellatrix was furious her temper again getting better of her she was starting to tremble with anger.

„You think that you can walk in here and judge me? You think I bloody damn care about you knowing Sirius? I hated him. He was nothing more than ungratefull piece of shit who thought himself better than the rest of the family."

Catherine almost stumbeled as she slowly walked backwards to the doors looking with surprise at her raging neighbor.

„Get out of here and never come back. I don't need help from the likes of you." Her voice got his upper most level and with maddened shriek she threw her fifty pounds at her neighbor slamming the door from the bedroom into her face.

She heard quick steps on the stairs and thut of the closed front door. Her rage unsatisfied. She wanted to destroy something to smash something to hurt someone. But instead she was smacked across the face with hard slap and then to her surprise embraced into the soft arms.

The arms were holding her long enough that her objections died out and she was kneeling on the ground eyes closed with her face burried into the mess of lightly blond hair with faint voice of Minerva McGonagall whispering into her ear.

„There there."

She knew that those words were probably the most stupid and useless of all the things she could say. But when her mouth opened they were there and she whispered them with softness such as she never let out before.

No she was known as stern, righteous and rigid with all the principles tightly set in her mind and heart and yet when she saw Bella standing alone in the dark room with rage much larger than she could contain her eyes flicked to the wall with bloody stains her mind shutting off to only primal levels and she, for the first time in her life followed the voice of her heart. Forgetting the pain the witch caused her earlier this very evening. All she wanted was to hold her tight, to calm the emotiones raging under the surface to be there and hold her as she was now quite sure that no-one was there ever in her all life to offer her comfort and warm embrace. And with those thought only she emerged from her cat form and done it. She couldn't stop herself from slapping her across the face to stun her. And then she was holding her. Her body still trembling from rage but strangely weak she fought but only a little and then her face was burried in her hair and her warm body pressed against her own.

And in that moment something moved deep inside Minerva's head and as much as she was sure that she wanted to make the life living hell for Bellatrix Black she knew now with same strength that she wanted to help her with whatever she could. But she also knew that Bellatrix wasn't supposed to rember any of this at the morning, not yet. The time wasn't right and with small sigh she reached for her wand, closing her green eyes and mumbling:

_Obliviate_

**A/N: Please please, pretty please review. I am egoist and really need to know that you are reading this and what you think. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 10  Preparations

Chapter 10 - Preparations

„_He who fights against monsters should see to it that he does not become a monster."_

Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) – Beyond Good and Evil (1886)

Hagrid woke up in his new quarters inside the Hogwarts castle. He was still missing his old cottage at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest but he knew all too well that his new job required his presence here.

After all this new life wasn't that bad. The morning sun invaded his bedroom and filtered through red curtains on the large window. _Time to get up and start the day._ He mused and rose out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. His exterior saw quite a many changes or improvements as Vaneria liked to call them.

His hair stopped being mess pointing in all directions distantly reminding everyone of lion's mane.

Also his beard was gone. He still could not belive it but one little smile with those dimples in the cheeks was enought to shave it down.

But apart from all these changes the life of a Headmaster wasn't that bad. He was actually some times bored, the school ran swimmingly during the holidays and when something of importance poped up he was pretty sure that Vaneria had her pretty little fingers on it in no time. That girl was quick and very efficient.

Today was the day of professor staff meeting. He was about to sign all the papers allowing teachers to teach for another year and more importantly he had to pick new people to occupy emtied jobs. With these thoughts he finaly emerged from his quarters and headed with large steps to the Eagle statue not bothering with passwords, he wasn't the one to rember them anyway.

„Good morning Hagrid." The smile greeted him just after he opened the doors. And the dimples were there. Again.

„Morning." He rumbled and strolled across the room to his working desk.

„All the professors will be arriving in about quarter of an hour." She said smiling brightly and snapped her fingers and with faint pop the large plate with breakfast appeared on the table.

„Thought you might have been hungry." She added and seated herself on the corner of the desk her skirt surprisingly short this morning.

„Erm.." he ripped his eyes of her and stared at the plate „thank you." He managed to stutter and more than anything wished to be able to cook his own breakfast in his cottage and to be alone.

„Personaly I think that Severus Snape should be allowed to return to the school if he wants." She said offhandedly playing with small vial in her hands.

„Uhm." He managed to say with his mouth full of fried fish.

„Also we have to find someone on the post of Herbology teacher. With madam Sprout retired. What do you think of Neville Longbottom?" She said her eyes shining as she tilted her head closer to his face."

„What…Neville? But he's just a kid." He said quite firmly.

Her eyes flicked with annoyance but only for a briefest of moments and she smiled sweetly again.

„True but he's a real talent and madam Sprout liked him. Besides he fought in the war, doesn't that make him above than just mere kid?" she said carefully the vial tightly clutched in her right hand.

„We'll see. You sound almost as if you wanted him here." He looked at her but after another dimple flash lowered his gaze back to the plate.

„I just stated this possibility. Personaly I don't mind anyone on the post." Her wand conjured the glass filled with pumpkin juice and few drops from the vial found their way into the thick orange liquid.

„Here." She said chearfully looking eagerly at her emloyer as he took the glass and emptied it with one long swig. The black shining eyes gaining dull emptines and indiferent smile spreaded across his face.

„Now why not welcome Neville I am sure he is just ouside the doors." She jumped down from the table and opened the door.

„Good Morning Hagrid." Neville greeted with wide smile across his face. „Your assistant told me that you want me to occupy the job of professor of Herbology."

„Oh yes Neville you are right." Hagrid replied with the distant look. „You can start whenever you like."

„That is great. But I will need some place to stay. Do you think that the quarters next the potions master quarters will be available."

„Why yes!" Hagrid exclaimed eagerly. „Consider them yours."

„Hagrid, you both need to sign this form to make the decission valid." Vaneria almost danced towards them laying a neat piece of parchement on the desk with two quills matterialized from thin air.

„Now that it's done. Why don't you show our new professor his quarters?" Hagrid asked his gaze more distant.

„At once sir. And don't forget your morning walk. I think I can handle the rest of the staff meeting." She was now grinning openly.

„Good idea." He heavily stood up from his table and with carefull steps exited the study.

„For Merlin's sake how much did you gave him?" Neville asked looking at the tiny witch.

„The usual dose. He will walk it off in about two hours, with large brutes like him you can never be too careful." She said sitting back on the table her hands folding the signed parchement.

„Severus will come in about an hour. Make sure he is appointed at the possition of Potions Master. Then employ Tilmit as Transfiguration teacher and we are done here. With full access to Hogwarts nothing will stop us. Oh what about that portrait?" He asked and pointed his finger at now empty portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

„Covered." She replied lazily laying down on the table and looking at the drawing of previous Headmaster. „stupid portrait, all that was necessary was casting one of my specialities at it. Now when he shows his face he sees only empty office or my copy filling the papers."

„Do you have any knews regarding your last mission?" He asked coldly.

„Ehm not yet. I will be searching some more today evening after all the staff paperwork is done." She said it calmly but he could sense her fear under the calm mask of her face.

„You got last chance. Don't screw it."

She watched him as he exited the office her heart pounding fast. _Off course I won't screw it. I will find her no matter what._ She said to herself fiercly her thought interupted with faint knock on the door.

„Enter." She called while jumping off the desk adjusting her robes carefully to cover her short skirt and bare legs. Her mind already prepared to face long hours of talks with all the teachers and as it seemed professor Flitwick was to be first. She forced herself into the smile.

„Hagrid has some emergency in the Forest and he asked me to fill for him here for a while."

_This will be a long day._

He strolled briskly towards Hogsmeade. The summer air fresh and warm but strangely he felt cold. The coldness filled his insides the day he opened that vial. He was terrified at first but then the reassuring feeling of power came and that was what he ever wanted.

All his life he was looked down upon, he was laughed and underestimated. Not anymore. With this power in his grasp he would be able to cure his parents and he will be able to eliminate all the evil from the world, making sure that no-one will ever suffer the same as he did.

This wasn't about war. No. He set his jaw firmly clenched. This was Crusade. His personal journey towards better world. He will be hero. Not just someone who hid himself behind his mother's back while still little kid and have the luck to survive. No he will be hero such as no-one before.

And then the hiss in his head came again. He was used to hear it now and then but still felt his hair standing on his neck and cold sweat appeared on his forehead.

_There's no need for panic. I want to help you. Haven't I proved myslef enough?_

_Yes_

_Now we need to find her and also make sure that all those in Azkaban are ours. Without Dementors it is not a punishement. And you want them punished don't you?_

_Yes_

_Then take another drop. It will help you. Make you stronger. Just one. _

_Alright_

He watched his own hand sliding down to the pocket and grabbing small crystal vial. His other hand opened it and his hands began to tremble.

_Why are you waiting. Nothing good ever came out of waiting. Are you weak? Are you afraid? Are you coward?_

_NO!_

_Then take it._

With full resolve he dipped one nail into the silvery liquid and carefully rose his finger to his mouth.

_Coward_

_Weakling_

_Stupid_

_Inept_

_Useless_

_STOP IT!_

The drop fell on his tongue and his eyes have closed. The feeling was overwhelming. The power and strength. His eyes opened and cold smile appeared on his face.

_To Azkaban then_.

**A/N: a little bit shorter chapter. Wanted to introduce properly the dark side of my story. **

**Please Please review. I got story alerts and favourites alerts but now reviews. Please write me what you think. I don't know if I am doing something good or bad. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 11 – Friends and Foes

**Yay my advertisement video made a progress and lured in one new reader **** I am soooo glad. And thank you for the reviews each one is like big boost to my heart and ego :-D. Here is the link, please read the description to know why the quality si as crappy as it is. **

**.com/watch?v=TjjVICpfjnk**

Chapter 11 – Friends and Foes

They were enjoying the calm evening. Hermione seated herself in the large armchair near the fireplace, Harry was sitting beside window and waged war against Ron's chess. She looked at them and even with her limited knowlege of chess game was sure that Ron will win this match. As if to confirm her guessing the loud shouting from the victoirous black figures acompanied with Ron's smug and Harry finaly gave up.

Four lost games during one evening were enough even for him. After the visit at 's the athmosphere in the house changed. They realized that something was amiss and that inner quarells would not help anyone.

The sound of doorbell interupted her from her musing and she looked at her friends all of them pulling out their wands and slowly strolling to the hallway to check who visited them. Yes the paranoid feeling of being attacked anytime and at anyplace was still present and Hermione was wondering many times if they will ever be free of this creeping taint which made them jumpy and suspicious.

„Who's there?" Harry asked the tightly shut door poining his wand at them ready to fire anyone with unfriendly intentions to oblivion.

„It's me Ginny. Can I come in?" the familiar voice answered from the outside.

Ron lowered his wand but the glare from Hermione made him point it again.

„Say the password." Harry continued. If the war taught him something it was not to belive easily and always KEEP THE VIGILANCE. He rembered Moody and smiled.

„Vosce te Ipsum." Ginny replied impatiently and the door opened with the familiar creek.

They all looked at each other for a couple of seconds before they realized their pointed wands and lowered them making way for Ginny to bring her suitcase inside.

„Welcome back." Hermione spoke first and waved her hand towards the door to the living room.

„Thanks." She replied smiling and made her way towards the pleasantly lighted room and to the fireplace.

„It's quite cold outside." She explained reaching with her hands towards the fire. „Oh and got some news for you. Do you know that Hagrid is the new Headmaster?"

„What?" they all turned their heads towards the readhead and asked in unisono.

„Like I said. McGonagall is off and he was appointed. Got some annoying assistant and they run the school now. But the strange thing is that Hagrid seems really off lately. He walks over and over the grounds with distant look and when I tried to talk with him he barely kept attention. George is still there I asked him to write us if anything else strange happened." She said quickly and sat into the armchair.

„I don't want to say anything against Hagrid." Ron started talking looking still surprised. „but who in his right mind would made him Headmaster. Like you know he is half-ogre and well didn't even finished the school." He gave them all grim look before sitting down infront of the fireplace facing his sister.

„Well Ron that might be the right thing actually." Hermione was standing beside the window looking outside at the empty square frowning and patting with one foot.

„What do you mean?" Harry asked making himself comfortable in the second armchair.

„Like Ron said. He is half-ogre. And what do you think the ministry will do when the recent war was basicaly because of racism? The politic of the Ministry will dictate them to show to the public that they fight against such things and appointment of Hagrid to the high possition will show everybody that even someone as him might get some credit in this new government."

Ron gave her disgusted look. „I hate politics." He mumbled angrily.

„I don't blame you for that." Hermione said turning her backs to the window facing her three friends. „the more important question is. Why is he acting strangely."

„Well maybe he is just confused from the new position." Harry mused. „We can write him letter and see what he answers."

„Good idea." They all nodded and Hermione summoned parchement and bottle with ink and quills.

„You write it Harry after all you are closest to him." She said still frowning and they all gathered in circle around Harry on the floor and watched as he started their letter.

_Hi Hagrid, _

_Hope you are getting well. After all that happened me, Hermione, Ginny and Ron started to live together for the holidays in Grimmaud's place, just to see what the life on our own would be. Have you heard about the break-in into the Ministry? _

_Ginny told us about your new possition as Headmaster. I still can't belive it but good for you. Any interesting news from around you? And how is Grop doing?_

_Harry_

_Hermione_

_Ron_

_Ginny_

_PS: What was the news about your assistant?_

They all signed the letter and Harry neatly folded it and inserted into the envelope.

„I'll go upstairs to give it to Holly, hope he writes soon." He exited the room and made his way upstairs to the small owlery in the attic. His new owl waiting patiently as he attached the letter to her leg, stroking her feathered brown head lightly.

„Give the letter to Hagrid and no one else. And make sure he writes back." He carried the owl to the opened door and watched as the swift and soft wings grabbed the air vanishing into the evening sky.

Catherine was feeling awful. Off course her bloody mouth could not be shut. She had to say all those things to Bellatrix. No she had to scold her and made her uncomfortable. Even though the lonely girl let her into her house into her private world and what did her stupid mouth do? Embarass her.

She was standing in her small kitchen looking at the freshly baked bread and muffins. She packed them neatly into the carton box and with sigh left her house and looked with fear at he lone house across the street.

She saw light comming from the windows in the upper level and the light was on long after midnight. She guessed that Bella could not sleep and added this worry to the long list of wrongs she managed to make in less than one evening.

_Well there is always time to make things right_. She remembered her mother's voice and small smile spreaded across her face.

And as her father would say. _You don't eat things as hot as cooked._ Yeah he would definately say something like that.

And with those two lines firmly in her mind she resolutely set across the street and pressed the doorbell.

She was nervous that was for sure. After all Bella yelled at her like crazy. But she long before concluded that it was because she was ashamed to live like that. She was probably thrown out of her family same as Sirius was and judging from the things she learned so far without money or any other means of support. _Poor girl_.

And she waited, five, ten, fifteen minutes before the door creeked opened and without a word she was let inside.

Bella felt awfull at the morning. Her head hurt and she was not sure why. All she remembered was the fight with Catherine. To her own suprise she felt a little bit guily about it but after all she got what she deserved. How did she dared? Speaking to her like that in her own house, judging her, scolding her. No she was better without her.

She sat up her body all sore and aching from the night long sleep on the hard floor. Her look froze on the siluete of the cat wrapped in her clothes. The green eyes watching her carefully.

„I see you stayed." She said trying to sound casualy not to scare the animall off with the sudden noise of her voice.

The cat was still looking at her not moving. Those huge eyes made her uneasy. She rembered the awfull feeling of guilt. Yes she was feeling guilty and full of regrets for what she did to the poor thing.

„Well if you want to stay, I have to give you some name. Can't let you running around calling you only The Cat." She smiled.

She rembered well when she was little how much she begged her parents to buy her some animal which she would be able to have in the school. She never admited it to them but she was afraid of the sudden loneliness the separation from their sisters would bring. But as much as she tried they refused. And so she was stuck with everyday visits to the school owlery petting all kinds of school owls. No she never even touched the ones of her schoolmates but bringing treates to the all others made her feeling warm.

She frowned and looked at the cat now studying her features. She was usual grey and black stripped cat with green eyes, short ears and what was strange very silent. She thought about it and concluded that the cat never made any noise, she wasn't meowing only at the time when she stepped on her and the time whe she well hurt her but otherwise she was silent. Not even a purr. And then it stroke her and it made her chuckle.

As much as she liked her mother Druella Black loved to scream and was quite noisy. The cat was silent and slowly the name Purrsilla croped in her mind. It stroke her humorous to name the cat like that. And after all why not. She's only animal, she doesn't care about the name.

„Well Mrs. Purrsilla want to get up?" she asked cheerfully and stood up. Her good mood interupted with the sound of the doorbell. She silently and carefully prowled her way behind her favourite curtain only to see Catherine standing on her doorstep with some box in her hands.

_I said never to return and she returns next morning. What a pest._ She mused but to her anger her body did not move. She was like glued to the wooden floor thoughts running through her head.

_Yes she returned but maybe she is crouching back begging for forgiveness. _

_But what if she only wanted to scold her more. _

_Then I can throw her out again. _

She was battling the inner battle for almost quarter of an hour whe she noticed Purrsilla jumping onto the window. Crap Catherine must have seen her. And she opened the door letting her older neighbor into her house once again.

They headed towards kitchen both in silence avoiding looking at each other.

Catherine put the box down on the table and steadyed herself to face Bella.

„I am sorry for what I said yesterday. It was not my thing to begin with and well can you forgive me? It's just the way I am, always too interested in well being of the people I care about." She said honestly forcing a little smile on her face.

Bellatrix was stunned. She really apologized but the thing that strucked her most was that she said she cared about her. Why? Why would anyone cared about her. The fugitive, Death Eater, the mad freak. Not even Rodolfus ever said that. And certainly not after he learned that his wife could not have any children. She pushed that thought back and stared at Catherine.

„Well…I might have….over reacted." She said slowly. It wasn't certainly in her nature to apologize for her actions, but something in that woman made her weak and opened.

„Have you had any breakfast?" Catherine asked relived not pushing the subject of earlier quarrel further.

„No, to be honest I was preparing to die from starvation." Bella smiled weakly realizing painfully that she had no idea how to get more muggle money to buy any food.

„Well then why not help yourself from the box? I wasn't sure if you'd like sweet or rather salty breakfast so I brought both."

Without further encouragement Bella opened the carton box and grabbed one of the muffins wolfing it down without any grace left.

„Oh my I should have brought more." Catherine laughed and seated herself to one of the chairs.

„While I am here, you can perhaps tell me what really happened?" she asked carefully and watched the other woman sink on the chair her unbandaged hand still holding the rest of the muffin with strange look in her eyes.

„Well that depends on how much Sirius told you." She said evasively.

„You mean about your world?" Catherine said still carefully chosing her words. „He told me probably everything." She added and watched surprised look in Bella's eyes.

„Oh common did you really thought that your cousin would managed to remain silent for long about all those strange things around him?" she smiled.

„Well…" Bella looked at her bandaged hand and then on her neighbor. No use in hiding too many things if she already knew and who knows, she might be usefull at least she could provide food. And with that thought she told her, about her childhood, the school days, about some mistakes she made. She avoided describing her servitute do her Master in details and then she told her about the punishement and her divorce.

Catherine was great audience. Not interupting, giving her encouraging smiles and nodding in right moments. She let her talk for almost an hour processing all those newly found thruths and forming her own image of this strange woman sitting oposite to her pouring her heart out.

But she wasn't the only one listening. In one of the darker corners of the kitchen Purrsilla sat listening carefully her mind in dissaray. For as much as Minerva tried she knew that she was lost. She listened to Bella's story her heart and mind raging with emotiones. And at the end of the talk she firmly set her mind.

Slowly prowling out of the room, running out of the house through the broken window and apparating into Diagonal Alley. She marched right into the Gringott's bank and formed rather straight forward request.

„I want to widraw half of my account and exchange the sum into muggle money." She snapped at the first free goblin to cross her way.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, so far I like this one the most. Also the name for Minerva in her cat form is inspired by the name of the cat my friend has. But guess it's not that bad :-D **

**As usual. Please please review it's so wonderfull to hear from you.**


	13. Chapter 12 – Behind the Mask

Chapter 12 – Behind the Mask

Draco Malfoy arrived into the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Illnesses and Injuries at preciselly 6:15 in the evening. Being the first to get the message about his father being found in the middle of the Knockturn Alley badly injured and transfered into the emergency wing for injuries caused by the miss use of magic.

Narcissa Malfoy arrived at 6:47 p.m. with wide eyes, trembling violantly her at-all-times gathered composure dripping form her face with fear for her husband.

They both sat silently in the corridor watching with unfocused eyes rapid movements from one door to the other. The robes of Healers and Mediwitches flicking back and forth.

He slightly tilted his head, his neck stiffened and looked at the window. The summer storm was at it's fullest blasting one lightning after the other and leaving long and wide rain streams crossing scatterily across the glass tiles.

His eyes checked the time again. 7:23 p.m. He heard muffled voices from his father's room but could not distinguish what all those people said.

It was just strange. His father left his house two weeks ago without saying a word to anyone about the reason for his bussiness. He was even more distant and cold than ever before and Draco dared not to ask too many questions, in fact since the war ended and they were cleared of charges he spoke with his parents only sporadicaly. Only quick „Good morning" and silent „Good night" that was all. Their whole family contacts shrinked to the times in library or in their separate bedrooms, meeting each other only at the table during the dinner.

For Draco Malfoy it was hard to admit, but he was forced to face the truth. He envied his schoolmates to return to their loving families all together in celebration of reunion and the end of one dark era. But his return was like the return to the North Pole. In fackt he thought that Polar Bears were more pleasant option in comparison to his mother.

With light sigh his head turned and he watched her profile. She was siting there now gathered and distant as always. With cold eyes, expresionless face looking at the closed door. The only sign of her nervousness or perhaps worry was light tapping with her flawless manicured fingers on the silver fastening of her hadbag.

At 8:13 p.m the one of the Healers emerged from the room with sickeningly straight face. He slowly waded towards them and both pairs of lightly blue cold eyes looked at him.

„Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy I am terribly sorry. We've tried everything in our powers to help Mr. Malfoy but the damage he suffered is irreversible." He paused eyeing the duo infront of him. He knew that Malfoys were snobs beyond belief but he was taken aback by the lack of emotiones the two expressed.

„Thank you Healer…?" Narcissa looked for any identification card and found non. „Holmes." He added.

„Well thank you Healer Holmes. Can we see him?" her voice cold as ice.

„Off course. He accompanied them to the doors shutting them behind their back, shaking his head warily. He was glad that his own family was nothing like that. He was quite sure that if anything were to happen to him his wife and children would come afraid to death not like this.

They entered the room and Draco immediately thought that it looked like mortuary. The walls white, the floor with white tiles, white bed sheats and then his eyes lingered on the ashen-white face of his father. His composture almost as pale as the pillow with long blond hair spreaded chaoticaly all around him and to his annoyance some of them even covered his face.

His mother sat silently on the only chair her fingeres trembling but her face still camly distant. She was taught not to show emotiones. All those things could be dealt with in her private spot deep in her heart. The sadness, pain and fear were nothing for the eyes of the outside world. And she would rather die than allow public see her off balance. With quick movement her hands wrapped around now cold hand of her husband and she gently stroke it.

All others can think whatever they want, but Narcissa Malfoy knew that the bond she had with her husband was love. Even when neither of them expressed it in anyway. The gentle kiss on the hand or cheek or sometimes arm around her shoulder that was all. But deep under those masks they loved each other.

Her already pale face lost even the remaining color as the blood drained from her. Yes all her family was withering all around her. Her sisters, cousin, parents, friends all of them left her and now even her husband.

With one last stare she unwrapped the hands from him and with calm steps exited the room. Prepared to take care of neccessary paperwork allowing the funeral. Her mind still at shock but she couldn't let anyone see her grief. She locked it far away in her heart as everything else painful and forced her mind to focuse on her funeral clothes. No, black was definately not her color. She thought rather about deep deep green. Yes that might be better.

Draco stared at his father and watched his mother leave. He was taught no to express anything reavealing publicly sadness or loosing his own ground. But he knew better. He was alone. He could do whatever he wanted. His eyes already getting better of him he felt burning of tears in their corners and his lower lip began to tremble. He was crying. Crying so much that he didn't even rember the last time in his life he ever cryied his heart out like that.

With few carefull steps the distance between him and the bed vanished and he looked into the ashen face of his father. The man who taught him, who gave him everything he needed and who cared for him. Yes Draco knew better than the fools around him. He knew that his father loved him and cared. And with bitter sob he knew that he cared too.

His hands trembling violantly he slowly removed loosened hair from his father's face neatly thucking them back under his head. His father would not tolerate such messy hair. He was perfectionalist and that was the last thing he could do for him.

With tears streaming down his cheeks and chin he pulled the sheet under his father neck carefully wiping all the creases. No, he will not tolerate any mess. His eyes looked around and found familiar cane crowned with snake head. He slowly took it and leaned it against the bed.

Strange he never thought that he would be left so alone so soon. His mind still overcame by grief he only faintly heard his mothers voice from the corridor outside. The time has come to leave.

„Goodbye Father." He said silently. He wished to call him dad, for the first and last time in his life, but knew that his father would not stand that.

He carefully wiped his eyes and cheeks gathering his composure and left the room to acompany his mother.

At 8:57 p.m both of them exited the hospital stepping into the rain. To Draco's surprise his mother forgot to chast the rain-repeling charm and he watched her fine blond hair soaking wet. She just stood there, not moving, not saying anything with blank stare of her blue eyes looking at something distant.

„Mother?" he said gently but dared not to touch her. If anything he knew that his mother wasn't the one to enjoy human contact.

„Yes, the green ones will be the best." She murmured smiling oddly with her head tilted in strange angle so that the mass of wet hair fallen into her face.

„Excuse me?" he asked worried.

„Nothing dear. Let's go home." She said with emotionless voice.

At 9:05 p.m they apparated into Malfoy Manor. And Draco immediately knew that his life would be far from what he was used to. He gently grabbed his mother's arm and led her into the parlor. She was cold and still strangely stiffened. And then he heard it. The most pitifull sound he ever heard. His mother collapsed on the carpert, her fists tightly shut and crying from the bottom of her heart.

At 9:36 p.m he managed to put his mother to sleep. With two doses of calming potion her breathing steaded and she was now calmly sleeping in her bedroom. He watched her unsure what to do next. The one crazy thought flicked throught his mind. Yes he will write her. Not that he expcted any help, but she had the right to know.

He finished the message at 9:57 p.m scanning it with his eyes.

_Dear Aunt Bella,_

_I am not entirely sure if this letter will get to you after all that happened. But I hope it will. Today my father Lucius Malfoy passed away after being mugged in the Knockturn Alley. Mother is not herself. I can only hope that she will overcome her grief but if it is in any means possible, please come for the visit. Just reply to me and I will wait for you whenever you want. _

_Draco_

It was blunt and probably entirely stupid but that was the best he could have managed in his present state. He tapped the paper with his wand forcing it to roll tightly snapped his fingers.

„Master called?" the houself asked his eyes wide with expectation.

„Deliver this to Bellatrix Lestrange. I don't know where she currenty resides but find her make sure she gets the letter and wait for the answer." He ordered sternly handing the roll of paper to the house elf.

„Yes Master." The creature piped with it's high voice and with another POP disappeared.

Minerva was arroused from her sleep. She chose to stay for the night in her rented house to make herself comfortable and to change the clothes and most of all to think through what to do with pile of muggle money still scattered on her table in the living-room.

It took her a while to realize what woke her up. Off course the anti-magic ward. She wrapped herself into her favourite house-coat and with wand firmly clutched in her hand apparated beside the Black House to dispose of the intrusion.

Her eyes scanning the grounds infront of the building and then she found small shadow laying on the street. She thucked the wand into her pocket walking briskly towards as she now knew houself. The little creature knocked back with the power of the wards it intended to cross.

The little body already shifting sitting with disoriented eyes.

„Are you alright?" she asked perhaps more sternly than inteded.

„Drummy is fine madam." The elf answered politely standing up her hand clutching roll of paper.

„Drummy needs to get into that house."

„It is warded." Minerva said and stood up. „What do you want to do there?"

„Drummy has to deliver the letter." She said eyeing the house with huge saucer like eyes.

„Well then come with me." Minerva sighed. She was looking up for peacefull night. It seemed like her doom to be disturbed by any kind of events. She rang the doorbell shifting quickly into the tabby cat hoping that the stripes were right.

The house elf waited patiently infront of the door until the creek signaled that Bellatrix was curious enough to open the door.

She was scowling down at the small creature on her doorstep.

„What?" she asked with look of distaste on her face. She scorned houselves. Those little pests good only for serving their masters and even that was beyond their capabilities. She rembered bloody well that one such as this one robbed her off her victory. It ported Potter and the Blood-traitor Weasley and that filthy little mudblood Granger away from her. Weren't it for that the Dark Lord would be still here and she wouln't be forced to live here like a hermit.

„Drummy has a letter from Mrs. Lestrange." The small creature said with fear in her voice.

Her face turned red from anger and she forced herself with all her strength not to kick her foot into the elf's mouth.

„Give me that and get lost." She snarled and snatched the letter from the small hand, without a second glance she shut the door to the elf's face and marched upstairs to her _Lair _as she started to call it.

Who from the wizarding world might have wrote her. She unwrapped the paper and read the message. The coldness crept into her hands and she felt numb. _Lucius was dead? _

She read the message again her eyes stoping at the line mentioning Cissa.

_Mother is not herself._

She had to get to her. In such a time she could not let her sister all alone. But how the hell was she supposed to get there. A minute later she dashed the stairs opening the front door and to her relieve found the elf still standing on the steps with frightened look in it's eyes.

„Wait here!" She comanded the bloody beast realizing all too well that Draco probably said to it to wait for the answer anyway. She entered the kitchen and wrote the answer on the other side of the paper her hand still not used to use ballpoint instead of quill.

_Draco, my new address is now Vistaria Lane 15, London. Get here tomorrow at 9 at the morning. Will be waiting. Don't be late. _

_Bellatrix_

She folded the paper and marched back to the front door throwing the letter at the elf.

„Get lost with it." She said threateningly. The POP announced the departure. She was confused and wanted to go to Cissa immediately. Bloody Ministry that is their fault for sure. Without even realizing it she let Purrsilla inside shuting and locking the door behind her.

„My sister is sick." She said to the cat in gentle voice her head still cocked oddly to one side her eyes distant.

„We will be visiting her tomorrow. So prepare for the trip." She knelt down beside the cat and raised her hand in an atempt to stroke her. But as ususal the cat just hissed.

With sigh Bella stood again entering her bedroom. She had to wore better clothing than these muggle ones. She unbuttoned the shirt with one hand letting it fall to the ground together with skirt. The pale moonlight tracing the outlines of her body she put on her old black robes the touch of familiar fiber made her comfortable.

„Let's go to sleep Purr." She called her only friend and patted the spot next to herself on the floor. And tonight the cat surprised her. She walked slowly towards her and layed herself nudging gently into the mass of her dark hair.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews **

_**To VictoriaVenom**_**: thank you for reviewing and that you like my story. And Cheers for you being my first reviewer ever. **

_**To LuvinReading:**_** Thank you for encouragement regarding my English. Much appreaciated. As for the confusion I've wrote you PM about it. Would love to hear more. **

_**To Eliza Spootkitten:**_** Love to hear you like the story I am sooo glad that you chose to read this and that you like it. **

**Second vid comes soon with a little bit sneak peak preview for what to expect. Also I am sorry if the latest chapters are not completely right or something missing. Got cold last few days and I feel like a comlete trash. My nose running constantly, with every joint aching. Yuck. Well hope to hear from you more.**


	14. Chapter 13 – Those who scheme

Chapter 13 – Those who scheme

9:01 he was late. But what to expect from progeny of Lucius Malfoy? She smirked and went to the window looking on the silent street infront of her house. Her right elbow ached but strangely she could not made herself look at it and she didn't remember any reason for the numb pain. She once again tore her gaze from the outside. It bored her. Her mind raced with thoughts.

_He was dead. Found in Knockturn Alley. Draco was late. How dare he leaving her waiting?_

And then she heard the all-too well known POP outside. She opened the door even before the slim figure of her nephew made it to the first step.

„You're late." She sneered at him and nodded with her head to bid him inside.

„Hello aunt Bella." He answered sheepishly and entered the cold and dark interior of the small house. His eyes wandered around the old walls and he noticed no furniture. He was nervous knowing fully well that he was in muggle neighborhood. As much as he hated them he was also curious and now disappointed to find out that his aunt lived in the house not filled with all the strange muggle devices.

„I gather we will be apparating?" he heard her voice from the upstairs and minute later his aunt re-emerged from the stairs in her tattered black dress and with small grey tabby cat.

„Yes. Will be quick. Erm there is no restriction put on you regarding apparition is there?" He asked looking curiously at the cat, which layed sleepy-eye in the arms of his aunt.

„No-one said anything like that. But I warn you. If you split me somewhere along the way I swear I will make you regret that even without my wand." She pointed one finger at him omniously, grabbed his arm and dragged him through the kitchen into the garden outside.

Draco looked around the dark and overgrown garden and his feeling of nervousness accompanied the feeling of disgust as he felt cold and strong fingers around his wrist. He prayed to all gods for safe return and with faint POP they both vanished.

She felt cat claws diving into her skin. The poor animal must have been really distressed by the apparation. They all landed safely outside the Malfoy manor and her legs gave their ground under her and she grabbed the only thing she could. The shoulder of her nephew to remain on her feet.

„Tchtch you should practise more." She scolded him to cover her own weakness and walked briskly towards the huge dark doors, they however remained closed.

„What is the meaning of this?" she asked archely and looked at Draco with scowl at her face.

„Erm I guess they open only to the wizards." He said silently forcing his voice to remain stern and not laughing at his aunt. He noticed small red tinge creeping into her cheeks as he said that.

„You first then." She said coldly hugging Purrsilla closer. The warmth of the animal making her feel secure.

They both entered dimly lit hall and walked into the bright parlor. She rembered the room well. After all she spent there long hours in company of books avoiding her annoying husband.

„Where is Cissa?" She asked looking around and diving into one of the leather chairs.

„I will go get her. Mother is not quite right. She might refuse to go outside her bedroom." He said warily and turned to walk outside the doors.

„While at it, bring me something to drink."

„Water?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

„Don't be ridiculus Draco." She snapped at him pulling both legs up the chair spreading her dark dress all around.

„Guess that leaves me with firewhiskey then." He answered more to himself and left the room.

„See this room? That is were my sister lives. We might stay here for a while. Do you like it here?" she gently stroked the cat in her lap. Strangely Purrsilla was more and more friendly. She now let her pet her head or back.

„Talking to yourself Bella?" she heard the cold voice behind her and turned her head to look into the dark eyes and smirk on the face.

„Severus. What the hell are you doing here?" She asked while jumping off the chair her body unconciusly taking the possition ready for fight.

„I was invited. After all Lucius Malfoy was my friend." He said lazily sipping from the glass filled with ruby liquid.

„I haven't forgotten your betrayal you half-blood traitorous pig." She sneered while crossing her hands on her chest. She held her ground with chin proudly raised her dark eyes filled with anger and scorn.

„So?" he answered still looking directly at her.

„So what?" her voice raised slightly.

„I rember you being newest addition to our beloved muggle society. So what do you want to do about my betrayal Bella?" he asked now smiling broadly.

„YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME." Her voice changed into a shriek in a blink of an eye and she crossed the small distance which separated them.

„I can say whatever I like to you. After all, there is nothing you can do about it." His smile grew colder and he patted her head while crossing the room to seat himself on the leather couch.

„Don't ever touch me again you filth." She hissed sitting back into her own chair still keeping eyes on him ready to attack.

Their mutual hatered was interupted when Draco entered the room with Narcissa tightly holding his arm and balancing two glasses filled with golden liquid in his other hand.

„Here." He offered one glass to Bella and clutched the other now watching his mother sitting down warily into the armchair next to the fireplace.

Bella grabbed the glass and emptied it with one large sip. She was looking at her sister and she certainly looked awfull. Her always carefuly brushed hair now total mess. She even guessed that her own hair were neatly combed with comparison to her sister's. And she was crying. Yes she could clearly see her swollen red eyes behind her trembling fingers.

She stood up and walked briskly to her.

„Cissa you can't cry when others see you." She hissed into her ear grabbing her hands and forcing them from her face.

„Bella?" Narcissa said with surprise in her voice.

„Yes I am here." She gently hugged her sister and squeezed into the armchair beside her. She pressed one gentle kiss into her hair rocking her almost like a child back and forth.

„Touching." Severus drawled from his seat and was rewarded with cold stare of black eyes.

„Why are you here anyway?" she said her voice dripping with poison.

„I invited him." Draco said slowly his hand still holding untouched glass with firewhiskey. „Someone has to look over the estates I don't know anything about it and he is family friend."

Bella thought it through trying to find something odd about the explanation, found nothing so she returned her gaze back to her sister. She watched her sobbing, tears still falling from her eyes. To her disgust she found that the tears were falling onto her dress.

„You have to hold yourself together Cissa. Remember the strength of Blacks. We are not weak, we do not cry." She pondered on her trying to bring her to her senses. „What would our mother said seeing you like this?"

Suddenly she was pushed aside and cold stare of blue eyes penetrated her reaching almost to her heart.

„Like the hell I care what our mother would say. He's dead. HE WAS MURDERED BELLA!" Narcissa shrieked and grabbed her sister by the wrists. „DON'T YOU EVER LECTURE ME ABOUT WHAT IS ALLOWED AND WHAT NOT. YOU NEVER LOVED ANYONE DID YOU?" she pushed her from herself and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

„Well that was excentric even for someone of Black origin." Snape said with half smile his eyes glued to Bella.

„Shut up Snivellus." She said walking to Draco. „Tell me what happened to Lucius." She ordered her nephew grabbing his glass and sitting back to hew own chair.

„He was found severely injured in Knockturn Alley. Seemes like someone mugged him. Healers made whatever they could to save him but it was too late." He said it with remarcable coldness and calm. She was proud of his attitude. At least the boy knew what was expected.

„That's all?"

„Well no. Mother said that he was covered with cuts. Someone made him cut his own name to his skin all over his body. They healed his face for the purpose of the burial."

„I see." She licked her lips sipping from the glass and stroking Purrsilla.

Severus noticed the tabby cat. _What in the hell was she doing here?_

„Alright Draco, I will be staying for a while until your mother is better." She said finaly.

„Yeah purely out of concern for Narcissa." Severus added drily.

„Off course out of concern for my sister!" her voice reaching for heights again.

„Off course." He almost whispered raising from his seat. „Well if you excuse me I will be in the kitchen." And with that words his black billowing figure vanished behind the door.

„What in the world made you invite him Draco." She hissed with look of pure hatered in the direction of that useless boy.

„Well I can't manage all alone." He said defensively eyeing his shoes.

„Look at me when I'm talking with you." She thundered.

He managed to look her into the face carefull not to look into those black eyes.

„I presume the guest room is prepared?" she asked while standing up leaving Purrsilla on the chair. The cat will come to her later.

„Erm…" he stuttered lowering his gaze back to the floor.

„LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU'RE SPEAKING WITH ME." She shouted and watched his eyes flick back at her. „Good. Now what's with that erm?"

„Professor Snape will be staying in the guest room." He said his voice trembling slightly.

„You say what?" she closed her head to him almost touching his cheek with hers.

„I wasn't really thinking you would like to stay." He said trying to withdraw from her face.

„I see." She hissed into his ear. „Well then since I am reasonable I will stay here for the night." She waved her hand around the parlor.

„Eh ok." He said warily standing up and looking for anything which might distract him from the unwanted attention of his aunt. „I have to go check on mother." He said finaly reatreating from the room as quickly as he could.

She returned back to the chair and pondered about everything which happened. She felt furious. That Snape bastard more welcome in her sister's house than she is. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed the cat leaving the room on silent paws heading towards the kitchen.

„Severus." Minerva greeted him silently in the dimly lit kitchen. He didn't faced her his head turned to the window looking into the garden outside.

„So I was right it was you." He said finaly, slowly turning to her. „Why are you here?" he asked with curious flick in his dark eyes.

„I am her caretaker." She said defensively while adjusting her glasses on the tip of her nose.

„I see, so that is the reason why you're laying on her lap. I was under impresion that while in animagus form the wizard or witch in your case has his wits unchanged." He smiled amused and looked at his former coleague with arched eyebrows.

„You are right. Why do you ask?" she said coldly wrapping her hands around her slim body defensively.

„You certainly seemed happy with her stroking your head." He pointed out now almost laughing.

„That is non of your bussiness Severus."

„Don't tell me you started to like her."

She breathed in and out but no words left her mouth. Meanwhile his eyebrows raised even more.

„I see. Well I only hope you know what you are doing."

Her featuress darkened and she leaned against the wall determined not to give up ground for this man. „Anything else?" she asked.

„Our golden trio seems interested in the Vial of Ilwydiat, thought you might be interested. I can only imagine what Bellatrix would do if she were about to find out what was in her possession during the battle."

„Then I hope you won't tell her."

„Certainly not. You see she is crazy enought without any further help." He sneered as his eyes caught flick of resent crossing Minervas face.

„You don't think Lucius Malfoy was murdered by some psychopath do you?"

„No, as a matter of fact I think that he was murdered by someone who now posseses the Vial. Ah and Draco don't know that yet but all the Malfoy estates and finance reserves were transfered to Griffiths Family. I am really looking forwad to tell Draco and Narcissa that they are practicaly homeless." He smiled wickedly.

„I've never heard of Griffiths before."

„I would be surprised if you would. They are old pureblood family from Napa in the northern California."

She gasped. She never expected someone from across the ocean to meddle into the things here.

„You think Lucius knew he was in some kind of danger?"

„I can only guess. But personaly I think that the name craved into his skin wasn't just for fun of it. I think that he actually carved it himself while signing all those transfer papers."

„But that's absolutely horrible." She covered her mouth with one hand watching the dark man infront of herself.

„It is just my presumption Minerva, I can't claim any acusations. But what is more important, we have to get Draco and Narcissa out of here. I don't especially like them but one dead is enough. Maybe they can stay with Bellatrix?" he said it with total pleasure.

„Since they have nothing left I see no other option." She sighed warily pressing her temples with two fingers to subside inceasing pain in her head.

„Good. Now you should really return to you Mistress. She might get lonely." He pointed with smirk and left her alone in the room.

Without a word Minerva turned cat and walked briskly back to the parlour jumping at the couch next to Bella. She had lot on her mind but still she found out lately that she felt secure and calm in her presence and what else she needed to think through all those informations?

**A/N As always I would like to hear from you. Soon the battle for the Vial of Ilwydiat will unfold. **


	15. Chapter 14 – Those who depart

Chapter 14 – Those who depart and those who stay

A week later they all stood in the small graveyard. As if the weather understood their mood the thick strings of rain poured down on grey marble headstones and the noise of the rain was so loud that they barely heard the ceremony.

The four of them stood infront of large greystone tomb with black umbrelas in their hands watching the ebony-wood coffin descend into the cold and dark interior.

Bellatrix stood there like frozen. She hated burials. They were boring and total waste of time in her eyes. She felt nothing for Lucius and constant shaking and crying of her sister who was now hanging on her right hand made her almost scream.

_So what. He's dead. Move on. Forget._ Those were the words which echoded throught her head. She thought that althought with not so many relatives she visited oddly large number of funerals. Her „friends" the felow Deatheaters sometimes fell in battle and she was invited by their families to join the ceremonies. She attended only because it was expected. Then the funeral of her parents. That one was great. She still remembered the scene when her sister Andromeda showed her traitorous face.

Bellatrix cackled. The thought was too vivid for her to ingore. She fired curses she wasn't even aware to know and it took four men to put her back to place before she had chance to kill her „sister". Yeah that funeral was definately good. She yawned not bothering to even pretend to be interested in what was the priest saying or to put on the mask of grief. Her eyes lingered on the back of the head of her nephew. The boy looked tired and now he just stood there silently watching the door to the tomb.

_Was he sad? Probably. _

Her eyes drifted from his blond head to the last remaining attendant. Snape. He stood there his face expresionless and his eyes focused on something in the distant. Or maybe not focused more than that he was lost in thoughts.

_That stupid traitor_. She couldn't understand why the hell Draco invited him for funeral as if it was not enought to have him in the Manor which forced her to spend entire week sleeping and living in the parlour. Her black eyes shot daggers at the man and suddenly he tore his gaze from the unfocused nothingness and winked at her.

She shrugged with revulsion and forced her eyes to linger at the new marble headstone which appeared on the left side from now closed doors. Through the rain it was hard to read but she managed to focuse her eyes enough to read the words:

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_**5.4.1954 – 14.6.1998**_

_Our family chain is broken_

_and nothing seems the same_

_But as Gods call us one by one_

_the chain will link again_

She wondered about the poem, she never heard it in her life but suspected Cissa who was now crying out openly that it was her work. Well it's her husband's grave after all. She had right to „honor" him with whatever she wanted. She small and old priest apparated he was payed for the ceremony not to give his sympathy to the family.

Finaly it was over. Her mind almost screamed with joy and she snatched her hand from her devastated sister and marched forward to lay one white lily under the headstone. As much as it was ridiculous. Lily…for Lucius. She smirked and turned around to mentaly hasten the others so that they made it home before real storm comes. And as she looked at now heavy almost purple clouds above their heads she was quite sure that the first summer storm of this year will show them all her glory.

She was forced to sidelong apparate with Snape. Since Draco took his mother because she was certainly not in state to even warm the water not to mention something advanced such as apparition.

He grabbed her hand forcefully and draw his wand.

„Ready." He hissed and gave her one of his cold stares.

„Ready when you are." She said coldly and sly smile spreaded on her face.

„What?" he asked still holding her arm.

„Oh nothing I just imagined you spliting somewhere along the way." She said with total innocence.

„Very funny." He snarled and strangely pulled her closer to his body. She could feel the rough fabric of his black robes on her naked arms and she didn't like that. Forcing her face out of his shoulder so that his hair didn't touch her. Just now she realized that he was no longer greasy. _Maybe Nagini's venom had some positive side effects?_

But before she could think this more the whole world squished into the ball of colors and flashes of images and she was squeezed throught space and time landing safely before the large gates of Malfoy Manor.

„Let go." She hissed at her escort. Snape apparently didn't realize that he was still holding her arm.

„Sorry. Couldn't bare myself to let go of your charming company." He smirked and losened his grip.

„Yeah yeah. Now go I want to be inside before the storm comes." She said to him over her shoulder already marching towards the main doors. She heard his footsteps behind her and was pleasantly surprised to find Purrsila sitting in the middle of the opened front door. Without even second thought she grabbed her in her arms walking into the dimly lit but warm interior.

„Looks like your pet can't stand it being without you." Snape said in low voice too close behind her to like it. She stiffened and gave him one cold stare.

„Can't help it that she likes me. Who's waiting for you back home? Oh I forgot. No one. Because you are such a greasy git."

She smiled into his face and marched through the deserted hall into the parlour mentaly bracing herself for another evening spent with her wailing sister and silent nephew. She hated it here all those emotioness got to her nerves. She wanted her house even deserted and devastated as it was and she strangely wanted evening spent with Catherine and Purr with cup of hot tea.

Oh well just one more night and she will be free.

„Well since you are all here I might as well proceed to the bussiness." She turned around to find Snape standing infront of now closed doors smiling with wicked smile. That was definately not good sign. Whatever made that man happy was surely to be disaster for others.

„What bussiness?" she asked arching one eyebrow and sitting into her favourite couch.

„Draco asked me to take care of the finance and properties of Malfoy family. So now I am taking care of it." He said lazily still standing there.

„Draco bring me something for drink." She comanded her nephew and he strangely obeyed returning after a while with glass and as he was a clever boy with whole bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey.

„So spit it out Snape we don't have eternity." She said giving him one dark look and pouring the glass full with golden liguid.

„As you wish. From what I've gathered Lucius transfered everything to the Griffith family." He said lazily watching intently for their reactions.

„What?" Draco and Bella said unisono looking like striken with lightning at the dark man by the door.

„Ah here it is." He conjured large and officialy looking piece of parchement and handed it to Draco, then his wand swished through the air once more conjuring another parchement this time smaller.

„You mean we don't have anything?" Draco asked his face horror strucked. If it weren't something regarding her relatives Bellatrix would have burst into laughter.

„What's that second paper?" she asked while her nephew still looked at his paper with unbelivable eyes.

„Eviction note." He walked to her and handed her the paper. She gazed through:

_It is the consent of Ministry of Magic of United states that all the buildings formerly in property of Malfoy family were to be evicted by the 22.6.1998 till midday…._

She stared at the date and then glared at Snape who was now smiling smuggly. „That's tomorrow." She said.

„Oh yes is it?" he smiled. „Draco as much as I would love to help you there is nothing I can do in this matter. You and your mother are about to leave the house tomorrow morning."

„But we have nowhere to go." He said silently still horrified by only the thought.

„As I recall your aunt has quite a nice house which is probably too large for one person anyway." He said now visibly forcing himself from laughter.

„What?" she snapped and looked from him to Draco who was now staring at her his mouth opened and lastly she lingered at her sister still sitting silently in the couch near the fireplace with empty eyes and shaking hands.

„Fine." She said defeated and emptied the glass with whiskey on one gulp quickly pouring another one.

„But one condition." She said darkly emtying the second glass pouring the third and her eyes lingering at the splendid pattern of the carpet on the floor.

„Yes?" Draco asked his voice shaking.

„You and your mother will not use magic in my house." She said it with absolute resolve. She refused to feel like some kind of invalid while with them under one roof imagining them using their stupid magic why she couldn't.

„But that's not fair." He said weakly looking at his mother for any kind of support.

„Take it of leave it. This is my condition." She said coldly gulping down the third glass now feeling the familiar numbness and warmth spreading throught her feet and legs her head sligtly heavy. She was about to pour another glass when silent meow of Purrsila made her to look into those emerald eyes and with sigh she put the bottle and glass down on the small wooden table. Righ Purr doesn't like her drunk.

„Fine." She heard Draco finaly.

„Severus." She turned her gaze to him. He was still standing by the door intently watching the conversation.

„Yes?" he drawled lazily.

„Do you have some list of things they can pack?" she asked knowing fully well how evictions worked.

„Here." He handed three papers to Draco who scanned them his face longer and sullen more and more with every word.

„Guess it's time you start packing." She said amused, stroking Purr's head with one hand.

„Right." He said in his most defeated voice and slowly left the room taking his mother with him.

„Looks like your punishement just got more interesting." Snape said with sly smile spreading across his face.

„Oh shut up." She waved him off still trying to thing it all through.

Malfoys in her house. She was almost positive that she died in the battle and this was her eternal punishement.

„Now I want to speak to you about something more serious." Snape said his voice lacking the coldnes and irony which made her look at him.

„Yes?"

„Someone who killed Lucius managed this transfer. I don't have any proof but I am sure of it. I don't know why, but I guess it is some kind of revenge. If you like your family and I am sure that deep inside you do, make sure that they stay around your house. It should be safe there. No one knows where you live now."

She thoughtfully nodded still eyeing him.

„Also make sure that they are not recognizable at the first sight. I would start with those blond hair."

„And what do you expect of me? I can't glamour them without magic." She said crossly.

„No but I can. Tell me the spell I know you changed your hair color fifty times a day when we were at school."

She gave him one of her most dirty looks and nodded for him to come closer. She watched him silently moving across the room his robes billowing behind him. Odd she thought. Why did he chose to look like ovesized bat?

„Give me your wand I'll show you the move."

Without any word or argument he handed her his thick dark wand. Just to feel the touch of magical wood between her fingers made her totaly pissed off. She was forced to show Snape how to perform one of her most favourite spells not able to do it herself. It was as if someone cut her arm off.

She swished and flicked with the wand making sure to do it slower for Snape to catch the grip.

„The incantation is Facies Abeo." She sighed those words out and looked at Snape trying to hide her displeasure behind the mask of anger.

„And this works on anything?" he said grabbing back his wand.

„Yeah you just have to point the wand carefully on the parts of body you want to change."

He smirked and suddenly pointed the wand at her hair whispering „Facies Abeo." And she watched to her horror her pretty dark curls change into strait long ginger mane.

„You undo it at once!" She jumped from her seat screaming and gripping the disgusting ginger color hair with both hands as if trying to rip them off her head.

„Say please." He mocked her lowering his wand.

„You wish." She hissed closing to him dangerously.

„If you are not good girl I might change your eyes into green ones." He pointed his wand again making her freeze in her walk.

„What are you two doing?" Draco's voice interupted their fight and they both looked at him.

„Nothing." Bella said crossing arms on her chest trying to look casual with mane of brightly red hair all over her shoulders.

He gave her one raised eyebrow and turned his gaze to Snape.

„Your aunt felt like change in hair style might do her good. Now Draco I was discussing this with her and we both agreed that you and Narcissa should change your looks. I can't be possitive about it but someone who killed your father might have been behind the property transfer and if this is revenge against you family you better not stick out of the crowd with those blond heads of yours."

She watched as Draco's face gained slightly pink tinge on the cheeks but he nodded.

„Fine which color would you like?" Snape drawled and went to the boy his wand pointed at his head.

„Uhm I don't know. Black?"

„I don't think so." Snape smiled coldy non-verbaly casting Fecies Abeo and Draco's hair suddenly turned to the color of mud brown.

„Hey!" he hurried to the mirror on the wall and with horried face watched his hair.

„The brown is ordinary color. No one will notice you in the crowd same goes for your mother." Snape said boringly and with yawn pointed his wand back at Bella who stiffened and saw her hair change back to curly fashion although the red color remained.

„Thanks a lot." She said dryly falling back into the couch still sulking.

„See you at the morning." Snape bid them goodbye and vanished into his bedroom.

„I hate that guy." Draco spat out still standing infront of the mirror.

„Tell me about it." Bella said spitefully wrapping one long curl of red hair over her finger eyeing it with disgusted look.

Yes she was dead and this was her eternal punishement. She was so deep in her sulking that she didn't even noticed Purrsilla leaving the room in hurried pace.

Minerva made it behind the door just in time to transfer herself laughing hardly forcing herself to remain silent. The sight of Bella with red hair made her day. But she had to admit, the red suited her better than the original black, it made her look younger and more alive.

„Enjoying yourself?" she heard Snape's voice from behind her.

„Greatly." She winked at her former colleague and smiled.

„Thought I might gave you something for birthday." He said with smug on his face.

„I am not sure Bellatrix appreaciates the gift."

„Do you?"

„You might say that." She smirked turning cat and leaving the room.

_Oh Minerva who would have thought that you end up like this._ Severus thought with still smug face and departed to his bedroom. The tomorrow might be more interesting than he thought.

**A/N: Hey everybody. Thanks for reading this. Got some new story alerts and favourites during this week. But please pretty please review. I will give you cookie if you will. **

**Wanted to make this chapter a little bit lighter when the beginnig is darker. Also my own birthday is due to come next week so I wanted to remain in good mood. Hope you don't mind.**


	16. Chapter 15  Revelations

Chapter 15 - Revelations

Hermione felt awful, she woke up in some dark damp place on the cold stony floor and without even a faint memory where the hell she was. Her body ached and her head hurt as if someone choped her in half.

She hesistantly moved her hands and to her relief found that she was not bound her fingers tracing the cold tiles on the floor and she tried to sit up.

_Bad idea. _

She felt nausious and it took all her effort not to throw up.

_Calm down Mione. Calm down. You know you won't solve anything by panicking. _

She was mentaly asuring herself and turned around to spot anything in that impenetrable blackness. Nothing. Not even the faintest ray of light.

„Accio wand." She murmured but knew that nothing will happen. Whoever placed her here was surely clever enough to take her wand away. She sighed and leaned against the stony wall.

„Is anyone else here?" she asked this time louder. One half of her mind hoped that she was not damped into this blackness all alone but the other feared that maybe something might be lurking near her.

The darkness pressed on her eyes like black wall and she soon closed them only to open them again. The fear and panic took her again.

_You're stronger than that Mione. Now pull yourself together_.

And she did.

„Hallo! Is anyone out there?" she heard faint click of something metal somewhere in the distant and waited. Her heart racing and her mind sorting through all the possible things which might or might not help her.

„So I see you are awake." the pleasant woman voice echoed to her throught the darkness.

„Where am I?" she asked trying to sound more curagious than she really felt.

„Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to you. That is unless you are stupid and do something reckless." The unfamiliar voice said with slight amusement.

„Who are you?"

„That is non of your bussiness right now. Are you hungry? My master asked me to see to it that you are as comfortable as you can while you are our guest."

„Thirsty." Hermione said just now realizing the dryness in her mouth.

„I'll see to it that you get something. Ah also, if you promise me not to do anything utterly stupid I will light the lights for you."

„I promise." She said hastily. She certainly did not want to remain here in that pitch black cell or wherever she was.

Slowly the dim light spreaded throught the cell and her eyes blinked several times before they adjusted to the change.

„Thank you." She muttered being carefull not to offend that someone outside large iron door.

„No problem dear. If you need anything else just touch the doors and someone will see to your needs." And with that the voice was gone the corridor outside the door echoing with sound of heels clinging against the stony floor.

„What the hell is going on?" Hermione said loudly looking around the small cell in which she was bound. No windows.

In the corner she spotted stretcher-like bed and with sigh of relief moved towards it falling into the comfortable embrace of pillow and woolen blanket.

She stared at the celling forcing her memory to track back what happened. But whatever she tried she could only remember her name.

Hermione.

She was not even sure about her surname. Was she here because she should be here? Or was she kidnapped? The woman said something about the master.

_If I only had my wand_.

Yeah she could remember all the spells and being witch but that was it. Whenever she tried to push her memory to something like if she had any family or friends or what her home was like she was left with nothing. It made her totaly frustrated and so she switched her attention to scanning of the room.

Four walls, no furniture and in one small alcove the toilet. _Great not even a shower_. And she was left here with nothing to do. She was aroused from her gloomy thoughts by noise in the corridor and suddenly the small window in the door opened and someone pushed inside plate with jug of water and some sandwitches.

Well no use laying here hungry. She thought and hurried towards the food completely ignoring the pain in the back of her head.

She was late. And she wasn't the one to be late at all. No in fact Harry knew that there was probably some higher power watching over Hermione reminding her every minute of each day that coming late was bad.

But she was late today and it wasn't just few minutes. He was sitting in the small park under the willow for almost twenty minutes and still no sign of his best friend. He couldn't stand it. He was sure that Ron was delaying her with all those boring talks about caution and security. He had to admit he never expected Ron to be this worried but he was.

To speed up the waiting he unrolled still fresh Daily Prophet and looked at the front page. Nothing interesting just some article about elections of Minister to be held soon. Boring. He was certainly not into politics.

Harry flipped few pages containing advertisement, weather news, some diagrams of Gringott's share-holders. Keeping his eyes carefully out of job offeres. No he still felt like not looking for job. He was even not sure what to do and he played offen now with thoughts about returning to Hogwarts to properly finish his education.

His eyes unfocusedly scanned the pages until they stopped at the sight of familiar name. Malfoy.

He tilted his head slightly and focused at the article. It was obiturary section:

_With pain in our hearts we announce to all the family and friends that we had to say farewell to our belowed husband and father_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_He died suddenly 14th of June 1998 at the age of 44._

Harry stared at the lines for good five minutes. Lucius Malfoy was dead? As much as he hated Draco and his family he never wished for anything like that. He searched his memory and rembered Snape telling him that he suspects Malfoy senior of being the one to produce the Lathyrism potion. Looks like it wasn't him. He silently wondered what would happen with Draco and his mother. But surely they were weatlhy enough to manage without the head of the family.

He checked his watch again and groaned. Thirty minutes. _That's it no more waiting_. With POP he re-emereged from that no space through which he was dragged during his apparition and entered Grimmaud's place.

„Hermione!" he shouted from the hall now totaly pissed off. He wanted to go to Diagon Alley for few things and to go to his vault and she had talked him into taking her along and she's bloody late.

„HERMIONE!" he shouted again waiting for any kind of answer. Silence.

„Harry why are you yelling here?" Ron asked looking from the kitchen door.

„She's thirty minutes late that's why." He answered angrily.

„Who?" Ron looked confused and walked to the hall his one hand tightly holding one of his „King's sandwitches" the disgusting pile of cheese, ham, pickles, mustard, ketchup, chicken breasts and tomatos.

„Mione. I was waiting for her for thirty minutes. And you know what? Lucius Malfoy is dead." He handed newspaper to Ron.

„Hermione is not here. She left about half an hour ago." Ron said still confused.

„What?" Harry asked all his anger disappearing and switched with worries.

„You haven't seen her?"

„No. I returned because I thought that she's still here with you." They exchanged looks and both hurried to the second floor and barged into Ginny's room.

„What…." She gasped as they appeared in the door frame. Ron holding the sandwitch and papers with wild look.

„Is Hermione with you?" Harry asked.

„No I haven't seen her since breakfast. What happened?" she asked now standing up from her bed noticing ketchup dripping on Ron's T-shirt.

„Something must have happened to her." Ron said furiously.

„Calm down. Maybe she only got stuck somewhere."

„Got stucked? Harry you don't get stuck when you're wizzard and can apparate." Ron's face now got shade of red.

„I'll floo home if she's not there we might alert more people." Ginny said practicaly and squeezed throught the door between her brother and boyfriend and with hurried strodes left for the floo fireplace in the kitchen.

„Who do we alert?" Ron asked.

„I don't know. In muggle world I would call police but I doubt that Aurors will come looking for her." Harry scratched his head.

„They woudn't. Not unless she's missing for more than 48 hours. At least that's what father told me."

They both descended into the kitchen only to find Ginny pulling her head out from the emerald flames.

„Mum hadn't seen her. She said we should wait till evening and then see what to do."

The three of them stood there lost in thoughts. Ron slammed his fist against the desk.

„She could be anywhere."

„Yeah I know." Harry said mildly while sitting down. The numb feeling in his stomach spreading through his body.

„Ron sit down. We can't do anything right now."

He sat down burying his face into his hands refusing to talk about anything anymore.

„Damn if we only knew someone who might know what to do." Ginny groaned and sat down next to Harry.

_That's it!_

„We do Gin." Harry smiled weakly.

„Who?" she asked surprised and Ron raised his head.

„Professor McGonagall. She was in Order. She knows what to do and have contacts and stuff."

„But we don't know where she lives now." Ginny pointed out.

„Holly can find her."

All of them dashed upstairs into the owlery. The brown owl Harry bought after Hedwig died eyed them with her golden eyes. He pulled out small piece of blank paper and wrote short message.

_Professor, Hermione went missing. If you can help us in anyway. Please contact us or stop by. _

_Harry_

He wrapped the paper and sticked it to Holly's beak. „Go and find Minerva McGonagall. It's urgent. Give her the message."

The owl hooted her beak tightly shut around the paper and flew out of the window. Now they only needed to wait. But waiting is always the worst part.

Severus Snape benevolently agreed to help moving out luggage of Malfoy's to their new destination. He apparated them and left them on the stairs beside front door and poped back to apparate with Bellatrix once more.

He wasn't actually enjoying doing that but as much as he wanted to push that side of him aside he was man and she was woman. He could still feel the lingering touch of her skin in the palm of his hand. Well no use thinking about that now. She was murderer and freak and that certainly outweighted the only possitive trait she had. She was attractive. He shook his head and strode to her.

Her slim figure leaning against the iron gate with Minerva the Cat in her arms. That sight amused him. He wondered what would Bellatrix do if to find out that her pet was acutaly one of the fighters of the Order and the one responsible for her muggle status. He even played with thought to spit it out but the respect for his former colleague made him silent. After all that was not his bussiness.

„Everything is there." He announced to her offering his hand for apparition.

„Good. Draco will be comming with Cissa in a while. Guess they want to say goodbye to the house or something like that."

„Ah yes sentiment was never your strong side." He smirked still holding his stretched hand.

„As strong as your sense of humor." She grabbed him by the hand forcing herself not to shrug with disgust.

POP

They appeared at the pavement infront of the house and she immediately walked away from him. To her surprise she was actually relieved to see that old house.

„Glad to be home?" he asked from behind her looking at the old and tattered house.

„Kind of." She said avoiding his gaze. Suddenly he grabbed her arm again forcing her to face him.

„What the hell are you doing?" she asked hissing like an angry snake.

His face was unreadable as always. He looked into her dark eyes his grip on her arm stronger. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He mentaly kicked himself forcing his eyes to avert from her face and he looked down at his own hand holding her elbow. _The injection marks?_ He loosened his grip still watching her arm.

„What are those?"

„What is what?" she asked now furious taking one step back from him.

„Those marks on your hand." He pointed at her elbow and she looked down. Yes she had felt pain in there before but never figured out why.

„I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms defensively on her chest eyeing him suspiciously.

He made one small step forward but was interupted by sharp pain in calf. He felt claws diving into his skin and jumped back only to look into the angry cat eyes of his colleague.

„Fine I get it no touching." He trew his hands around and with pop disappeared in thin air.

„What a freak." Bellatrix smiled at Purr and walked towards the house only to notice brown owl sitting on the window.

_Mail again? But wait owl ment wizarding world. Who would be writing to her?_ She strode to the bird and noticed small piece of paper in it's beak.

„Gimme that." She ordered but the owl only hooted not looking like parting with the message.

_Great._

„Come on you bloody bird I don't have time for this." She tried to grab it's head but the owl was quicker.

„Fine then keep it." She waved her arms frustratedly and sat on the stairs watching Purrsila coming reluctantly and sitting beside her. To her surprise the owl dropped the message on the cat's head and flew away.

_Stupid bird._ She thought and grabbed the paper unwrapping it and scanning the note:

_Professor, Hermione went missing. If you can help us in anyway. Please contact us or stop by. _

_Harry_

_Harry? As if Harry Potter?_ Her eyes narrowed and she read the lines once more. It doesn't make any sense_. Professor? What the hell?_ Then it struck her and her eyes quickly gazed at the cat sitting next to her. _Don't tell me…._

She jumped up from the stairs breathing heavily.

„Show yourself!" She said with hoarsed voice eyeing the cat with almost scared look. To her surprise the cat did move. She walked down towards her melting into the slim, tall, ligtly haired witch dressed in emerald cloak.

„No!" Bellatrix screamed in horror taking slow steps backwards from her enemy.

With slight sigh Minerva drew out her wand and pointed it at the woman infront of her.

„Wait…what do you want to do?" Bella asked now frightened. She was afraid now without her magic she was practicaly helpless.

„I am so sorry but I can't let you rember any of this."

„W…wait a second. You want to Obliviate me?" she was still walking backwards not noticing she almost reached the street.

„I…I can't let you going around knowing it's me." Minerva said with sad look her wand arm stretching further still continuing walking forward.

„But…" she reached the street and only sound of car breaks made her turn her head seeing two bright lights closing to her in full speed.

**A/N: Yaay thank you for reviews. *sending virtual cookies* The last update before the weekend. Hope you're all enjoying nice weather as much as I do. Wanted to left you with some cliff-hanger hope you don't mind *sly smile* And I let you guess what the party behind Hermione's disappearance want. Would like to read your ideas. Nice weekend to all.**


	17. Chapter 16 – Finding Answers

Chapter 16 – Finding Answers

She slowly opened her eyes blinking several times to push back dizziness and found herself in the strong embrace. Her elbow hurt as it colided with hard surface of the street and she was sure that she had scratched her arms. She tilted her head only to find face of Minerva her eyes gazing into hers and she was so close that she almost touched her cheek with hers.

„Let go of me!" Bellatrix screamed and with all her strength pushed her enemy from her body but the arms of other witch were like glued to her. She was still holding her, her fingers tightly pressed against her back and when she moved it was only her right hand reaching for wand lying few inches from them.

Bellatrix's eyes followed the movement now wide with fear as Minerva pointed the wand at her face her breath quicker and her eyes more focused than a minute ago.

„Get away from her!" she heard familiar voice of her nephew from across the streat and her heart skipped a beat. The boy was defending her?

Minerva turned her head to confront the angry young man and that was enough for Bella to wringle out of her arms. She pushed herself as far as she could from the light-haired witch and slowly stood up noticing blood on her hands as the harsh surface of the street chafed her skin.

_Great_ she thought still not averting her eyes from the scene in front of her.

Draco was closing to them wand pointed at Minerva his face filled with anger. He stretched his hand and to her surprise Bella obediently strolled to him half hiding behind his body now grinning openly at the defeat of the so called fighter of Light.

„Don't ever come close to my family again." Draco hissed angrily his wand now flashing green and red sparks.

„You heard the boy Minnie now get off before something happens to you." Bellatrix shouted teasing her enemy her dark eyes flashing dangerously.

They both watched as Minerva slowly raised herself from the ground and with faint POP dissapeared in thin air.

„Are you alright?" Draco turned his head towards his aunt and his hand lowered the wand.

„Sure I am. As if someone like her could ever hurt me." Bellatrix answered. She would never allow herself to show any kind of weakness infront of someone and especially infront of someone like Draco.

„Nice timing by the way." She grinned and looked back to her house her eyes finding Cissa sitting on the stairs.

„Has she been like this all the time?" she asked this time her voice betraying her worry for her sister.

„Yeah I don't know what to do. She don't want to eat, she doesn't speak. All she does is staring somewhere." Draco said his face riddled with worries for his mother and just now Bella noticed deep circles under his eyes and pale skin. He needed rest for sure.

„If she doesn't get better we might want to find some proffesional help." She said carefully and she slowly walked back to her home her whole body aching from the fall.

„What really happened?" Draco asked, he was now only few steps behind her.

„Let's get to the house first then I'll tell you and move the luggage in I am sure the muggles all around here are thives or worse." She crossed hands on her chest and leaned against the wall scanning the neighborhood nervously as if she expected Minerva to pop out of somewhere shooting red light on her taking away her memory.

_How dare she treat me like this._ She was furious. Without her wand that damn woman thought her weak and powerless. She watched her nephew pointing his wand at one of the biggest suitcases and opening his mouth.

„Ah ad ah." she cocked her head slightly to the side.

„No magic remember?" she said now grinning openly.

Draco gritted his teeth and stuffed his wand back into his robes now regretting that his former teacher didn't blasted Bellatrix into oblivion. He grabbed heavy luggage and dragged it to the house huffing and panting heavily. He turned his head only to see twenty more waiting for him infront of the house.

After what seemed like eternity all suitcases were safely inside and Bellatrix took Draco to show him the house. It was definately in ruin and needed repairs. If she only let him use his wand he might make wonders to the whole place in no time. But as he was sure his aunt was adamant in her decision and he somehow knew why. She used to be the best witch of their side. The most feared and powerfull liutenant of the Dark Lord capable of terrible but great things and now she was casted out of their world, left to rot here among muggles and he knew that her inability to use magic was as if someone crippled her. She must have felt terrible. He slowly strode upstairs noticing three doors.

„This one will be yours and Cissa's. It's the biggest the one oposite is mine. Don't ever come inside before knocking. The bathroom is here." She pointed at the last door and turned herself to look at the blond boy.

„As for the house rules. No magic while I am present. Also you will have to take care about your own expenses I am no charity. No loud noises you can bring whoever you like inside but don't wake me up because of it. No muggles…" with the last word she turned on her heel and left him standing in the open door to what would be his room.

He sighed he had to share the room with his mother. Great. He dashed downstairs and began pulling all the things upstairs his mind fixed on only one hope that maybe his mother would come to her senses enough to help him unpack the pile of what was left of their properties.

Minerva appeared at the front door of her house and quickly entered the cold and dark interier. She was still breathing heavily her hands trembling and she felt sweat on her forehead.

The car almost hit her. She almost killed Bella because of her stupidy. She had to know that someone might be contacting her. As in dream she slowly waded into the living room collapsing into one of the chairs pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees. She was absolutely lost what to do next. She couldn't possibly show her face again but her heart was acheing. The thought of not seeing the dark witch made her weak and to her own surprise she felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She grew used to the company the little chats Bella had with her even though she thought her only a cat. She missed the scent of her hair and warm feeling she had when they lay down to sleep or when she watched her on the baclony in the middle of the night soaked wet with rain tracing the ivy leaves with her fingers her pale skin glowing in the darkness around her.

She closed her eyes and took few deep breaths to calm herself. She had to be rational. She failed in her caretaker duty but she had to watch her closely again. She was out of options her mind racing faster than before she painfully realized that somewhere outside there is someone with the Vial and who knows what is he planning. Also the murder of Malfoy seemed closely connected. She was thinking about what Severus told her about the Vial and the potion and then it strucked her. Severus might help her.

In the blink of an eye she was back on her feet and briskly walked into the kitchen and pointed her wand the fireplace in the next moment the bright orange flames roared lighting the room with warm and comfortable glow. She threw hand-full of floo powder into the flames, knelt before the fireplace and stucked he head into the emerald glow.

„Spinner's End." She heard her somewhat muffled voice and in the next second she was looking into rather shabby looking living-room.

„Severus." She shouted and only hoped that the man would be at home. She waited,seconds dragging by in what seemed like hours and finaly she heard footsteps. The door at the far end of the room opened and she saw two legs closing her direction.

„Minerva what a pleasure." She heard his voice even before he knelt before the fireplace eyeing her with curious eyes. „What happened?"

„Can you please stop by my place? Something happened and I don't know what to do."

She watched his ever sneering face and after he gave it some thought he only nodded. She pulled her head out of the fireplace and before she had even time to do few steps from the fireplace the flames roared in emerald green again and the dark figure of Severus Snape entered her kitchen.

„I gather it is rather urgent." He drawled and without asking seated himself behind the table. She sat oposite to him her nervous fingers tapping on the wooden surface of the table.

„Yes it is. Bellatrix knows that the cat was me."

„How so?" he asked one of his eyebrows shooting up.

„There was some owl with message and it dropped it on me before I had any chance to react she read it and found out. Severus I almost killed her." She said with eyes firmly fixed on the table.

When she heard no answer she continued. „I wanted to obliviate her and accidentaly pushed her to the street. It was only luck that I was able to save her before the car hit her. She's certainly mad at me."

„Well what do you expect. You are her enemy if you've by some chance forgotten." He smirked and stretched his legs under the table.

„The question is what to do now. I can't let her living there without keeping eye on her."

„And why do you ask me? She hates me probably the same or more as she does you. The only reason she can talk with me is that I can help her."

She quickly raised her head her eyes sparkling. „So you think that if she could get some help from me that she might forgive me?"

„Minerva please come to your senses. She is not normal. The life she had deformed her even more. If she still have had her wand she wouldn't hasitate to curse you into next week and you sit here now acting like a teenager." His voice was cold and firm.

„I really don't know what to do Severus. I just miss the days we were together."

„You were cat at those times. She thought about you as her pet. For Merlin's sake Minerva wake up. There is no future for Bellatrix and you."

She felt anger roaring in her veins. Yes she knew that Severus wasn't one of the most compasionate people out there but he was as close as her friend as anyone could and he was sitting here questioning her motives and feelings. She felt so angry as never before.

„I dare say you are wrong. She is different now." She said somewhat hotly clutching her fists together.

„Am I?" his face was unreadable.

„I just want to be closer to her that is all." She said defensively feeling her cheeks getting hot.

He studied her face and for the first time ever Severus seriously considered Minerva a fool.

„Amortensia." He said simply.

„Amo…wait a minute I can't go around forcing her."

„Well you wanted the advice here it is. I might be able to make some for you next week. For the start it might be the best option. It is up to you off course." His thin lips spreaded almost into wolfish grin.

She was hesistant at first but then her mind flooded with images and her reason was pushed aside by her heart. Yes her mind was telling her firmly to forgot about Bellatrix Lestrange to just drop this caretaker bussiness and return back to Hogwarts but her heart was screaming with feelings for Bellatrix Black and she obeyed.

„Alright. If you can do it then I agree." She said firmly.

He only nodded and rose up from his chair. „Stop by my house in a week it should be finished." He went to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. „Also what was in that message?" he asked somewhat curiously.

„I don't know she threw it away." She frowned her eyebrows thinking who might be the one contacting her.

„Ah before I forget. Rodolfus escaped from Azkaban." He pulled copy of morning Daily Prophet from his robe and threw it on the table. „Good night Minerva." He disappeared in the bright flames and she was like frozen her look glued to the front page of the papers and the black and white picture of Rodolfus Lestrange. She cocked her head a little to read the article.

_Anoher escape from Azkaban. After the war the Azakaban prison remained in the care of newly founded department of trained aurors of the ministry. The Dementors were found no longer fit for the job and were banished away. Yesterday night the detonation occured in the lower section of the prison and the block C was completly destroyed. All the prisoners and guards were killed but famous Deatheater Rodolfus Lestrange sentenced to the life time punishement in Azkaban for the deeds he commited under the rule of You Know Who escaped. There is one witness who later stated before the Winzengamot that he saw one lone figure escaping from the main gate who apparated with small figure (probably woman) in dark cloak. As is publicly known there are anti-apparition wards all over the island and therefore the possible apparition is still investigated._

She tored her eyes away from the article and swallowed hard. First the break in into the Ministry next into Hogwarts and now the escape from the Azkaban prison. What was going on. She grabbed the newspaper and scanned other pages for more useful information her eyes stopping at the photograph of Malfoy Manor.

_Malfoys out of Fortune by Rita Skeeter_

_As it seems one of the richest and most powerful family in the Wizarding World fallen from grace. After tragic death of Lucius Malfoy (14.7.1998) all his property was transfered to the Griffiths family currently residing in United States._

„It surprised us all that Mr. Malfoy wanted to transfer all of his money across the ocean." _Confirmed one goblin from Gringotts. Malfoys were famous for their riches they aquired by clever investements into the all kinds of activities._

„The money suply will be terribly missed. After the war the economic is in downfall and transfer of such magnitude into United States might shaken some of the compaines in which Malfoys regularly invested." _That was the truthfull statement of senior bank assistant from the Departement of Finance and Reserves of Ministry of Magic._

_What will this unexpected lack of resources bring in future no-one knows. We can only hope that maybe it will open gates for more international negotiations as was confirmed by the assistant of Ministry Departement for Foreign Affairs that the Griffith family showed interest in traveling to the England._

Minerva blinked several times before putting the papers down. Nothing of it make any sense. She was tired and to subside the increasing headache she massaged her temples. Only then she noticed small article at the very bottom of the last page.

_Strange dissappearance of Hermione Granger by Evangeline Carter_

_Famous muggleborn witch who was traveling with Harry Potter and is directly responsible for the outcome of the recent War went missing. It was confirmed earlier today by Mr. Harry Potter himself that his close friend disappeared and they have no clues what happened. _

_He would also like to plea to the public for any information which might lead to finding Ms. Granger. For any kinds of information you might have please contact Mrs. Hepburga Fall from the Auror office of the Ministry of Magic. _

„We can't currently openly start the investigation as the missing person has to be missing for more than 48 hours. But with regards to the deeds Ms. Granger accomplished we are turning to the public for any kind of help."

Minerva tored her eyes away now perfectly sure what was in the message. She didn't hasite even one second before throwing green powder into the fireplace and shouting „Grimmaud's Place." And with those words she disappeared in the flames with one more worry on her mind.

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a long update time. Forgot the national holiday this week and only got to work today **


	18. Chapter 17 – Pawns of Influence

Chapter 17 – Pawns of Influence

The old grandfather clock strucked 11 p.m. and Kingsley Shacklebolt tore tired gaze from the papers on his workdesk. He was in spiral of events he did not understand. The election of new Minister of Magic was to be held next week and he was still too preocupied with everything what happened so far.

He blinked several times to banish the small black and white spots which appeared in front of his eyes and again started to focus on the long report from investigation of the escape of Rodolfus Lestrange.

_The wards were intact. The rip in them proved the apparition. No known means of such magic. _

Those were the building pillars of what he had in his hands and he was lost. How in the world could anyone break inside Azkaban and apparate away through the wards. It was imposible. He set the set of papers aside pulling closer another report about finding of several mutilated bodies throughout London outskirts. The Daily Propheth will just love this. He sighed and was about to study the picture of one of the victims when soft knock on the door interupted his flow of thoughts.

„Enter." He said tiredly and shifted a little bit in his leather armchair to ease nubness which was creeping up his legs.

To his surprise it wasn't Melia as he expected his assistant to bring him more of the grief news. Throught the door entered tall figure wrapped in dark cloak with silver lining.

„Pardon me to barge on you like this Mr. Shacklebolt but I am really pressed on time." Said unfamiliar male voice and the figure conjured chair from thin air not even bothering to pulling out the wand. The man seated himself and lowered his cape to reveal pointy face and dark raven hair neatly combed back and tied up into long ponytail.

„I don't want to be rude. But who are you?" Kingsley asked with one arched eyebrow his eyes scaning the rest of the man. The cloak was deep dark and the silver lining was probably from the fur of some expensive animal. Silver clips holding it on his shoulders and he was carying long dark cane crowned with eagle head.

„Forgive my bad manners. Alerio Gryffith." The man offered his hand and Kingsley shaked with him his confusion only deeper.

„Nice to meet you Mr. Gryffith what can I do for you." He tried to shake of his nervousness and lowered his so far low voice.

„I just arrived in England and thought to familiarize myself with local authorities." He gave him one perfectly trained smile but his deep grey eyes remained cold and stern.

„Then I don't understand why are you in the Auror Departement." Kingsley said sternly he didn't like this man from the first look he gave him.

„I was under impression that the elections in England are about to be held soon." Alerio drawled lazily turning the eagle head of his cane between his fingers.

„They are. But until the votes are counted I don't consider myself of any authority."

„You don't belive to be elected?" Alerio smiled fondly and leant a little bit forward.

„My personal beliefs are non of your bussiness but no I don't belive in large support." He gritted his teeth and layed his hands on the table. The man in front of him gave him chills.

„Well then. I gather that next week might have few pleasant surprises for you." The strange wizard rose from his seat and the chair vanished in the thin air as quickly as it appeared.

„What exactly do you mean?" Kingsley rose his eyebrows and also rose up from his armchair.

„Ah nothing to worry about." His hand disappeared in the folds of his dark cloak and when it re-emerged he was holding large piece of parchement. He put it down on the table and threw one last smile on Kingsley.

„I belive you will find this front cover of Monday Daily Prophet suitably interesting." He bowed his head slightly and without another word exited the office.

Kingsley looked after him for a few moments before taking the parchement and looking at the front page. His mouth dropped open and his hands began to shake.

_Results of the Minister of Magic Elections_

_After weekend counting of votes we can proudly present you the winner of the Elections for the seat of Minister of Magic. Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt former auror of the Law Departement of the Ministry of Magic, fighter of the Order of the Phoenix and Awarded Hero of the Second War won the elections of total vote count of 70%. _

His hands dropped the page on the table and to his horror he saw the parchement ignited with bright blue flames and it only took few seconds before the whole election article vanished in the pile of dust.

What was he supposed to do? Tell this to someone? No one would belive him. Not without evidence and the evidence was gone now. He had to think hard. If the article was true he could expect to win the elections but what if he dropped from the candidates. But then again he couldn't not while he was under magic contract. Griffith surely headed somewhere. He would expect some kind of favour for this act. But Kingsley wasn't sure about what kind. Just as he was about to drop back to his chair and call this whole day off the door burst open again and he saw his assisstant with worried look and pile of papers.

„What happened now?" he asked without bothering to sit down.

„We have found him sir. Rodolfus Lestrange was found dead about hour ago." She piled the papers on his table her eyes betraying her enthusiasm.

„Anything unusual?" He asked looking at all those papers and preparing himself for another sleepless night.

„Yes sir. He had his name carved to every inch of his body." She said with gleaming eyes.

„Is he in the morgue?"

„Yes. Cornwell is guarding the body."

„Thank you Melia. You may go home and take some rest. I gather that after this incident the rest of the week might be hectic." He said warily dissmissing his assisstant.

„Great, just what I need some maniac murdering former Deatheaters." He said to himself aloud and walked out of the office to descend deep down to visit the body of Rodolfus Lestrange with vague hope that maybe he would find any clues at all.

Severus snape just dropped last ingredience into the Amortensia potion and with content smile watched the liquid bubble trying to persuade himself of not smelling Lilies, Rain and Blueberries. His mind wandered to the image of Lily Potter but he banished her from his mind and left the study. He was about to go to the kitchen to prepare some decent meal when his thoughts interupted faint clinging of owl beak against the window glass. He let the bird in and took the morning copy of Daily Prophet. Minerva should stop by at the evening which left him with all day free to do whatever he liked, the problem was that he was terribly bored when he spent the summer out of the school grounds.

He unrolled the newspaper and immediately his gaze fallen at the end of the front page.

_Rodolfus Lestrange found dead._

_As we have informed you about recent escape from Azkaban prison the infamous Deatheater Rodolfus Lestrange was found dead. His body floating approximately fifty miles from Azkaban Island. The investigation regarding the apparition throught the wards was called off. _

_It is now known that after his imprisonment Mr. Lestrange entrusted all his founds and properties to the Griffith family. It is the second case in short time when the member of privileged pureblood families of England Wizarding World transfered his funds across the ocean. For further information how this situation might influence economic please visit page 12._

Severus threw the newspaper on the desk his mind racing widly. Lucius was dead and now Rodolfus. He tried to think of any other names among Deatheaters with enough funds to match Malfoys and Lestranges.

Parkinsons maybe. Flints for sure and then there was Blacks. But Potter was the ultimate heir and he was no Deatheater. But then it strucked him. With Bellatrix and Rodolfus divorced she became again Black and that made her heir to half of the Black fortune. He made mental note to let Minerva know about the whole situation with Griffith family made him uneasy. Didn't it stoke anyone odd that both Lucius and Rodolfus transfered their property to them and soon after were found dead?

He made his way to his extended library and pulled out worn leather bound book.

_Blood and Status throughout the World_.

It wasn't exactly his favourite kind of literature but he was the man of information and if he wanted to pass himself among all those pureblood scum he had to know something about them. He brought it towards one chair under the window and listed the page 64.

Genealogy of Griffith and Barnes family. He shifted his eyes to scan the family tree noticing last living members. The Patriarch was someone by the name Alerio Griffith. From what the pages said the families were imensly rich and powerful in the United States. With no living relatives in Europe or somewhere else. They treasured their status and pureblood heritage but never openly associated themselves in any conflicts.

Maybe it is all only coincidence. Severus frowned before reading more about this pureblooded nonsence.

Bellatrix stared at the envelope she got from the mailman. When she ripped it appart it contained muggle money and from quick counting she now held enough to by new clothes, food and some new furniture. The envelope was without return address and she was wondering whole morning who would spent so much money to help her in her muggle imprisonment.

„Draco!" she yelled excitedly from the kitchen and hearing the footsteps on the stairs she sat down beside the table leaving the pile of money in front of her.

„What?" he asked her with irritated voice.

„Drop that attitute." She scolded him pointing at the money.

„What's that?" he asked and sat by the table oposite her.

„What do you thing? Muggle money. But enough to make this house habitable. Have you found some job?" she pressed the topic of their yesterday conversation.

„Erm not yet but I'm working on it." He however broke the eye contact as soon as those words left his lips.

„Yeah sure and I am Headmistress of Hogwarts. We are going out. Grab some presentable clothes and make sure Cissa is alright. I will be waiting outside." She said it with tone of finality which didn't leave him much ground to get out of the idea so he dashed upstairs with defeated look.

Bella exited the house only to find the afternoon pleasantly warm with air still smelling freshly from recent rain. When Draco got down they crossed the street and to his surprise she pressed the doorbell and they waited in front of small certainly muggle house.

„Ah Bella I was wondering when you stop by. And who is this young lad?" the elerly looking woman stood in the door with warm smile on her face.

„Nice to see you too Catherine. This is Draco my nephew. He moved in to my house recently with his mother."

She watched her neighbor and Draco exchange nervous handshake and chuckled to herself as she saw the boy totaly lost.

„We were about to go shopping for some furniture and I thought you might help us out where to and you know…how to manage all that."

„Sure. Let me get my bag and we can ride downtown to see what we'll find."

„Ride?" Draco asked loudly with arched eyebrows and kinda wild look.

„As in car." He heard Catherine's voice from inside the house and his nervousness rose up billion times. In the car. He never traveled by that muggle thing before. All he saw was few pictures from his schoolmates in Hogwarts.

„Don't worry I am no road pirate." Catherine laughed at their expresions and locked the door behind her. „Now get in." She pointed at brown car parked next to her house and they all seated themselves. Bellatrix sternly refusing to sit in front seat and she took seat back behind Catherine.

„How much money do you want to spend?" she heard her voice through the noise of engine and she took out the envelope handing it to Catherine.

„My that's quite fortune you have. Well no worries about expences then."

The car roared and they got to the street and Bellatrix urged herself that the sickness she felt creeping through her stomach will subside.

**A/N: to LuvinReading: thank you very much for Birthday Wish **** Also I would like to thank you for your reviews you're making me continue. **


	19. Chapter 18 – To whom you serve

Chapter 18 – To whom you serve

She was about to start her protests as she saw houses and streets flashing by the window when abrupt halt almost catapulted her to the front seet.

„And here we are." Catherine announced cheerfully glancing over her shoulder to find her two travel guests with wild looks and sick expresions.

„Are you two alright?" she smiled warmly and unfastened her seatbelt.

„Never again…" Draco groaned and with another wild look studied the inner side of the doors to figure out how to open that damn thing.

„Wait a sec." Catherine laughed and opened the doors for them from the other side.

Bellatrix looked around and found herself in some sort of underground space filled with lots of cars of different colors and sizes.

„This doesn't look like place where you can buy anything." She dryly stated stretching her back up to hide her emotiones from wild car ride.

„Just wait when we get up." Catherine locked her car and with posture of general lead them to the glass door on the opposite side of the large underground garage. „I just hope my driving skills didn't scare you." She winked at Bella and was awarded with cold glare of black eyes.

The three of them entered slow elevator and soon Bellatrix found herself in the strangest place ever. There were all kinds of furniture all over the place. Some of them decorated with everything she could imagine from little vases to large glasses with mirrors hanging on the walls. Some of the furniture were arranged in what looked like small fully designed rooms with carpets and curtains. She was amazed over all the shapes and colors. All her life she was used to leather and wood with dark colors like deep red, black, dark blue or green but never anything like this. And her heart fluttered when she saw all the pastel shades of yellow, cream and green. It looked as if she entered some sunny spring day.

She gazed at Draco who looked taken aback same as she was but grinned openly at the sight of his aunt with wide innocent like eyes looking all over the place.

„Where do we start?" Catherine asked bemused as she saw her neighbors gazing all over the place.

„Well the place definately needs everything." Bella stated dreamily and moved slowly forward to touch and feel all kinds of fabricks and materials. Yes muggles were definately still beneath her but she had to give them some credit. They had good taste. Much better than tastes usualy to be found in Black family's residences.

They inspected the departement dealing with living-rooms first. Bella fell in love from the first sight with lovely creamy leather couch with two armchairs and beautiful and somewhat fragile looking table from cherry wood and glass. With thick envelope filled with money she was sure to buy whatever she liked and she wanted almost everything.

Four hours later she handed the envelope to Catherine and let her deal with payment and means of delivery. She didn't feel this good in a long time. Picking all kinds of things for her own house was something which left her with feelings of content and she now warily sat in one of the chairs in nearby Caffee and watched Draco chatting merrily about where he would place the new furniture she benevolently bought for him and Cissa.

„….and the desk will come next to window." She registered half of the sentence and sipped from her cup of latte.

„Aunt Bella do you even listen to me?" Draco asked offended. He never couped well with being ignored.

„Yes…window will be nice." She answered looking all around the place only to spot some kind of store with clothes across the street.

„Stay here and wait for Catherine. I'll be back in twenty minutes." She ordered the boy and with brisk walk headed towards the shop.

The oportunity to buy new clothes was just too good to pass and she soon found herself in one of the small cabines trying on piles of different kinds of dresses, shirts and skirts.

The doorbell caught Severus just in the middle of his afternoon shower. „Just what I need more visitors." He groaned to himself and quickly put some clothes on not bothering to dry his hair. After all the visitors were probably not welcomed so why looking presentable for them. He walked to the door and opened them to find two most unusual people he would ever imagined visiting him.

„Can we come in?" asked tall black haired man in dark cloak and when he saw Severus nodding he and his companion entered the small living room.

„Mr. Longbottom can you please enlighten me as why you came to visit me during summer vacation?" Severus put on one of his most indifferent faces and nodded for the two men to sit down in one of his couches.

„Off course sir. Me and my friend came to present to you with one interesting proposal." Neville said in smooth voice and Snape wondered where the boy left all his shaking and non-existent self confidence. He gazed to the other man and by the top of his cane with Eagle head identified him as Alerio Griffith. _This meeting might get interesting_. He thought and seated himself oposite the duo.

„I am listening." He said finaly as Neville caughed his attention to the subject.

„Well as you might know I have accepted the vacant spot of Herbalism Teacher in Hogwarts and I would be imensly glad if you could accept the Potions Master job." Neville said in unemotional voice his hands calmly laying in his lap.

„And why would I like to bother myself with another year teaching another generation of dundreheads?" Severus asked with one raised eyebrow. This proposal wasn't as interesting as he thought it would be.

„Let's say as personal favor." Alerio Griffith interupted the conversation with his melodic voice his grey eyes firmly fixed on Severus.

„To whom?"

„To yourself. If you refuse this generous offer you might find yourself in the same situation as poor Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Lestrange." His voice was silky but Severus was pretty sure that under that disguise this man showed every quality of high gamer. Calm, spinelessness, no regrets and certanly he didn't lack power.

„So you are basicaly threatenting me?"

„Well sir. You have to understand our situation. We are currently working on restoring some of the worlds values and righting wrongs. And we both would be glad if you could join our cause. In fact we might be so glad that we are considering paying you in whatever price you state." Neville said and Severus again wondered when the boy became to look so mature and what was most strickening so profficient in negotiations.

„So what do you want from me other than returning to the teaching post?"

„You must understand that Tom Riddle was wrong in some of his ideals." Alerio sligtly tilted his head still eyeing Severus with unmoving grey eyes. „We are certainly not aiming to eradicate Muggleborns from our society nor we want to uphold Purebloods over anyone else."

He made short dramatic pause and scanned Severus's face for any kind of reaction.

„Have you ever wondered why some of our kind are capable of even the most difficult spells while others struggle with simple Lumos?" Alerio asked rethoricaly.

„I suppose that it is defined by talent." Snape answered coldly and burned his gaze to Neville.

„That is off course what we are led to believe. What they teach us to belive. But unlike Muggle talent for lets say drawing. The wizarding talent is defined by strength of magical power. And that is why there are some more gifted individuals."

„I still don't understand where are you going with this."

„You see my family has been investigating this seemingly unimportant issue for generations and we have come out with interesting conclusions. According our research every idividual who is above average in using magical power has exactly the same small tumor in right brain hemisphere. This organ allows him or her to tune their brain for magical waves which are ever present all around us and channel this energy and then use it in their magic. It also proves that some of these individuals are so skilled that they need no wands to focus their energy and are able to use completely wandless magic. Now where am I leading. Muggles on the other hand never show any kind of such organ in their brains which leaves them without means to sence and use magical energy."

„I still don't…" but Severus was cut off by impatient wave of Alerio's hand.

„Please let me finish. Every wizard using magic also produces something which we could call magic imprint into the environment, that is why the ministry is able to find out if under age wizards use magic or trace places of usage of large number of spells, such as battle fields. But this magic imprint is not same for every wizard. Those with more power generate much more of this imprintment magic. And off course those with lesser power generate almost non. But then why is the magical energy all over the world in balance? With this difference there should definately be places with much more magical energy than others. And that is what our family found."

Severus found himself holding his breath. Yes he wondered about some of the topics but never before thought about these things in such complexity. The things which Alerio pointed out were certainly interesting enough to catch his entire attention.

„So what did you find?" he finaly breathed and his gaze ventured from grey eyes to green ones of his former student.

„The difference of the energy is stored in Earth core." Alerio said simply. „Have you ever heard about the Vial of Illwydiat?"

Severus only nodded his curiosity at the point of breaking his nerves.

„Good. Because the Vial is artefact created ages ago, we do not know who created it but he used this stored energy and contained it in the Vial. Whoever uses it immediately gains magical power which is above average level. And with little research we were able to locate place where the stored power leaks through the earth surface and we are able to extract it. Just imagine what the world would be like if every muggle will be able to use magic. Because yes with this power it is possible. It actually happens even now. Those Muggleborns who come out of completly non-magical families are perfect example of such natural development."

„So your goal is to introduce everybody to magic?" Severus asked now horror strucked.

„I know it sounds horrible sir. But imagine the possitives. Muggles would be able to cure their illnesses and prolong their lifes. They'll be able to comfort their lives more. Less traffic with cars and planes gone when everybody would be able to apparate. And what is most important no racism and no more hiding." Neville stated calmly but Snape caught excited sparkle in his eyes.

„Why do you need me?" he asked plainly.

„Because we need everybody with enough skills to help us properly extract that leaking point and do more research." Alerio added.

He was tempted more than that he was actually intrigued by the idea. His whole life destroyed by some stupid racist conflicts and wars. If his father could use magic he would never treat him and his mother as some sort of desease trying so desperately to show them that even without the magic he was superior. Lily Evans would never be robbed of her sister if the magic power of one sister and inability of the second didn't build wall between them. And who knows. Maybe the Dark Lord would never rise up. If his father was magicaly gifted he might aswell accept his mother and young Tom Riddle wouln't be forced to live in hated orphanage without love and he would never became such a monster.

„Let me think about it."

Both men nodded and rose up from their seat. „We will be expecting your answer tomorrow. Just use this box and put the paper stating your decision inside." Alerio pulled out of his cloak small silver box and they both exited the small house.

Severus stared at the box his mind whirling and twisting. He found so many pros to the idea but also some negatives. What if some muggles would rather distance themselves from magic? Would they be permited to live as before? But then again it would be nice to be responsible for the new world order from which for once majority of people would actually benefit.

He sat back to his chair his dark eyes drawed to the box. As if by some kind of spell his mind forgot about what happened to Lucius and Rodolfus. It wasn't important. What was important was the implication his choice would have on everybody.

With small sigh his hand reached for the piece of paper neatly laying on the desk. Strange he didn't remember leaving it there. He tipped the quill into ink well and written his short answer.

_I agree. With the idea and the job in Hogwarts. _

His hand almost grabbing the box when bright green flames in his fireplace interupted his movement. He forgot Minerva will be stopping by for the potion. He hid the paper and the box into the shelf in the table and with only barely audible groan marched to the fireplace to greet his foolish friend.

„Is it done?" she asked immeditely even before stepping out of the flames.

„Yes. So you still insist on the idea?"

„Yes I do." She said with cold voice.

„Well before you do anything foolish you should probably know some facts. If you could sit down please." He pointed at the armchair and seated himself oposite.

„I am listening." Minerva said now in more pleasant voice.

„Someone's been killing former deatheaters."

„If you mean Lucius and Rodolfus I am aware of it." She said her lightly green eyes sparkling.

„And are you aware that both of them transfered their gold to the Griffith family right before they died?"

„Daily Prophet mentioned that. Severus why are you asking about this?"

„Because with Bellatrix being again Black, half of their family fortune is again hers. And she was former Deatheater." He stated coldly.

„You mean she might be next?" Minerva asked now horror strucked.

„I don't know I am only telling you my asumpions. Is she still in that house?" he asked now painfuly aware that Alerio migh ask of him to tell him where Bellatrix now lives.

„Yes."

„Then I am strongly recomending you to put it under Fidelius Charm. Make someone Secret Keeper and never say a word about it to anyone. Even not to me, do you understand?" his voice was still calm but it cost him great deal of self control.

„I have to go." Minerva almost jumped from her seat and marched back to the fireplace.

„The potion." He reminded her with one of his sneers.

„Ah yes right."

„Come with me." He rose up from his chair and led his former colleague to his basement laboratory.

The cauldron with Amortensia bubbling merrily standing on the small flame.

„Three vials that should be enough." He stated and began to carefully pour the liquid into three small crystal vials.

Minerva watched him and forced herself not to think about parchement, sea and smell of Bellatrix's hair. Her eyes never leaving spiraling steam rising from the cauldron.

„Thank you Severus." Her voice was perhaps a little bit shaky.

„Just remember what I've told you." He walked her to the fireplace wathing her siluette vanishing in the emerald flames.

Hopefully she will be able to save her before I make contract with the devil himself. Severus thought and strode back to the table pulling out the box and his answer. With gaze deeply focused on some spot on the wall his mind remembering the sweet smell of Lily Evans. And with that last thought now even more vivid thanks to lingering Amortensia fumes his fingers opened the box and he slowly put the paper inside. The whole box gleamed with bright blue light and vanished.

Now the only thing left was to wait for them to contact him back. And as much as he tried he didn't manage to push back the small voice telling him he just made the biggest mistake in his whole life.

**A/N: thank you thank you million times for the reviews and I am sorry for slower update. With so much work I have to do at job with Christmas right behind the corner I find it more and more difficult to spare some time and write something. (but as I am wholy devouted to you I stayed over time a few times and actually finished this chapter **** ) Also I've noticed that because of my lazy nature there are some plot mistakes and name misspellings and I promise to correct them till weekend together with all the mistakes I've made so far. **


	20. Chapter 19 – Afternoon tea

Chapter 19 – Afternoon tea

The morning sun filtered through lightly-green courtains and first rays of light touched Harry's face which made his nose itching and with loud sneeze he woke up. It took him a few moments to realize why was he feeling that awful and what was the source of dread spreaded all over his insides.

Hermione missing and no clues so far. The helpless feeling of not being able to do anything made him angry. He hated being helpless. It was this drive which helped him face his dreaded enemy so many times, which pushed him forward into the events which would gave some other wizards grey hair. Yet here he was. The Boy who lived, the Man who defeated Voldemort sitting in his messy bed with whole body screaming of anger and flustration as he was helpless.

A faint knock on his door returned him from the world of thoughts and feelings and with soft groan he managed to pull his body from the warm blankets and he strode to let inside whoever was disturbing his morning depression.

„Morning Harry." He heard Ginny's cheerful voice and his sad eyes sparkled with life when he looked at the face of his girlfriend. No.. girlfriend was such a lousy word. Ginny was much more to him. She was his light in the darkness. Always around when he needed someone to talk to and not just chatting with Ron and Hermione. She was there with her warm arms and kind words. Always brave, always solid and never crying or drowning in despair. She was not mere girlfriend but his other half. The other half he missed for so long. With her it was as if he was finaly complete and Ginny was his life-time companion, the dearest person in his heart.

He smiled and pressed small kiss on her forehead. „Morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked stretching up to loosen his stiffened body.

„Quite yes. And please dress up there is someone waiting for you in the kitchen." She gave him another of her warm smiles and disappeared behind the corner leaving behind the fresh scent of autumn leaves and glint of crimson hair.

He quickly put on some clothes his mind racing forward who would be waiting for him. He immediately discarded the thought of some Auror telling him news about Hermione. If that were to happen Ginny would behave in more serious note. He dashed down the stairs and entered the kitchen only to find Ron already seated behind the large wooden table and in the front seat comfortably seated Minerva McGonagall in her emerald cloak and with sharp and worried expresion.

„Good morning Harry." She greeted him warmly and Harry tried with all his might to stove down events which happened few days ago.

She came throught the fireplace after reading the note they sent her. Only to inform them about more pressing matters which she had to attend and leaving without more explanation. It wasn't like his former teacher at all. He always known her being just and very responsible but now she just turned her backs on them when they needed her most.

With one forced smile he only nodded walking towards one empty chair sinking down and waiting for her to begin with whatever she came here to do.

„I would like to appologize for my previous behavior." She said and Harry caught hint of truth behind her voice. It made him more at ease. His inner self pointing out quite bluntly that maybe somewhere something was more urgent than missing of his friend. To him it was impossible but as he had to admit the whole world just kept spinning and the actions he and his friends done weren't of such importance as month ago. No it was probably the good sign that the Wizarding World tried to move on.

„You don't have to appologize professor." He said finaly after few moments of akward silence only to meet the hazel eyes of his bestfriend. Ron had clearly different idea about his former teacher's behavior.

„Thank you for saying that Harry. As for Hermione's disappearance I have gathered some evidence you might find useful. It took to pull some strings attached but I have managed to dig this so far. And also I have had word with my dear friend from the Ministry and she said she will be able to spare time to take this case personaly. She is great investigator who participated abroad in cases of abductions of many people during the Second War."

Harry's head shot up. So she managed to put something together. And someone was even going to help them. Yes the Ministry sent Aurors but they weren't of much help till now.

„What did you find?" he asked now feeling more alive and noticing with corner of his eye Ron moving towards them from his seat.

„It is not much. I've managed to track down one muggle couple who saw her walking down the street to the square where you were waiting Harry. And one of them was sure that someone dressed in black came from behind her and then they vanished."

„I knew it!" Ron bashed his fist against the hard surface of the table his face red with anger. „Someone kidnapped her."

„It seemed like that until I found second witness." Minerva said with tone of her voice now dripping with sympathy as her eyes landed on the redhead who was deathly pale with worries his eyes with deep circles around them from lack of sleep.

„What do you mean?" Harry asked now more curious than worried.

„One girl saw her about two hours later sitting on one pier in Dover chatting happily with some boy with black hair who was dressed as she said „funny"." Minerva cringed her nose as if funny wasn't allowed into her vocabulary.

„But that doesn't make any sence." Ron spatted out his face now dotted with large splodges of deep red color.

„No it doesn't but as it seems Hermione came with that boy willingly." Minerva closed her report and pushed thick envelope toward Harry.

„It contains the statements and also pictures of the locations. Now if you don't mind I have yet another pressing bussiness I have to attend to. But Aurora will be here in few minutes so you can enlighten her in what you know. And Harry if it is not so much bother, can you please let her stay here? She just recently returned from Prague and she has nowhere to stay yet." Minerva gave him one encouraging smile before grabbing fist-full of floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace.

„Tell her I say hello."

„Thank you professor. For everything." Ron finaly said his face getting former ashen color.

„Don't worry Mr. Weasley. We will find her. Just sent the owl if you need anything and I will keep looking for more clues."

„We will." Harry waved his former teacher and watched her siluette vanish in bright flames.

„I don't get it." Ron admited after a while. „Why would she went to Dover and never said a word about it?"

„I've got a feeling that whoever was with her put some spell on her." Ginny pushed herself into the conversation.

„Regulus' room is empty. I will prepare it for her." She offered the only help she could in the situation and with slight smile exited the room leaving two boys to their gloomy thoughts.

~{}~

She had to admit to herself she was frightened. Living her whole life behind the mask of rigidness she couped badly with dealing with feelings and even so she was skilled at dealing with unpleasant situations at school this was completely different. She was about to step onto unmapped ground and she could only hope that she will be able to persuade Bellatrix that it is in her best interest to have her house under Fidelius Charm. Minerva knew it wouldn't be easy but deep in her heart she harboured hopes that maybe Bella would be with her on speaking therms enough for her to explain. She shook her head in vain attempt to banish those thoughts and her long finger pressed the doorbell.

_Now the only thing left is to wait._

Minutes dragged by and she was torn between ringing the bell again and waiting in silence the later seemed more comforting. She certainly didn't want to press herself on Bella.

„What do YOU want?" her thoughts were interupted by arrogant voice and she looked into dangerously sparkling black eyes and she caughed deep red color of long curles falling down her shoulders. Yes _the red was stunning on her._ She thought and immediately tried to focus on the bussiness she had here.

„Can I come in?" she asked pulling as much confidence into the sentence as she could.

„No." Bella answered bluntly already moving her hand to slam the door shut.

„It is important. You are in danger." Minerva cried out in last second before the door closed. She could hear the reeling of wheels in Bellatrix's mind. She must have been torn between her anger and pride and curiosity and maybe slight hint of fear.

„Fine. Get in."

She saw the door open again and stepped into the hallway. She noticed many carton boxes laying along the walls and for the moment she wondered what was inside.

„Get to it I don't have whole day." Bella said coldy her eyes darker than before.

„Can't we just sit down?" Minerva pleaded. When she was again confronted with the house and sight of Bellatrix her heart started to pound faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

_For Merlin's sake Minerva span out of it. You are not fifteen to behave like this._ She mentaly screamed at herself before daring to look in those deep furious eyes.

„Don't push my hospitility." Bella crossed her arms on her chest and eyed the other witch with pure hatered.

„Alright. To cut it short. Someone's been killing former Deatheaters, those with enough funds to be precise. And I have every right to belive you might be next." She chose not to push the topic of Rodolfus' death as she was not sure weather Bella knew or not. And if not she certainly didn't want to be the one to tell her.

„I don't have any funds." She spatted it out bitterly still in defensive posture.

„Well technicaly you do. With the divorce you are again heir of half of Black Family fortune. But off course you can't touch it in you present state." As soon as the last words exited her mouth she wanted to stow her foot through her mouth.

She saw flick of annoyance behind the black eyes and she was not mistaken of what was to come.

„AND WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY PRESENT STATE?" Bella yelled angrily no longer able to restrain her fury.

With dry throat Minerva took one step back. Yes she was the one with the wand but she didn't want to hurt her or show any kind of offense.

„The Fidelius Charm." She said quickly.

„What?" Bella's voice lost it's vigor and returned to normal her eyes betraying the flick of interest.

„I can put the Charm around your house so that you are better protected." Another mistake and another mental kick.

„So you think you can dance in here telling me that some maniac wants my life and gold, ON WHICH I CAN'T EVEN PUT ONE FINGER, and think that I will be jumping around cheering for you to charm MY HOUSE AND WATCH YOU DOING MAGIC AT ALL WHILE IT WAS YOU WHO MADE SURE I ENDED UP WITHOUT IT?"

The skipping of her voice from yelling to angry hissing were scary but Minerva oddly found them cute in some disturbing, perverse kind of way.

„Please it will help you." She pressed the topic her mind wanting nothing more than to hug the other woman and hold her tight to make that anger away. She watched Bella thinking about it the black eyes showing switching of emotiones from anger, scorn, pride, curiosity and finaly defeat.

„Fine." She said and took one step forward pointing one finger dangerously close to Minerva's throat. „Only one charm and one Secret Keeper." She said in omniously low voice her nail digging into other witch's skin.

„Off course. Who do you want as keeper?" she asked her eyes intently watching the long pale finger still steadily pointing in her direction. Another long pause as Bella shifted through her mental list of names to whom she could trust.

„Blast it Minerva." She said now fuming with anger. „Why do you want to help me this much?" She asked now another step closer her right eyebrow rising up.

What was she to say? That she fancied her? Certainly not. She blushed even slightly after the word fancy crept into her mind. No she has to be very carefull.

„Because I don't want to see you hurt anymore." She said slowly tearing her eyes from the finger to meet the black stare.

„And that is why you condemed me to live like muggle?" her face was mere inches away and Minerva felt hot breath on her face. It made her shiver down her spine and for a second she closed her eyes.

„I did that to save you from Dementors." She said now in resolute voice. It was true. Though at that time the saving from the Dementors was only part of her true intentions.

The pale finger slowly dropped down form her neck and she saw Bella pulling her face from her.

„I don't belive a word from what you are saying but I have no other choice." Her voice sounded as if it took her great concentration to say the rest of the sententence. „Fine be the Secret Keeper. I don't have anyone else and out of the people I don't trust you are not the worst."

Minerva was strucked. She never thought about it but Bella probably didn't have any friends to whom she could turn. It made her heart ache. Looking at this woman who was lost, defeated and as it seemed lonely. She wanted to learn more. One of her hands slipped into her pocket grabbing tightly the small vial with Amortensia.

„Can't we have a cup of tea while taking care of details?" she asked innocently.

„Fine but I am not making it." Bella turned on her heel and marched through the hall into the kitchen waving her hand towards the cupboard and seating herself comfortably to the table.

Minerva started to pull out cups and boil water the hard glass she felt through the fabric of her robe reminding her about the choice she had. She was sure that this was probably the last time she was about to spent with Bella over something liquid enough to pour the potion in it. But yet she felt as if she was about to rob her of her freedom. She skillfully pulled the vial out and with barely audible sight poured the content into one of the cups.

With small smile she grabbed them and offered one to Bella while sitting down with hers. She watched as other witch took the cup and with eyes deeply in thoughts pulled it towards her lips. Minerva found herself holding her breath and clenching her fists. In few minutes everything might change for her and her mind raced through all the possibilities she was imagining for some time now.

**A/N: *sending virtual cookies to every kind reviewer* So another chapter. This one was great fun to write. As I am really good girl I didn't let you hanging whole weekend without anything :-P And you know what? The weekend in work is ahead for me CHEERS **** well what can I do. I will be left with enough time to correct my mistakes that is what I will do. Looking forward to hear from you. You are great help for me to keep writing. **


	21. Chapter 20  Affections

Chapter 20 - Affections

„So how is the lunch Ms. Granger?" Alerio asked with his most pleasant voice.

„Delicius sir. Thank you for inviting me." She replied with wide smile. She couldn't belive it. After what seemed like eternity she spent in that cell she was now free to go around the mansion and even allowed to go to the garden. Mr. Griffith kindly explained to her her illness. They must have been all so worried when she ran off.

„Will Neville be coming?" she asked after dipping her spoon to the dessert.

„Yes he will be here later today. But before that you know we have to go through the lessons and tests." Another of those sparkling smiles which made her heart melt. Yes the tests were long and boring but for her own sake she had to go through them.

„Yessir." She replied cheerfuly. The life seemed so nice now. She had everything she wanted, her family was kind and they ware caring for her. Pity she couldn't remember anything but what could she do? The illness was strong but Neville kept telling her she will be alright.

„After you finish please come to the library." Alerio said kindly and rose up from the table.

She watched his figure disappear in shadows of the large house. It wasn't as if she had crush on him. It was just that the way he walked and talked made her heart skipp a beat. He was gentleman in every possible way with exquisite manners and always splendid apperiance. Suddenly her appetite fell out of the window and she made haste to meet him in the library. After all the sooner the tests start the sooner she will be free to her own amusements.

She entered dimly lit room with bookshelves all around. The hundreds of books bound in leather with gold and silver letters made her shiver. She loved books and the best thing about the library was that whenever she reached the end of one shelf and with sadness returned to the beginning the first book was never the same. As if they were materialized from thin air. She was reading every spare minute. About history, about magic about long forgotten incatations and rituals. The forms of magic from primitive tribes from all around the world. It was fascinating how many ways of magic were in the world and she was tempted to try all of them. But not until she got her wand back and that would never happen until the tests were done and she was healthy again.

„That was quick." He smiled at her the small wrinkles around his deep grey eyes showing honesty behind his smile.

„Well then. I've put together some of the results and I think it is safe to try and test a little bit more your magic capabilities."

She shifted with expectations. Maybe today she would get back her wand and practise all those charms she read before.

„First please drink this." He handed her goblet full of water and poured one drop of brightly silver liquid into it from small vial.

„What is that?" she asked curiously her eyes sparkling with interest.

„That is what we could call raw magic energy. With your condition it would be best to proceed slowly."

She frowned her brows not sure if she understood the answer but shrug it off and drank all of the water. It was strange. The numb sensation spreading through her hands and she felt like electric charges in the tips of her fingers. And he watched her. He watched her with steady, serious eyes. She felt heat pouring through her body and sudden urge to destroy something. Without giving it second though her hand shot up and the glass in the window shattered into milions of small shining fragments reflecting the evening sun.

„Impressive." Alerio said slowly.

„What happened?" She asked her breathing heavy and quick.

„Nothing to worry about. It is normal and you've handled the situation quite well. Please take the book from shelf 75E the one from Edgar Fildge and study the content. It should help you understand what just happened." And with those last words he quickly left the room with much more than usual pleased smile. No his eyes spakled with success. _Was it because of the window?_ She silently wondered and strode down to the shelf. Her fingers still feeling weird from what happened traced the soft leather spines of the books until her hand stopped at the one Alerio mentioned.

„Laws of raw magical energy." She never seen it here bofore but no wonder the book just appeared like the rest of them whenever needed. She grabbed it and seated herself in one of the comfortable large armchairs and began to read.

(~0~)

Ron heard the door bell first and with one mighty jump made it down from the stairs and literally rushed towards the door to open them up. He long forgotten his security warnings and found himself facing tall woman.

They stared at one another. She noticed messy hair and few crumples in the corner of his mouth. And he noticed deep brown eyes and very beautiful face.

„Erm this is Grimmauds place 12th isn't it?" she broke the akward silence.

„Yes." Ron's answer shot at her with speed of light. But he didn't move. He just stood there his gaze wandered to her lightly blond hair which sparkled with gold in the afternoon light.

„I am Aurora Gunn, Minerva McGonagall sent me." Her brow shot a little bit higher as she pulled on a little hesistant face. „she said she would notice you about my arrival."

„She did." Harry managed to push Ron aside and shook hands with his guest. „Nice to meet you erm Ms. Gunn?"

„Please call me Aurora." She laughed with light laughter and winked at him. Her gaze lingered once more on Ron.

„This is my friend Ron Weasley and I am Harry." He said pleasantly and pushed Ron back into the hall to make way for Aurora to finaly come inside.

„Thank you." She said cheerfuly and squeezed into the house.

„Your room is ready. First floor, second doors to the left." Harry said politely.

„Ok, I will take my things inside and then we can begin with investigations." She said with small frown and slowly made her way towards the stairs.

Just now Harry noticed her limping and after closer inspection he noticed that her left leg was probably artificial. He wondered if her injury was caused from some dark wizard. Probably yes as he remembered Moody and his maimed body.

They all gathered in the living room near the cheerfully crackling fire and they all watched large white board in the middle of the room. Aurora changed from her deep purple travel cloak into comfortable shirt and jeans and was pacing slowly before the board frowning in thoughts.

„So Minerva gave you the informations she gathered." She said more to herself and the detailed map of England appared on the board with small red flags marking the locations where was Hermione last seen.

„Yes." Harry replied plainly his eyes studying the map.

„Was there anyone particular who would have any interest in abducting Ms. Granger?"

„No." Ron said fiercly. „We have been thinking about that but no-one. If anyone was in any kind of danger after the war it was Harry."

Harry only nodded over this blunt statement. It was fact. With Voldemort gone he was sure there were many people upset about him and he could only imagine what would happen if they got their hands on him. But Hermione although she was mentioned many times in press and wizarding radio that she help him same as Ron was never the target number one.

„Hmm." Aurora frowned her brows even more and she walked to the window looking into more and more darking square behind it.

„Do you have anything which was dear to her? I mean something which she treasured above all else."

Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at each other everyone of them thinking about something which Hermione might treasure. It was Ginny who broke the silence.

„Well there is this one thing." She said slowly as if she wasn't sure weather to brought it up infront of Harry and Ron.

„Yes?" Aurora smiled with her warm smile.

„She had this scrapbook she made." After this she recieved puzzled lookes from both boys so she continued. „It was with photos and some other stuff which would remind her of her times in Hogwarts and her previous muggle school. She told me about it once when we were talking about what it was like when she was still living among muggles."

„That sounds good Ms. Weasley." Aurora said silently.

„Please call me Ginny."

She only nodded in response. „So where is it now?" she asked curiously.

„I think she left it at home before she and Ron and Harry set out to their journey."

„We can write to her parents and they will send it." Ron proposed.

„Ron we can't just write them. They would like to know why wouldn't she write for it."

„Ah…" he said and his head hanged down a little.

„I gather her parents don't know about her disappearance?" Aurora interupted their convesation.

„No. I wanted to write them but it's just….how do you write such thing?" Harry said loudly and looked around on all of them.

„If it helps I might visit them and tell them. From the point of authority." She said kindly and looked at their depressed faces.

„Thank you. That might help." Ron said finaly. „Can I come with you?"

„Off course. We will go tomorrow morning."

„Why do you want the book anyway?" Ginny asked.

„Well there is one kind of magic which might help us. If she truly cared for that scrapbook then she poured part of her heart in it. In that case we might be able to locate her through crystal magic."

„Crystal magic?" all thee of them asked unisono.

„It is old kind of magic still commonly practised in Central Europe. With right incantation and the object of affection the crystal will be able to show us her location. Although I must warn you that usualy it is done through blood of the missing so the result in our case might be a little bit off."

„It's worth trying anyway." Ron said his voice now full of resolve.

Aurora nodded and turned back to the map on the board. _This case might be interesting after all._ She mused in silence and smiled. She loved mysteries and complicated things.

**A/N: Ok a little shorte chapter. I have to admit that right now I have slight writers block and have to focus on another story for a while to keep this readable. It's not as if I am abandoning this. Not at all. Just that the updates for few days might be slower before I gather up my thoughts and proceed in the story further. I am sorry for this and hope I am not disappointing you. Please bear with me. **


	22. Chapter 21 – Literal Interests

Chapter 21 – Literal Interests

He heard the doorbell and it was second time that week when it interupted his shower.

„For crying out loud can't you people bother me some other time?" He grabbed towel and wrapped himself up the waist. _If you want to ruin my evenings don't expect any hospitality_. With his usual scowl and wet feet Severus Snape marched briskly to the door and pulled them open.

He found himself facing cute little dimples in the cheeks and raised eyebrow. He followed the stare of blue eyes and wrapped the towel closer to his body.

„Good evening sir." The small woman on his doorstep said and squeezed herself into his house.

„Who the hell are you?" he asked somewhat taken aback from the lack of any restrains.

„You can call me Vaneria. Mr. Griffith send me to tell you details of your work. Can you sit down?" she answered smoothly already sitting in his favourite armchair. And she was urging him to sit down. He was asked to sit down in his own house by some strange woman.

„Excuse me?" he said while slightly shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

„You have answered my master's portkey haven't you?" she said cheerfully, pulling her legs up and sitting comfortably.

„Alright why don't you make yourself…at home and I will get dressed." He said with resignation in his voice and disappeared into the next room.

Vaneria rose up from her chair and scanned the room. The walls were covered in cheap wall-papers and lined with shelves filled with books. It was the books which sparkled her interest. She strode carefully from one bookshelf to another reading the leather bound spines.

_Jedy, dryáky a zaříkadla _

The book she layed her hand on looked the oldest of them all and she recognized the words. It was hard because she hadn't spoken that language since she was child but her grandmother did good job in teaching her the old ways of her family. What caughed her interest the most was the name of the writer: _Edward Kelley _she knew that name. It was the name of one of the most controverse alchemists found in the Central Europe who contributed largely to the occult science. And next to it was another book. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it without second thought with one shaking hand. _Telocvovim. _Was Snape aware what treasure was in his library. She read the spine again and again. She had to get her hands on that book to study it. It might help their cause. Without even a glimps of hesitation she performed strong duplication charm and hid the original book in her cloak now shrinked by another spell.

Only seconds later Snape re-emerged from the orther room now presentably clothed but still wearing that sneering face of his.

„So what was so important that you had to pay me visit?" he asked while sitting down to his couch.

„Mr. Griffith wants you to have this." She handed him thick envelope with eagle seal. „he also wants you to read today's Daily Prophet and then visit him in his current residence. The address is included in the instructions." She looked at the brown envelope and smiled. She had to build up all her strength to occlude her mind and keep her thoughts from the book. She knew Snape was skilled in Occlumency and she couldn't afford any mistakes.

„That's all?" he asked somewhat suspiciously.

„Yessir." She said grinning. „Will show up later when something rise up and you should be informed."

„Great." He said dryly and walked her to the door. „Next time let me know about your visit a little bit more in advance." He smirked and opened the door for her.

„Only doing my job sir. Try to talk about it with Mr. Griffith." She smiled with those dimples at him and turned on the spot apparating away.

He just groaned and headed back clutching the envelope and eyeing it as if it was his life-time enemy.

„Figures…she just waltz in and give me the orders…typical." He sighed and ripped the envelope opened to find neatly folded letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I certainly hope my assistant found you in good moode. I have a few things to clear up for you. Firstly please find enclosed this evening release of Daily Prophet you might find the informations useful._

_Secondly please come see me in my mansion in:_

_Barley Lane 13_

_Hastings_

_East Sussex_

_One of my people will be waiting for you and make the place visible for you. Looking forward to your visit. _

_Alerio Griffith_

With only little sigh Severus looked back into the envelope to find front page of today's evening Daily Prophet.

_The results of Ministry Elections_

With another sigh he skipped the part about counting votes and interviews with each of the candidates only to lay his eyes on the last paragraph.

_The surprising winner of the Ministry Elections on the post of the Minister of Magic is non other than Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt. For more information please read page 5__**. Rise of the**_ _**Head of Auror Department.**__ Page 6. __**War involvments **__and Page 8. __**Plans for future by Rita Skeeter**__._

Yes this caughed Snape's interest_. So Kingsley was the new Minister of Magic. Well looks like dear Mr. Griffith has more than few strings to pull._ Severus smiled and grabbed his travel cloak. This trip might be more interesting than he thought.

(~O~)

It was late when Neville arrived at the square before the Yale University. The dark cloak he wore provided him with enough cover in the shades of various building but he was cautious enough to mask himself with few spells. When he placed the last one he was practicaly undetectable by either Muggles or wizards. _Until I do some more magic that is. _He thought darkly and proceeded to carefully stroll over the square to the front door of Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library. He wanted to go through the front entrace only to prove himself that he was better than the few guards who were there during the night shift.

He found the shape of the building utterly horrible. _What were the Muggles thinking storing centuries old scripts and books in this hideous design? _Without even bothering to pull out the wand the front glass door burst open and he heard the sound of alarms. He knew guards would come soon enough but couldn't stop himself from wide grin. _Let them come and let them see the true power._ His thoughts rushed through his mind and he casualy walked through large hallway. Surprisingly the interior was decorated in wood. Much better than the glass and marble exterior.

He heard rushing steps and smirked. _This would be so easy._ He wanted challenge. Something to prove how much he grew in power. The constant silent muttering in his head made him more angry than before.

_How dare those muggles deny us all those scripts. So much knowledge and they store it here not even knowing what's in their hands._ The rage burned in him like fire and when the first guard showed up at the end of the hall he hit him with Reductor sooner than he knew it. It blasted the man backwards disintegrating him from feet to head. He screamed. But only once.

_Not enough._ He wanted much more. That blast was only glimpse of his stored power. He had to ventil it and soon.

Second guard rushed to the sound of his collegue and found himself lifted in the air. He tried to fight it but with no use. Soon his whole body started to turn into ice. His screams fallen to the deaf ears as Neville proceeded forward. To his satisfaction he heard loud crack as now completely frozen body of the guard fallen to the floor and shattered to pieces.

_More._ He wanted to blow the whole building but he knew that the information he seeked was somewhere near and he had to find it. He couldn't disappoint his friend.

His gaze ventured to the aile with large sign above the door: The General Collection of Rare Books and Manuscripts. That was the place.

With small wave of his hand the noise of alarm died out and he rushed towards the door to find what he wanted the most. He knew he had only few minutes before more forces would arrive and not only muggle police but also Aurors and he was definately not in the mood to let himself be caught and dragged to interogation.

„Accio Beinecke MS 408." Yes he knew he was probably too specific but he wanted to be sure he got what he came here for. With barely audible swist the small and fragile looking book landed in his hand.

He promptly wrapped her in black silk and with faint pop disappeared into the night.

_Easier than taking candy from the baby._ He smirked as he appeared at the front lawn and looked at large manor silvery luminating in the distance.

„Do you have it?" Alerio asked in impatient voice.

„Yes." Neville said and handed him the book.

„Good work. Now we only have to find the original dictionary of Enochian language and we can get this work to motion." He grinned and carefully layed the book down on prepared table.

They both turned over to the clinging sound of the heels which echoed from marble walls and floors.

„I have it sir."

„How?" he asked taken aback and eyed Vaneria in suspicious eyes.

„Snape had it in the library. He probably didn't even know what it was." She carefully handed him small old book and stepped back.

„Are you hundred percent sure that this is it?" Neville asked not tearing his gaze from the leather cover.

„Yes. I've looked inside. It is all there. We just have to figure out how to translate it."

„I'll leave that to you and your sister. If there is someone who can do it it is probably you." Alerio answered coldly and handed her the book back.

„Is Snape still here?" Neville asked plainly.

„He's in his knew study. Which reminds me you should probably introduce him to the Introduction procedure." Alerio's cold eyes flickered with dark sparks of interest.

„Right." Neville briskly walked out. He hated it when he gave him that look. Whenever Alerio looked like that it was better to be out of his way. His walking slowed a little when he heard the heels behind him.

„What do you want?" he asked not bothering to turn around.

„Just thought I might go with you." Vaneria said in her annoying optimistic voice.

„You thought wrong." He bit his lower lip and his stroll fastened.

„Fine…" she shouted at him and turned back. _What an idiot_. She thought and marched to the other room and right to the sitting siluette by the window.

„We've got work to do sis." She said in gentle voice. Her sister didn't move and she looked at her face now iluminated by the silver light of the moon. They were twins but only a handfull of people knew that she had any sister.

Vaneria was very gifted witch with remarkable talent in potions and astronomy. Her sister was squib or at least her parents thought so. She new better. Valeria was authistic from the birth. She saw her producing sparks from her fingers once when they were five but no-one belived her. Healers said that she was not in mental condition to perform any kind of magic. She couldn't even speak they pointed out. Again they were wrong. Valeria spoke to her sister often but only when they were alone and in their own language. Their parents were ashamed of their younger daughter and isolated her from others.

Vaneria frowned at those thoughts. She wanted to forgot all this, to erase the memories which pained her and reminded her that she abandoned her sister when she was accepted into Hogwarts. She hated that school. Even now sometimes in her dreams she could hear her own voice saying all over again: _Please don't send me there I want to stay with sis._

She walked slowly to the chair by the window and stepped before her sister. She knew quite well that touching her from behind would make her afraid and she would dive into one of those states when she was unable to communicate with outside world.

„Hello sis. How have you been?" she asked in their twin language. They called it Twinkee language and she smiled at that word.

„Hello sister." Valeria answered in emotionless voice and turned her gaze somewhere behind her shoulder to look at something on the wall.

„We have work to do. Remember how I told you about that secret language. The language of Angels?" Vaneria asked and placed one hand on her sisters' and knelt before her on the ground.

„Yes sister I do remember that." Valeria said slowly and mechanicaly began to stroke dark hair of her older sister whos head was now resting in her lap.

„We have to translate this book. Do you want to know the language of the Angels?"

„Yes i do."

Vaneria was quite sure that the language had nothing to do with the „angels" it was just some middle-age propaganda of the writer. Well she was about to know for sure in few weeks when they begin their work.

As much as her parents tried to present Valeria to the world as mentaly retarded squib her sister actually learned more than fifty languages. She never spoke them but wrote in them. It was after Vaneria left Hogwarts when she found tens of thick diaries of her sister all of the pages covered to the last blank spot in verses and those verses were written in languages she didn't even know to exist.

„Alright. We can start right now if you're not tired." She smiled at her sister and gently stroked her pale cheek. They looked absolutely similar. Only her sister never showed any kind of emotiones and her eyes stayed cold and distant.

„I am not tired."

„Good come over here and I will show you what we have to do." Vaneria moved herself to the small round table in the middle of the room and watched her sister slowly rose up from the chair and drag herself to the table. Her head hanged down with hair covering the sides of her face. She knew that her sister hated others to look at her and quickly lowered her gaze.

She placed the book in the middle of the desk and summoned papers and quills. She wasn't sure where to start. She never translated something considered untranslatable.

„So the title of the book is Telocvovim." She said carefully. „Do you have any idea what that might mean?"

She looked slowly at Valeria and watched her gaze. It was gluelled to some spot at the carpet. Minutes dragged by but she dared not to interupt her in her thinking.

„Teloch means death." Valeria said slowly still peering down at something on the ground. „It derives from Germanic translation of another divine language. Vovin means dragon." She finished the sentence.

„Death dragon?" but that doesn't mean anything. Vaneria said frustratedly.

„It does." Valeria corrected her.

„What does it mean?" if anything the life with her sister taugh her endless patience.

„The same words can be translated as „he who has fallen" if you change the word order." Valeria said plainly now gazing at the leg of the table.

„O…K… I will write it down." Vaneria said carefully. She wasn't sure if that „angelic" language had anything to do with angels at all. The whole book looked rather dark to her. Dark leather bounds. Thin and pointy handwriting. Strange diagrams. And the title Death Dragon or whatever really did not add to her good feelings about the work.

„Do you want me to write down the translation?" Valeria asked. It was one of those rare times when she actualy formed sentence of her own rather than formaly answering to someone.

„If it is not much bother to you."

„It is not much bother to me." She said in that distant voice of hers and slowly grabbed the quill.

„So can I leave you working on this? I mean I can help you if you need anything."

„You can leave me working on this." Valeria replied and suddenly looked up and gazed at the ceilling. „Thank you for your offering of help sister. I might need more paper." She added after a while.

„I will bring you as much as you want." Vaneria said laughing and walked over to her to hug her.

„I want twenty pages." She replied straightly not moving an inch while her siter holded her.

„Got it." She let her go and walked to the door.

„Good night sis."

„Good night sister."

**A/N: Ok I think the writers block is over. Only I am starting new lessons of Wing Tsun so the time might be even tighter than before but I will manage…somehow :-D Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. It keeps me going. REALY. **

**Also the Neville's thoughts about the library are actually my own. I am tradicionalist and don't like modern art much (especialy regarding architecture) but that doesn't mean I don't give credits to the architects. I can imagine it must have took quite a time to lay down building like that and I also know that modern art has it's place in our world. So don't thow rocks at me.**

**Also if anyone happens to be living at the Alerio Griffith address please pardon me. I had to go with google maps and chose spot which looked empty (but who knows :-D) consider it magic then. **


	23. Chapter 22 – Drinking habits

Chapter 22 – Drinking habits

She pushed one cup across the table towards Bella and watched with corners of her eyes as she lifter it to her lips and just when the brown liquid touched them she lowered the cup back on the desk and eyed the lightly haired witch with intent glare.

„Something happened?" Minerva asked with one raised eyebrow still feeling the touch of the vial with potion in her pocket.

„I would be utter fool to drink something made by the enemy and not test it on someone first…but I am currently rather short on house elves." Bellatrix replied grinning. „Well about the details. You make sure no-one else beside you, me, Cissa and Draco knows about this house. Especially I don't want Snape here." She added coldly and leaned her back against the chair.

„Alright I can do that." Minerva replied still watching the cup. _Maybe it is for the best._ She mused. „I still find it hard to belive that you want me to be your secret keeper though."

„What else am I supposed to do? Have to take care of Cis…myslef." She tried to smooth her mistake and tapped fingers against the polished surface of the table.

„What are all those boxes in the hallway?" Minerva asked suddenly. She enjoyed the time spent with Bella and not being yelled at or in cat fur.

„I went…shopping." She said bitterly and stretched her legs under the table.

„Oh…" she hesitated. This conversation might end up as quickly as it began but she had nothing to lose. „what for?"

„Furniture actualy. This place really needs some improvements." She waved her hand around to stress her point. „I am really looking forward to see Draco painting the walls without the magic." She laughed.

Minerva's heart skipped a beat. It was the very first time she heard her laughing. Not smirking, not chuckling but actualy laughing out loud as other people do. It made her look younger and almost gentle. Small wrinkles formed around the corners of her deep black eyes.

She was afraid to say anything else but found herself dragged into this conversation and with only silent wish not to mess it up added.

„That sight might be quite interesting. And how is Narcissa doing?" it was strange. They were sitting here in the old and dark kitchen talking as old friends. Seems that what they say about life time enemies might be true. When you hate someone long enough you might actualy grew closer to him than to someone utterly strange.

„She's not right. After Lucius' death she barely eats or sleeps and she refuses to speak to me." Bella's face darkened and she rested her chin on the desk reminding Minerva of little girl she used to know from the school. „You know. I think this whole think is pretty screwed up. The hell Minerva I was only doing what I was thinking was right. It's not fair." She pouted and closed her eyes.

What was she supposed to do? Tell her that everything will be alright? Hardly. She was completely taken aback by this sudden opened talk they had. Bella was clearly in need of someone she could talk to. And she didn't even mind she was talking to the enemy. But before she could figure out any form of answer the rich voice from across the table continued.

„The lot of you have no idea what it was like. You have to follow up family traditions. You are Black. You have to marry who we tell you to. You have to befriend who we see fit. I thought I would go crazy from all that. It was…I just never couped with that kinds of rules as well as Cissa. But again I might have been a too much coward to just run away as….Andy." the dark eyes opened and she bashed with fist against the table.

„Why the hell has the life have to be this damn complicated?"

„You still got time to make it worth living." Minerva said silently.

„Yeah like I do…rotting in this hole waiting for old age and death to finaly caught up with me or die by some maniac who wants revenge. I tell you what…I should have died that day when the Dark Lord did. At least non of this shit would happen to me."

„I wouldn't want that." Minerva said this time even more silently than before.

„Hard to belive it. I would have killed you that day if I had a chance." Bella answered honestly and raised her head.

„That day…means you wouldn't now?"

„Ah…guess not. I've had enough fighting. It wasn't like I was born like that. But being in Slytherin with whole school already hating you for something you just can't change and with name Black labeled on you I just let myself go with the flow. Guess the world needs bad guys to show others how good and great it can be after we got beaten down."

Minerva's mind was spinning. Bella didn't drink the potion then why was she here talking to her, pouring her heart out like that without any hesitations?

„And you know what is best on all this? That you got beaten and you are left alone. Even your supposed friends and family leave you to deal with it. I can only guess that if Lucius hadn't died they would all gladly forgotten me here. The world will only use you." She again rested her chin on the desk her cheeks redder than before and that was when it strucked her. Minerva looked over the kitchen to find largle bottle of some sort of muggle whiskey.

That explained the lack of restraines and selfpitying mood Bella was at.

„And you know what? Im glad you came. Even though you are such utter bitch and you ruined my life and stuff but you are the only one who's listening to me. Damn it why do you have to be on the goody side of things. We might have been friends and you had to join the Order and ruin that." The words were harder and harder to come up over her lips and she tiredly closed her eyes.

„It looks like the muggle spirits are a little bit strong for you." Minerva pointed out smiling. She was pretty sure that in the state and mood Bella was in right now she wouldn't throw one of her angry tantrums.

„Looks like your right. Why do you have to be always right?" she rested her head on her cheek and one hand numbly hung down from the table.

„I'm not. I made mistakes." Minerva said after a while.

„Such as?"

„For example I've never helped one Slytherin girl who came to my office for detention after she blown out half of her common room in rage of her prepared marriage."

„I didn't come for help."

„No you didn't but you clearly wasn't happy about the situation either."

„I was so angry. Rodolfus was such an ass in school..well even when we graduated. But still there was nothing you could do."

„I could have done something. Maybe if I did the whole mess which happened might have turned out differently."

„Yeah maybe. Hmmm tell me something." Bella said in almost sleepy voice.

„Yes?"

„Why were you always alone in the school?"

That caughed her unprepared. It was true and she wondered if someone as self centered as Bella noticed that what others must have thought about her. Always alone. Never having anything even distantly looking like private life. Wholy devouted to her work and fights with the Order.

„I suppose…" she didn't have any answer. It was one of those rare moments when she was left with nothing in hand.

„Why were you living here as cat?"

Damn it was another of those questions which left her uncomfortable.

„I accepted the duty to keep an eye on you." she stood by the creed truth is better than lies and she intended to stick with it.

„Heh I'm flattered that they bothered you with this crap when I am completely harmless to anyone now." Bellatrix's voice was less and less audible as the whiskey started to robbing her of conciusness.

„Well it was more to make sure no-one harmed you actually." She waited for some kind of answer but silence told her that Bella finally gave up and drifted off to sleep. _Great what am I supposed to do with her?_

She pulled out her wand and firstly emptied the cup of tea and potion and then pointed it on Bella. But after some thougt she hid it back into her cloak. Bella was muggle now and it wouldn't be right to use any more magic towards her. With little sigh at that moral decision she just made she slowly cross the space between her and sleeping witch and carefully lifted her from the seat hanging her hand over her own neck and started to drag her towards the stairs.

She was lighter than she expected. The thick mane of curly red hair gently touched her cheek and she smelled heavy parfume.

They started to walk up into the first floor and Minerva was actually relieved to get to the doors which lead to Bella's bedroom. She opened them with no small difficulties while making sure that sleeping witch wouldn't fall off her shoulder. And it hit her like a surprise. When she entered the room she found that it was newly furnitured. New wardrobe in the corner. The floor was clean and looked like polished with wax and in the middle there was small creamy carpet. The bed was large and stood with bottom facing the window and in another corner stood desk with comfortable leather chair. She looked over at the walls and just now completely understood the point Bella had with Draco painting the walls she must have had painted this room herself. The light shade of purple brightened the room. Curtains were in the windows and the balcony doors were opened to show freshly planted flowers in pots.

It was when Minerva carefully lowered Bella on the bed that she noticed blisters on her fingers and palms and remains of paint. She wasn't prepared for all this. They were talking a while back even if it was largely because of the alcohol. And now she saw that Bella even if she pitied herself for being left here was strong enough to stand on her feet and actualy do something about her life.

She sat on the corner of the bed and watched golden sunset igniting the room in red and orange light and suddenly she felt tight hold on her waist as Bellatrix's hand subconciously grabbed her and pulled her closer.

Minerva was left with many thoughts she didn't know how to answer or deal with but she knew one thing. As long as Bella was sleeping and holding her she would not move even an inch. And with that last thought she gazed once more to the golden sunlight.

_Yes maybe I stayed alone to help that angry girl. After all if you want to help someone you can never be too late._

**A/N: Ehm I actually got some questions about when you would see Minerva/Bella more. Well since I was planning to return to them anyway in this chapter I decided to go a little bit further. But..I am total crap in those „feeling" things so if this chapter is absolutely terrible (because I don't really know what to think of it) let me know and I will delete it and do better. I lack insight of someone else on the ideas in the story as my family gladly distanced themselves from this „it's in English I'm not gonna read it" attitude so it's only up to me to judge the whole thing and I don't suppose I can be objective judger of my own work :-D**

**Again thank you for the reviews and alerts. You guys are great help and motivation.**


	24. Chapter 23  Priorities

Chapter 23 - Priorities

He knew he was ordered to knock and not doing so might get him in trouble. Despite his aunt now being without her magic her entire self still posessed threat and strength. But what was he supposed to do? With both hands full of boxes with the rest of stuff she bought for her room he was really not in the mood to lay them down, knock and then pick them up again. So he with much difficulty leaned against the door and pushed with his shoulder. It worked quite well.

He was just about to do another step when all his body froze in place and his eyes wide as saucers got locked at the scene on the bed. Draco was sure that his cheeks got red and he felt hot creeping up his neck. Was it really his aunt laying on the bed holding in her arms sleeping McGonagall?

The boxes fall out of his arms with loud bangs and cracks against the polished wooden floor and he was torn between running away and waiting for explanation. But before he could decide what to do the laud noise from falling boxes woke up both women.

„What the devil's going on here?" he asked loudly and to his surprise his hand shot to his pocket to draw out the wand.

It was Bellatrix who woke up first. She looked desoriented from Draco pointing his wand in her direction to Minerva half sitting half laying on her bed and lastly to her own hand wrapped around her waist.

With loud groan she literaly jumped from the bed and stepped backwards to the window on the oposite wall her face horror strucked. Then the hangover hit her with full power and she hid her face into the hands in attempt to shield her eyes from the bright light.

It was Minerva who jumped from the bed now and she was clearly speechless and she just stood there between the bed and the small night table her eyes switching between Draco in the door and Bella by the window.

„Is someone going to explain this to me?" Draco demanded angrily. He hated not being center of attention. Suddenly he saw his aunt moving to him and thightly grabbing his shoulder. Without a word she turned him around and marched him through the door outside her bedroom.

„Get out and stay there!" She only hissed and slammed the door before his face. Still hard breathing she leaned her back against the door and looked at Minerva who was still standing there not moving.

„Sit down!" she commanded the witch infront of herself and to her satisfaction she did sit down. „Care to explain to me why were you sleeping in my room and in my bed?" her voice was dripping with anger and was merely more than whisper as she slowly strolled closer and with one hand on her hip and the other impatiently placed on the night table.

„You've fell asleep yesterday in the kitchen so I thought that it might be good idea to get you to bed." Minerva said in clear voice. She saw that Bella was angry. No she was probably furious right now and she silently wondered how much self-control she had to put in not jumping at her throat.

„That does not explain anything about you sleeping here aswell." Bellatrix was right at the verge of doing something violent. Never before she felt this embarassed. Draco saw her and who knows what that boy would be thinking about all this.

„I must have fallen asleep." Minerva said silently and carefully wrapped her fingers around her wand. She didn't want to use magic against Bella because that would ruin everything but on the other hand she wasn't so sure if she wanted to end up with fist fight either.

„I see." Bella hissed in dangerously low voice and tapped her long slim fingers against the wood of the table.

„I am sorry Bellatrix. I haven't meant to get you into any kind of troubles. But apparently after recent events I was more tired than I realized and as I put you on the bed I wanted to rest for a while before leaving and somehow it just happened." Minerva said in honest voice and lowered her gaze. She could almost feel Bella's mind musing about all she said.

„What events?" she asked in the end her voice less angry than before.

„Well it seems like someone's planning something and it's certainly not looking good." Minerva said. She was sure that it wasn't enough to satisfy Bella's curiousity but she at least tried.

„Well since you owe me for this embarassement you might aswell fill me in." Bellatrix strolled across the room and pulled the armchair closer to bed and sat in it still carefully avoiding direct sunlight.

„Fair enough. It's not much though. You already know about the murders. It just seems that perhaps the same person who's been behind murders of former Deatheaters killed several muggles aswell. Also…and you are the only one I am telling this broke into Hogwarts' grounds and stole large supply of Sweetpea from our greenhouse. I and Albus are speculating that it was this supply used in preparation of Lathyrism potion which was used in the Ministry.

And lastly Hermione Granger is missing."

„She's Potter's friend isnt's she?" Bella asked her eyes sparkling when she said Harry's name.

„Yes. She was probably kidnapped. I have my friend from Special International and Tactical Reinforcement looking into this."

„You seem to know lot of people." Bella was thinking hard. Without her magic she was defenseless if anyone decided to track her down and get rid of her. Also she was pretty sure that there were many wizards and witches who would gladly do the deed. Draco was still only a young boy and Cissa was useless. But Minerva was another case. She was smart, powerfull and with connections and she was spending strange amount of time around her.

„My previous work for the Order got me some connections." Minerva said with faint smile.

„So…do you want anything for breakfast?" Bella asked suddenly. She came to one and only conclusion. She had to keep Minerva close enough to be protected and informed. After all she wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing and being around counvenient people was one of her specialyties. If she scratched Rodolfus out. He was only her big mistake.

„Breakfast…what?" Minerva asked. She wasn's sure if she didn't overhear something.

„As if morning food…" Bella said in tone you use to explain especialy dumb child that one and one are two.

„Well yes gladly." She answered and had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

„Fine. Just give me minutes before I change clothes." Bella almost dissapeared in her wardrobe and pulled out arm-full of various colorfull pieces of clothing and left the room with them.

Minerva remained sitting on the bed with gaze locked at now closed door. She was truly invited for breakfast with Bella. And what was most surprising she wasn't yelling at her. Well maybe they might end up friends. She had to silence that little voice in the back of her had which kept telling her that friendship was not all that Minerva wanted.

„Coming?" Bella asked through barely opened doors and Minerva followed her like obedient puppy. They both got into the kitchen where Draco already sat by the table with curious look on his face and hands folded on his chest.

„So she now lives here with us or what?" he asked his aunt who largely ignored his presence and proceeded to the stove to heat some water. She needed coffee and very soon.

„Sit down please." Bella ordered Minerva over her shoulder and pulled out two cups from the cupboard and layed them down on the counter.

„Aunt Bella?" Draco tried it again this time louder.

„Firstly it is non of your bussiness and secondly you should get out and look for some job. I will throw you on the street if you don't pay your share to me."

„It's just eight in the morning." He weakly defended himself.

„Well that gives you plenty of time to search around then. Get up and get yourself moving or I'll help you." She said omniously not even bothering to look at the boy.

„Fine." He left the room only giving Minerva one disgusted look and disappeared into the house.

„You are quite firm with him." Minerva pointed out and watched Bella as she poured water into the cups and sat down on the oposing side of the table.

„I am no step mother to walk him around by the hand. He has to learn to do things by himself or face the consequences." Bella answered sternly and pushed one cup of coffee towards Minerva's hand.

„Thank you."

They both lost themselves in thoughts while drinking the hot brown liquid. Bellatrix desperately wanted more information. She hated it, same as Draco not being the center of attention and in the heat of important events. The boring tempo of her life after she was casted out of the wizarding world slowly got to her nerves.

She was musing about all that Minerva told her. The Mudblood is missing, muggle murders and to add to it her former „friends" killed aswell. She could amost feel that something was connecting it but she was missing it. The Lathyrism potion. The brake-in into the Ministry and theft of the Vial. Yes that was it. She felt the surge of excitement racing to her head. She was absolutely positive that the one who stole the Vial was behind those things. After all The Dark Lord told her that the Vial possesses great power. She wondered if Minerva knew about it's true potential. And then sly grin spreaded on her face.

If she told Minerva what she truly knew about the Vial it might bring her back into the center of events. She just could not stand it living here without any excitement or danger at all. Yes rising wards over house was one thing. After all she needed some kind of sanctuary to come back to but living the life devoit of any kind of dangers or risks wasn't her style.

„I might have some information for you." She finaly said making sure that her face looked uninterested in the topic. „About the events you've described earlier."

„And that might be?" Minerva asked curiously with one eyebrow slightly higher.

„Do you want to know what was really in that Vial?" Bellatrix said calmly and to her amusement watched Minerva's reaction.

„You've told me that it was some memory."

„Well I lied." Bella's face finaly broke out into wide sly grin as she rested her hands on the polished table and gathered her thoughts to reveal the truths. Well some of the truths anyway.

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a slow update. I have finally got accepted to my dream work and will have to work more on my physique to pass all the final tests :-D wish me luck. Thank you for the reviews I love you for them. The chapter is slightly shorter than usual but that is because it's actualy bridge between more interesting events. Also had to pair up Minerva and Bella a little bit to gather all the sides of the story into larger groups (got myself stuck up with lots of characters somehow :-D) **

**See ya soon**

**Vaal **


	25. Chapter 24 – Hide and Seek

Chapter 24 – Hide and Seek

Aurora landed at the front lawn infront of small but nice looking house in the middle of the deserted street. She heard faint pop at ther right side and smiled at Ron who apparated only few seconds after her.

„Have you ever met her parents?" Aurora asked and proceeded to walk to the front door. The lawn was nietly cut and the house was decorated with various flowers which were fully blooming. All in all it was nice and quiet place.

„I've met them once in Diagonal Alley but Hermione never brought us to her home." Ron said and she noticed that he was probably nervous. Hands deep in the pockets of his jacket and eyes fully focused on the door in front of them.

„Don't worry I will advise them of the abduction gently." Aurora smiled and pushed the doorbell. They waited and she just started to think that maybe Hermione's parents were at work when the door opened and brown haired woman smiled at them.

„Hello. What can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly and just noticed Ron. „Ah Ron it's good to see you." Her eyes looked from Aurora to Ron again and then searched the street.

„Mrs. Granger can we come in?" Aurora interupted her obvious search for her daughter and forced her voice to sound officialy and little bit strict.

All of them entered the house. It was light place with lots of decorations and furniture. That kind of place which looks homey and cozy and invites you to stay. Aurora had to push back smile which was creeping to her face. She wasn't used to be in houses like this anymore. Years of secret investigations made her accustomed to dark, damp and treatening places. Too many times in the presence of maimed bodies of victims from dark curses or some poor souls caughed in cross fire.

People in England had no idea how bad Central Europe can be. With many cults still practising ancient forms of magic and following occulting sciences and traditions. The one thing for which English Ministry of Magic had her thumbs up was the series of laws strictly banishing all those primitive charms and enchantments into oblivion. But then again some of them might even help them in the search. Ah well the world can never be easy on you.

They were lead into the small living-room and seated into creamy leather couch.

„Mrs. Granger is your husband home? We might want to talk everything over with both of you." Aurora said slowly gathering herself from gloomy thoughts.

„I will call him." The woman answered them and with worried look written all over her face disappeared into the house only to return few minutes later with her husband. The middle aged man with brown hair and almond shaped hazel eyes. Judging from the picutes of Hermione she had seen so far she was sure that she inherited those eyes from his father.

„Is something wrong with Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked and he and his wife both sat down into smaller couch oposing them.

„Let me introduce myself first." Aurora said in her calm, slow manner. „I am Aurora Gunn and I was appointed to investigate abduction of your daughter by unknown suspect." She saw with the corner of her eyes Ron hanging down his head.

„Abduction…wait a second what happened?" Mr. Granger asked loudly while his wife only managed to produce silent cry of fear.

„We have some leads as to where she might been. It seems that somone from the magical comunity is behind it. She was seen unharmed together with uknown young man in Southern England."

„Does it have to do anything with that war or what was happening last year?" Mrs. Granger asked after a while her face riddled with fear.

„I don't think so but I can't say anything for sure yet. We have come here because we need your daughter's scrapbook I am told she kept. With that we might be able to trace her location and bring her home."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged worried looks. „We have packed all her things into boxes. She said at the beginning of summer holidays that she would stop by for them later when she settles down in her new house." Mrs. Granger said finaly. „Come with me."

She led them through the house to the first floor and they entered small room with large windows on one wall and large but empty bookshelves on the other.

„The books are in these." Mrs. Granger pointed with one shaking finger at dozen or so large boxes neatly layed against the one remaining wall.

„Thank you." Aurora said perhaps a little bit impatiently but managed to chase the woman out of the room.

„You might have been a little bit genlier with them." Ron said angrily and proceeded to open the nearest box.

„Don't bother." She told him and pointed her wand on the pile. „Accio Hermione Granger's scrapbook." She said softly and in the instant large book in red covers landed in her stretched hand. „Every minute we waist might distant us from your friend. So the politness is not in place here." She said sternly and professionaly while shrinking the book and hiding it in her pocket.

Minutes later they found both Grangers still sitting in the living-room talking quickly.

„Have you found it?" Mr. Granger asked.

„Yes. Thank you for your help. I will keep you updated with the investigation." Aurora said politely and headed to the door with Ron at her heels.

„You will find her won't you?" Mrs. Granger asked her voice cracking as she fought back tears.

„Yes madam. I've never had any unclosed case."

„Thank you." Mr. Granger said gratefully and opened the door for them.

The afternoon sun shone brightly on them when they walked briskly across the front lawn and to the street.

„You've really managed to close all your cases?" Ron asked suprised.

„Yes." She replied bluntly and pulled out her wand.

„That's wonderful." He said in cheerful voice and pulled out his own wand.

„I haven't said that all the cases ended up with happy ending." She added bitterly and apparated herself back to the Grimmaud's place. Leaving Ron dumbstrucked in the middle of the street.

(~O~)

„So any progress in that book of yours?" Hermione asked and smiled at the only other person sitting by the table.

„My sister is working on it." Vaneria answered somewhat tiredly and pushed her lunch over the plate.

„I was just wondering what will happen after you translate it?"

„Mr. Griffith will probably head over to his final goal." Vaneria shrugged and rose up from the table.

„Guess that means you won't be free for the rest of the day." Hermione said half disappointed. She hoped that the black haired witch might take her out. Any company was better than being alone in this large house.

„Neville will be stopping by soon." Vaneria replied in bored tone and left the room.

It was the same day after day. Breakfast, lunch afternoon boredom, tests with Mr. Griffith and then evening boredom before going to sleep. She couldn't leave the house and she was pretty sure that by now she would be able to draw the exact plan of the entire building even in her sleep. All the rooms and furniture and corridors. She knew everything after all she walked through the house at least milion times.

„Hey Hermione." The cheerful voice interpted her thoughts and she grinned on her friend.

„Hey Neville." She smiled and jumped out from the table. „Do you have time today?" she added with hope in her voice.

„Yes. Actually I was looking for you. Thought you might want to do something together." He smiled at her.

„I'd loved to. It's just…" she left it hanging.

„It's just what?" he asked his tone changing from cheerful to more serious.

„Well I know the house completely over. Can't we go perhaps to the garden?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

„You know well that Mr. Griffith forbid you to go out." Neville poined out matter of factly and leaned against whe wall.

„Well he is not here now. Please Nev only for a little while. I won't do anything dangerous. Not while I know it would bring you to responsibility." She beamed at him and stepped closer.

He shifted nervously trying to avoid the eye contact. He knew that in the second his eyes would meet hers he will loose the entire argument.

„Please Neville." She pleaded and took one step closer.

And at that time he lost it. The large hazel eyes caughed his green ones and he knew that he could no longer deny her any wish.

„Fine but only to the garden." he said with sheepish smile and turned around to lead the way.

_You are aware that she is only using you right?_

_No woman can like you. Not this week, this useless_.

_Shut up!_ He mentaly screamed at the annoying voice in his head trying hard not to show any uneasy emotiones on his face.

_So you'd prefer rather jumping as she whistles than listening to me? _

_Just one drop. Haven't you admited it earlier in the library. That you want more power?_

_Useless. Weak. Coward_. The voice teased him all the way down the halls to the front door.

_She will never love anyone as weak as you_.

_ALRIGHT._ he screamed in his head and opened the door.

„Dont't go far." He said half smiling to Hermione his hand already in his pocket gripping tightly the small vial.

He watched her hair brighten with afternoon sun. The golden sun illuminating her in golden light. She spreaded her hands and with grinn as if still little girl she rushed to the garden. That sight made him smile.

But he haven't forget. The cold surface of the vial in his palm reminded him of the duties he had and of the power he will gain. He won't be considered weak anymore. He will show them all.

And with this last angry thought he pulled the vial out and without any further hesitation drank small amount of silvery liquid.

The sensation was always strong. He only barely remained standing feeling his whole body crushing down under the raw magical power rushing through his veins.

„Neville are you alright?" he heard her voice from distance. All the words filtering to him as if he was under water. The vision became blurry and his hands started to shake violently.

„NEVILLE!" she shouted again and that disstress in her voice was enough to bring him to his senses.

„Yes I am fine." He said after a while and managed to smile at her. „Was feeling a little dizzy haven't ate anything since…well I don't even know for how long."

She grabbed his arm the warmth of her fingers spreading through his whole hand.

„Then we might aswell get something for you." And without another word he felt himself squeezed through the time and space and with faint pop reapearing in the back alley of some unknown town.

„Where the hell are we?" he asked puzzled and looked at her hand which was still holding his.

„I have no idea. But I asume that we will find out soon enough and also find someplace where you might be able to eat something decent." She grinned at him and let go of his hand.

„If Mr. Griffith finds out he will kill us." Neville said but his long burried Griffindor sense for adventure made him excited about prospect of spending afternoon out with Hermione.

„Well then we have to make sure he does not find out." She winked and started to march out of the street into much more crowded wide avenue.

(~O~)

„So how does it work?" Harry asked and looked over to Ron and Ginny. They were all gathered in the living room over small table containing the world map and watched Aurora as she placed white crystal on the Hermione's scrapbook and pointed her wand on it.

„Well I will cast an old revelation spell on the crystal which will fuse itself with the book and then when we place it over the map it will probably show us the place where Ms. Granger is." She said quickly and closed her eyes.

The athmoshere in the room couldn't be more dense. They all watched with hold breaths as her lips wordlessly spoke some kind of incantation and then the crystal shone with bright light and the color changed from white to light blue.

„Did it work?" Ron asked.

„We will find out soon enough." Aurora answered his question and grabbed silver chain which was bound to the crystal and hovered it over the map. The minutes dragged by and nothing happened and when all of them started to think it was all in vain the crystal moved and pointed at some spot in the map.

„Where does it point?" she asked and looked at the map which was upside down from her position.

„Edinburgh." Harry read the sign of the city on the map. He watched Aurora taking her wand and tap it lightly on the sheet. The small dot which represented the city grew larger and larger until the whole map contained detailed plan of the whole city.

„Neat." Ginny grinned and was awarded with wink.

„Yeah my own invetion." Aurora said proudly and hovered the crystal over the map again. Another moment of silence passed by as the crystal hanged over the plan and after what seemed like eternity it pinned itself into one small street.

„Elliot Gardens." Ron read the street name.

„Grab your wands we are leaving." Aurora said resolutely and limped to the hallway.

They all exited the house to warm summer evening and with four pops left the Grimmaud's place behind.

Harry reappeared in the small lane and watched Aurora already holding the crystal in her hand.

„Any leads?" he asked hopefully.

„She was here for certain but the blue light is fading. We came too late." She stated calmly and watched three disappointed faces. „Well we still got the crystal tuned on her. So we will scan the map over and over again till we find her." She said encouragingly.

„What if she is at some place under the Fidelius Charm." Harry remembered how Dumbledore explained to him what it meant and how such guarded building became untracealbe.

„Then we have a problem." She said frowning and looked back at now again white crystal.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you sooo much for reviews and alerts. You are such a great readers **** love you all. And since you are so wonderful I managed to actualy set the story guidelines for myslef so that I wont just pull the chapters out of nothing (heh yeah I am sorry for doing it like that so far but it is after all my first work.) so from now on I have better grasp of what will happen in the future. **


	26. Announcement

Hey everybody. I am really sorry but I have to put this story on a stand by mode. I have been accepted to the new job, which means I will spent next two months in training camp working my ass off and will have really few moments to do anything beside physical excercise and weapons training.

I am not abandoning this story. I will update but my first free weekend is sheduled on the end of the November (and hopefully my new PC will arrive by then).

Again I am really glad for all the reviews and alerts so far. Since this story is my first written work ever I was really nervous when I uploaded the first chapter and certainly have never exptected so many readers.

You are giving me courage not only in my writing work but also that I can do what I set up to do. Being this whole thing in English and being it readible so far is another proof for me that maybe I am not such a hopless not-good-in-anything

Thank you for that

BadVaal


	27. Chapter 25  What's going around

_A/N Had to correct few mistakes. No big deals in the chapter. Sorry for that._

Chapter 25 – What's going around

„So you knew all this time and just now decided to tell me?" Minerva asked somewhat archly and sat more stiffly in the leather armchair.

„So what? You certainly weren't my regular guest to begin with." Bellatrix answered lazily.

„Well alright I am sorry I shouldn't have snapped. But you know this might actually help us get closer to finding out what is going on." Minerva shifted in her seat her eyes not leaving the calm face of her well „friend".

„The Vial can be traced." Bellatrix added with small grin appearing on her face. „You just have to know how to do it. It can be traced even if it is located under Fidelius Charm." The grin spreaded wider and she enjoyed this. This feeling of having some kind of trumfs in her hand.

„How?" Minerva asked hastily. „I mean if we find out who took it we can close the case."

„It won't be easy. Firstly if the Vial remains closed no searching devise or magic can find it and secondly it requires one slightly delicate ingredient for the spell." She had to keep this conversation carefully now. If she revealed too much the chances Minerva would stay and help her were slim but on the other hand she had to tell her something to keep her here. But after all she was still master of picking up carefully what to say to others, it was this skill which helped her survive alongside The Dark Lord for so long. Others might have been as skilled in magic as she was but they never knew when to shut up dooming themselves to the wrath of their Master and the wrath wasn't something she wanted to endure herself.

Yes he was sometimes mad at her when she had done mistakes but never fully unleashed his full anger. Luckily. She chuckled and her dark eyes scanned Minerva's face for any kind of response.

„What do we need then." Minerva asked after few moments of processing all these new informations.

„I've got the book with everything we might need in my old house. But unfortunately my hands are quite tight up at the moment."

„What happened to it?"

„I am not sure. I doubt Ministry would let it be around untouched so I am suspecting the more interesting objects were taken and investigated the rest was probably sold out in public auction or destroyed." She had to play it cool. It was eating her alive. The thought of all her things being sorted out by some Ministry scum. But with little luck she might persuade Minerva to obtain some things for her.

„Well…I might be able to get some of those things." Minerva said after a while. „My friend works for the Ministry and he might be able to lets say take few things for further investigations. Just give me list of what you need."

That went better than she thought. „Thank you. I will have it for you later this afternoon." Bella purred and leaned closer to Minerva. „I want to ask you something." She said after a while. She never inspected this woman so closely. Her lightly colored hair. The fair skin with only few wrinkles. The clever blue eyes.

„Yes?" Minerva answered her tone somewhat nervous now.

„Do you like me being around you?" Bellatrix shot. Her black eyes intently waiting for any kind of reaction she could read. She waited and then there it was the mixture of shock and embarassment perhaps?

„Well you certainly are good company." Minerva said after a while of thinking.

„Well there are probably better people to chat with all around you. Someone who is not war criminal." Bella said slowly and leaned a little bit forward to her guest.

„I find…" Minerva paused for a moment and scanned Bella's face „….non of them so fascinating as you." She finaly said softly and shifted a little bit in her seat.

That caught Bella's attention. Was Minerva meaning something more with that statement? She mentaly ran through all the times they spent together and as if hearing the omnious „click" various things made sense now.

So the always rigid and distant Minerva McGonagall had crush on her? She had to surpass grin which threaten to spread on her face. Now that was interesting and surely enough it gave her enough ground to manouvre around.

„You know…." She almost purred and leaned even closer „I would really liked to see the new house you've got around here." She said softly and intently waited for any reaction. She certainly wasn't disappointed.

„Really?" Minerva blurred out and almost immediately wanted to kick herself. Off course that Bella meant it. She wasn't one to tell something without meaning it. Well at least partially.

„Really." Bella said and slowly rose up. „I would…." She had to be carefull now. This woman infront of her was probably her key to safety and maybe if everything went the way she wanted she might even get her magic back.

„I would really like to find out more about you….Minerva." she added almost whispering.

(~O~)

„What's wrong with you kid? You look like lost puppy." Catherine kindly smiled over her small kitchen table at her silent visitor. She was rewarded with long sigh and nothing more. Well then it looks like it is my job to dig out what's bothering him. She thought and rose up from her chair.

„So what do you say for something to eat? You look a little bit pale and hmm skinny." She said merrily and walked to her fridge to get out some decent meal for the boy. As little as she knew about Bella she was sure enough that taking care of this boy…well young man wasn't her priority.

„That'll be nice." He answered hesistantly after a while, his blue eyes scanning the kitchen as if he was deciding between walking over to her and lend her a hand and sitting still on his chair.

„You can wash up and peel potatoes." She offered him a helping hand in the decision and pointed over the room at small baskets rowed under the window.

„Erm OK." He said slowly and dragged himself to the window. „How do I peel them?" he asked sheepishly staring at her his hand holding probably the largest potato he could pick up and turning it between his fingers.

Oh dear. Well it's never too late to educate the youth. She smiled and walked over to him.

„Firstly grab some and get them into the sink. Then wash them from dirt and then we'll see how you manage with the peeler."

„Right." He said still sounding oddly concerned.

„So does Bellatrix know you are here?" Catherine asked after a while watching him with amusement as he carefully washed each potato under the water stream handling it as if it could expload any minute.

„Don't know, don't care. Last time I saw her she was happily chatting with Professor McGonagall. It was pretty weird. I mean you normaly don't let people you barely know sleep in you bedroom do you?" he said matter-of-factly and stopped the water.

„Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Catherine asked now dying with curiosity.

„As I've said. And that's not all. Instead of throwing that woman out of the house she kept her around for breakfast and threw me out instead." The hint of bitterness crawled into his voice.

„Well I bet Bellatrix had good reason for doing things that way. Now hand me that potato I'll show you how to use the peeler."

(~O~)

Vaneria paced back and forth. The ticking of large grandfather clock got to her nerves. The sound of steadily measured pace of time only reminded her how long have those two been away.

He swore not to do anything stupid and so did Hermione and now there was no trace of them and Mr. Griffith will arrive any minute now.

What was she supposed to tell him? That she left his most prized test subject wandering freely with Neville and they both just dissappeared from the house and the grounds? He will have her head for that.

The clock struck four in the afternoon and that done it. No more waiting if those two idiots want to infuriate their master so be it. She will have nothing to do with it.

„Sister are you alright?" the familiar unemotional voice broke the silence and her pacing.

„Yes, nothing to worry about. How is your work progressing?"

„It is progressing well. I have managed to translate sixty nine pages." Valeria replied her gaze focused on the wall far behind her sister's back.

„Good. Keep it up sis." Vaneria smiled. „Do you mind if I leave you here alone for a while? I have to see to some other bussiness."

„No I will not mind sister." Valeria answered and as if to stress her statement bowed her head and got back to work on the translation of that damned book.

Vaneria smiled despite her inner feelings. This whole bussiness was much more than she originaly thought. And weren't it for the prospect that she might get cure for her sister and protect her from the life in some kind of sanatory she would have never ageeded doing all these dark works her „master" forced her to do.

Ah well once this is over she and Valeria will be free and far away from England. Maybe some nice little house somewhere in the Australian country side will do.

The house she always used to show to her sister when they were small and Hogwarts haven't separated their lives. The one with flat roof, large windows placed in dark frames. With oleanders growing all over the garden with their ligh pink and white blossoms. Yes that would be definately nice.

„See you later sis." She waved at her sister from the door even though she was sure she can't see her.

„Goodbye sister."

She exited the house and marched right to the wide street in front of it. In the corner of her eye she saw the whole mansion disappear behind Fidelius Charm. Well at least Valeria is safe there.

She reached to her pocket and draw out her wand and with only one wish that Hogwarts is far away enough for her to escape wrath of Mr. Griffith when he finds out about Neville and Hermione she quickly apparated away.

(~O~)

„And now for more pressing news. We have recieved news about mass break outs from Darmoor, Dorchester and Wakefield prison. More than forty sentenced prisoners broke out from their cells, overpowered the security and escaped. The pictures of each of the escapees can be found on the web sites….."

Severus Snape threw some money on the counter and silently left the small, dark pub. He was absolutely positive how this have happened but to tell the truth he didn't care. His meeting with Alerio Griffith drew near and he could only wonder why the man of such status and wealth as Alerio wanted to meet with him in this rather dubious part of the city.

He walked slowly among the crowds of muggles making sure not to be seen or heard. After all he was master spy and dealing with undercover operations was something he truly enjoyed. That is why he chose to walk rather than apparate to the spot.

After few minutes of slow walk his feet carried him to the small and rather depresingly looking square.

„I am so glad to see you Severus." Alerio Griffith slightly bowed his head and pointed with his cane to the nearby bench.

Severus only nodded and sat down. Warm afternoon air smelled with summer and old litter in black plastic bags lining the walls of grey and shabby looking five-storeyed houses.

„What made you choose this rather peculiar location for our meeting?" he finaly asked and leaned his back against the hard surface of the stone bench.

„Ah well I've always enjoyed so often overlooked sights of the society." Alerio answered with amused smile. „But more importantly we are here to discuss the bussiness."

„So I've thought." Severus said dryly his dark eyes scanning the surrounding area with trained alertness.

„As from today our small party gathered more supporters, perhaps you've heard about it in the news."

So it was as he thought. This man was behind the break outs.

„Why do we need muggle criminals among ourselves?" Severus asked slowly.

„Well I have promised to see to it that everybody will have chance to use magic freely. This is what we can call an early start. Those men will join our ranks."

„I understand that but why this sort of people?"

„Frankly because I am still researching the effects which magic can have on so far unmagical creatures and I thought it best if there is some harm in stake that the harm be done to someone expendable." Alerio smiled and stood up. „Well now to the work I have for you. I want you to go to Hogwarts under pretense of accepting the position of the potions master. When there assist Vaneria with whatever she needs to keep present headmaster in line and together search for the place with strongest magic stream you can find. I will expect detailed summary of your research." He wasn't ordering him to go there. He just suggested those things and they seemed alright. So why not helping him further? Severus rose up from his seat and his dark black eyes searched the calm and calculative face of his employer.

„I will move there at once. Ah before I forget. Did you manage to find any leads as to where Bellatrix Black currently resides?" he said it casualy. Mere hint of interest might tell this man that he knew something more than he was telling him.

„Not yet. But I belive that it is only a matter of time." Corners of Alerio's mouth twitched up. „Good evening Severus." And with those words he simply vanished. Without even drawing his wand.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for such a long update but I was mostly sleeping last weekend and then I had some more practice with my friends. The new job is simply killing me but it is sooo much fun. Don't know when I might be able to update again (hopes for free Christmas) but want to keep my promise not to let this story go without completing it, so don't worry. Also if this chapter is a bit rusty, just let me know. I've had so many new things going around me that it took me a while to get back to the events and writing. **

**Thank you again for reviews and kind words.**


	28. Chapter 26 – New beginnings

Chapter 26 – New beginnings

„Alright, so what can you do with that wand of yours?" Catherine asked gently and pushed another cup of tea infront of Draco who was sitting behind her table. Again.

„Well…" he had to think it through. What can he do? Hex someone? Yes he could have done that. But that would not bring him any money. Charms? He doubted that. What usefull things he learned in Hogwarts anyway? Goblin Rebelions…crap. Unless he wanted to end up like professor Binns and being dead and boring wasn't the right option. Transfiguration. Great so he knew how to turn a goblet into a parrot but that wouldn't bring him fortune. Not unless he was willing to run from town to town earning money as some country fair magician and sooner or later that would brought him to Azkaban for breaking magical law among muggles.

Divination…seriously can someone live while making out horoscopes? He doubted that.

„Draco?" Catherine's voice broke his thoughts.

„I really don't know." He said helplessly. It was true. Seeing how the real world worked he was lost. He always relied on the family money to get what he wanted. The thought of earning them never even once crossed his mind.

„Well you better think about something. The world is out there and you can't sit at home all the time doing nothing. That will bring you no good. If you can't think of any work you can do as wizard why don't you try something else?"

„Such as?" he asked archly. Yes Catherine was only trying to help him but what was he supposed to do? Go around Muggle shops and ask to be hired?

„My brother's got a shop near here. I will call him and see if he can do something for you."

„You will…wait a sec why are you helping me anyway?" He was suspicious. He was Slytherine after all and he knew better than to expect people to go around offering him help and not wanting something for it.

„For a thousand time Draco I am helping you because you need help and because I know your Aunt and I knew Sirius. Honestly where did you grow up? It's normal for people to help others…" Catherine briskly walked out of the room.

„Normal for you maybe." Draco muttered under his breath and took a large sip from the cup.

Working in a muggle shop? Well why not. But she did not tell him what that brother of hers or whatever sold. Well it can't be worse than this.

„Alright Mark said he's got something for you. Grab your jacket."

„What? We are going now?"

„No use in waiting around. And he doesn't know anything about you wizards. So don't show off infront of him." She smiled. And that smile washed away all his worries. If Catherine said something was alright then it was.

Draco was really envious of other people. Could it be that in every family people were nice to each other? It never worked in his.

„Alright. And by the way. What does your brother sell?"

„You'll see." Catherine replied with half grinn which made him nervous again.

(~O~)

„Hey Pete get here!"

„Pete's not comming boss."

„Whaddaya mean he's not comming? I've got job for him."

„He's got another job. And so does everybody else."

„WHAT?"

„You see. We've met this man and he gave us money and now we're working for him. He also said that he don't want you to run this warehouse anymore."

„And what are you planning to do?" the burly and bald man asked his gun pointed at his former employee. „Kill me? I don't think so." He said with wide smile.

„Accio gun."

He felt the cold surface of his pistol slipping from his fingers. As if some invisible force draged it from him. And to his surprise it ended in Pete's outstretched hand.

„Surprise boss…"

„How..what?" but before he could ask anymore questions he heard another voice.

„Good job gentleman. Let me handle this. Your weapon would only leave traces."

„And who the fuck are you?" Boss asked. He was outnumbered and unarmed but he could still feel the courage bubbling through his chest. He was always like that. Ever since he was a little boy and his father was teaching him how to survive on the streets.

„Alerio Griffith. Not that it matters to you anyway."

The strange man only slipped his hand into his pocked and drew a thin piece of wood.

„You want to stab me with it or what?"

„Goodbye Mr. Perkins. And sweet dreams."

The swiss of something heavy flying through air hit him right in the moment when his vision was engulfed in bright green light. And that was the last thing Boss ever felt or saw.

„Clean the mess and report with the rest of your men in the warehouse Mr. Gray."

„Yes sir." Pete answered perhaps too hastily. But on the other hand he just saw his new employer kill a man with nothing but the piece of wood. That made him grin. If he do everything right he will get more magic. And more power.

„You heard Mr. Griffith. Get to work." Pete shouted at his men.

„At once Boss!"

(~O~)

"I've never heard of anyone apparating without wand." Neville said after a while. They were sitting in a nice restaurant in some street he's never seen before. It was muggle restaurant but that only made him more curious.

"Why this place?"

"I don't know. I think I've seen it somewhere." Hermione frowed her eyebrows and sipped from her ice-coffee.

She looked so adorably when she pulled the face like this. It was this face which made him stay in the library until the curfew watching her hidden behind bookshelves.

Her hand was placed on the table, almost invitingly. Maybe she wants me to touch her? His fingers twitched under the table cloth.

What if I reach her and she flinch away? But maybe…

"Neville?"

That made him almost jump up. He looked in her direction and saw her smiling at him.

"Yes?" he felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest but despite that he managed to free one hand and place it on the table oposite hers. She's got such pretty hand. With long fingers and …

"I really like you." He heard her almost whispering those words. Touch her. Touch her already! His mind was clearly screaming at him.

He moved his fingers, slowly they dragged their way towards her hand. That smile could melt his heart and it did.

"I.." but before he could say anything else the entire restaurant seemed to shake in four loud pops splitting the air.

"Don't move!" the unfamiliar voice yelled at him and he was pushed to the ground by some invisible force.

"HERMIONE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" that was Ron's voice? He couldn't see what was happening.

"Hermione thank god you are alright." That voice definitely belonged to Harry.

"Don't just stand here. Take her home. Harry you will help me with the muggles and with him." That voice was clear and completely unfamiliar.

He couldn't breath. The invisible force which was pushing him to the ground seemed to break his chest. He could hear chatter of terrified people and swishing of spells. Soon the whole place was silent. Apparently Harry and whoever was with him managed to Obliviate all of the guests. That meant only one thing they will bring him with them.

"Stand up." The same cold voice said next to him and the heavy force was lifted from him enough to allow him to stand.

"Neville?" Ginny yelled and he looked at her. Nothing changed. She looked exactly the same as he remembered her from Hogwarts.

"You know him?" he shifted his head and saw some woman with blond hair, nice face and wand pointed at his heart.

"He is from Gryffindor. Aurora he is our friend." Harry snapped and reached out with his hand to force this Aurora person to lower her wand.

"Friend or not, he was here with Ms. Granger and unless he's got some bloody good explanation we are taking him with us."

He could feel cold fingers tightly gripping around his wrist and in the next minute he stood on the doorstep of some strange and unfamiliar house.

"After you three." Aurora said and Neville noticed that she was securely holding his own wand in her left hand and still poining her own at him.

They entered long and dark hallway and he followed Ginny. Her red hair shinning like beacon in the dim lights of this old building.

"Where are we?" he managed to ask.

"Grimmaud's place." Ginny answered his question just as they entered what looked like kitchen.

"Neville who are these people?" Hermione asked a note of panic clearly audible in her voice and he felt her hand slipping into his own.

How was he supposed to explain this? That Hermione lost her memorey and he found her? They would not belive him. If that happened he would have had informed them. How long was she in the Manor? Two weeks? He wasn't sure.

"Neville what's going on?" Harry asked from behind the table and Neville felt all the eyes staring at him. All except Ron's. He was pale and his eyes firmly locked at his and Hermione's hand.

"All of calm down. You two…" Aurora said clearly her voice devoit of any previous kindness. This was bussiness at hand. She pointed her finger at Ron and Harry "..You two watch over them. Don't let them do anything stupid." After their reluctant nods she turned her attention to Ginny.

"Ginny floo Minerva McGonagall and ask her to come here immediately."

"And what about you?" Ron asked angrily still switching his gaze between Neville and Hermione.

"I will go get my friend from St. Mungo's and get him over here to examine the girl." Aurora replied not even slightly bothered by Ron's attitude.

(~O~)

They strode through narrow but sunny street. Small houses with neatly cut lawns and flower beds looked at them from both sides and Draco found himself relaxed and in good mood. The sun was shining but not in usual hot as hell manner and the air smelled after recent rain storm.

„My brother lives just at the end of the street." Catherine broke the pleasant silence and smiled. Again. That warm and kind smile of hers which brought peace into his soul peace and a very small stab of jealousy. He seriously wanted someone like her in his own family. Someone who would be there for him when he was little and scared or when he managed to produce some random spell and ran to his father who only scolded him over it. Never praised him.

„You know, I've never even thought it possible to work among Muggles.." Draco said after a while. „But it might be a good thing. I mean…I don't know.." he wasn't sure how to say this. So he stopped and looked around the nice neighborhood.

„What is it dear?" Catherine asked the gentle smile still on her face.

„All of this…all my life they were telling me that this is wrong. That people like you are bad and weak and that I should be ashamed to be among them. But…" he looked at that woman who has done for him more in those few past days than anyone from his family ever done for him during his entire life. „But I think I really am glad to be here and that there is nothing to be ashamed of." He finaly said.

She was silent. Just looking at him and then out of nowhere she just embraced him in one tight bear hug. He was never embraced like this before. Not even by his own mother. It felt..good actually.

„Let's just go see Mark dear." Catherine said after a while. And they went. They followed the street down and just behind the corner was small shop with big sign „ Meer's Animal Paradise"

„A pet store?" Draco blinked and looked at the sign again.

„Isn't it nice?" Catherine smiled and Draco wasn't sure if he imagined it or if she had some slight mischievious glint in her eyes.

„But I don't know anything about animals I mean we had some classes about animals in school but those were magical animals…" He felt panic rising in his chest again. But then again if he walked home and told aunt Bella that he managed to actually get some job it might smooth her mood.

„Well if you got better offer…" Catherine folded her hands on her chest but the triumfant smile did not vanish from her face.

„Alright." Draco said defensively and followed her into small but ligtly lit store cramped with cages, aquariums and terrariums filled with all kinds of animals. He just got to the counter when something heavy pressed against his back which made him almost fall down on the floor. Right after he regained his ballance and turned around he stared into face of the largest and whitest dog he ever saw.

„Ah don't mind her. She's just saying hello." A rapsy voice said from the counter. „I'm Mark. Cath told me you're looking for job."

„Erm yes sir." Draco replied politely and tried to ignore the dog who just started to lick his hand.

„Please just Mark. I am no sir." Mark laughed and nodded him over. „Have you ever worked in pet store?"

„Well no..not really." Draco replied honestly and patted the white bear-dog on the head.

„She likes you." Mark smiled and scratched dog's ears. „That's Angel."

„Uhm nice to meet you too Angel?"

„Well son. I see you like animals and Angel likes you. Looks like we're be getting together just fine. Grab the T-shirt from the back and I'll show you around." Mark thundered in his low voice.

„Be good." Catherine laughed and turned around to the doors. „And be sure to come for a dinner. All of you." She added and walked out.

(~O~)

„Professor?" Ginny called from emerald flames and her voice echoed through the small kitchen. She waited, but what if McGonagall is not here? Her mind was spinning with all of the questions, why was Hermione with Neville and in that town? And she seemed not to remember them. And if Neville found her why didn't he let them know?

„Ms. Weasley?" Professor's voice interupted her thoughts and she stepped out of the flames.

„Professor, Aurora told me to get you, we've found Hermione but she's strange and I don't really know what happened." Ginny just blurred everything out and waited with outstretched hand, ready to throw another dose of floo powder into the fireplace.

„That's good news. Please go ahead and I will be at Grimmaud's in a few minutes."

„Erm ok." Ginny was a little taken aback. It was an emergency and McGonagall seemed unconcerned and why doesn't she leave immediately. But all she could see was her professor's back as she exited the kitchen and left her former pupil standing behind.

She was tempted to just throw all the powder into the fireplace and leave, after all it wasn't her place to doubt her teacher but some tiny voice in her head made her stay a little bit longer, long enough to hear second voice from the room behind the kitchen doors.

Well I can always tell her something if caughed. Ginny smirked and silently walked to not entirely closed doors to listen.

„I am sorry, but it's an Emergency, they finaly found Hermione and from what Ginny told me there is something amiss with her." Ginny could hear McGonagall's voice as clearly as if she was standing right beside her. It made her a little bit uncomfortable but remembering all the adventures she experienced in Hogwarts her Gryffindor heart made her stay.

„Whatever Minerva…I'll just go home then." Second female voice answered. She was quite sure she heard it somewhere but could not match it with a right face. But then McGonagall spoke again and Ginny had to hold her breath not to yelp in surprise.

„Bella….I am sorry but hopefully it won't take whole evening."

Bella? As if Bellatrix? What is she doing here? And why is professor speaking with her in that normal manner? Even appologizing her when she should be on her way to see Hermione.

„If you manage to ditch those kids earlier let me know." Bellatrix's voice spoke again and Ginny heard muffled thut of closing doors.

She was right back at the fireplace in two long jumps and swirling emerald flames consumed her body just in time before her former professor entered kitchen.

She has to tell it to someone, but not now, Ron and Harry have enough problems with Hermione right now. She exited the fireplace and walked briskly back to the kitchen. Hermione was sitting at the table with both boys guarding her every move and Neville just stood in the same corner he was when she left, not moving and not speaking.

„Any word from McGonagall?" Harry asked finally.

„She's on her way. Aurora is still gone?"

„Nope. She's upstairs getting some books. We are waiting for that healer from St. Mungo's." Ron answered a little bit dully and shot angry look at Neville.

With heavy sigh Ginny walked around the table and sat oposite Hermione. This will be a long evening.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait but too much work and I've got only two days of leave. Next update will be sometimes at the end of January. Well at least I hope so. Merry Christmas (or other Holidays) to all. And Happy New Year. **


	29. Chapter 27 – Events in motion

Chapter 27 – Events in motion

„Cissy look at me!" Bellatrix shouted, frustrated as she held firmly her sister's chin and lifed her head up.

No reaction. She was just answered with empty stare of clearly blue eyes. Her fingers slided slowly from Narcissa's face and Bella angrily paced back and forth across the room. This was maddening, she truly hated when someone around her was helpless and dependant on her help. She felt as if her sister was strangling her with her inability to face the reality without that stupid no-good husband of hers.

It was all Lucius' fault. He just let himself be murdered and left her with Narcissa clearly out of her mind.

Her musing was interupted when the doorbell clearly rang through the whole house. It was too late for the postman to delivery some more advertisement. She had to admit that browsing through the colorful prospects and sometimes buying things was fun. It was much more fun than waiting patiently for houselves to deliver the things home, back at the time when she actualy had some elves to order around.

With one last sigh and firm look directed at her not responding sister Bella strode down the stairs and opened the door not even bothering to look behind the curtains who was that unexpected visitor.

„Catherine?" she exclaimed loudly partialy glad to see her neighbor and have someone to talk to now when Minerva left to deal with those bloody brats and partialy disappointed that no new adds will be delivered to her.

„Bellatrix so good to see you, got a minute?" Catherine asked in that annoyingly cheerful voice of hers and invited herself in.

„Well not much to do around here anyway." Bella let her inside and walked ahead into the kitchen. „What brings you here?"

„Just returned from my brother. Draco finaly found himself a job." Catherine stated matter of factly and sat down behind the table.

„That is rather unexpected." Bella smirked and started to prepare the tea. It was the only skill she was proud of in her new kitchen. „What does he do?"

„I've introduced him to my brother Mark and looks like it they got along fine."

So some muggle job. Well if it helps pay for the living and stuff it is alright. Bella always knew that Draco was worthless in everything. Not having fathers money only brought that trait to the spotlight.

„Sounds good." Bella finaly answered and pushed hot tea in her visitor's direction when loud yelp from upstairs interupted them.

„What was that?" Catherine asked clearly more alarmed now.

„Guess Narcissa finaly fell down from that window sill." Bella said more to herself and sat down.

„You're not going to look at her?"

„Nah, after a while she just grabs herself up anyway." Bella said lazily. She hated it, to look over her sister and so the prospect of letting her fall down on the floor was the least satisfaction she could have.

But it seemed that Catherine was of another mind. She rose from her seat briskly and walked to the hall just to get to the stairs.

„Well I'm not letting her helpless." She said angrily and walked up.

Great just what I need. A drama scene unfolding right under my roof. And with that she let herself drag slowly upstairs to watch the whole bussiness.

Narcissa was sitting just under the window her eyes unfocused as always and she was rocking herself steadily. The sight would probably brought something close to pity to Bellatrix but seeing this situation almost every other day it only made her angry. Lack of progress was something she just hated and seeing her sister giving up only because her husband was dead was truly maddening.

„How long is she like this? And why?" Catherine asked. „Draco told me his mother's not right but never mentioned any details."

„How am I supposed to know? Since Lucius died she was like this."

„You haven't seen a doctor?"

„Well I certainly can't waltz into and demand treatment for my demented sister." Bella felt her temper rising. What this woman thought? That she, the sentenced criminal who just barely escaped life time prison in Azkaban or worse will bring her sister who is probably next target of that maniac who killed Lucius into hospital? Was she mental?

„You could have used our hospitals. I am sure her state is not something caused by magic."

„Yeah sure. And I explain exactly how to them that I nor her have that ID card or what is it that you're carrying?"

„I suppose you're right. Is there no-one who can see to her treatment? Draco might be able to do something."

„Im not risking his life with such stupidity." Bella crossed her arms on her chest defensively.

„Well she can't stay like this Bellatrix. She's your sister after all and leaving her alone all the time will not help her." Catherine helped Narcissa to stand up and seated her on the nearby chair.

„Then take her with you." Bellatrix hissed and turned her back to them.

„You know, that is not a bad idea. I have one spare room upstairs and I am home all the time."

That taken Bella off guard. Catherine was actually willing to take Cissa with her? Well it would mean getting rid of her but on the other hand Cissa was her sister and to let her live with some muggle. But then again if that supposed killer Severus mentioned wanted their lives he will not look for Narcissa or Draco in muggle house which will keep them safe.

Since when it mattered to me to keep anyone safe? Bella silently wondered and tapped her foot impatiently.

„Fine. If you want her I can find nothing against it."

„My good friend is psychiatrist. She might help her." Catherine smiled.

„Whatever." Bella just pursed her lips and stormed out of the room. „And don't expect me to pack for her!"

„I expect you to show up at six for the dinner." Catherine shouted behind quicly retreating mane of curly red hair.

(~O~)

„Ms. Granger was hit with modified version of Obliviate curse. It made her forget parts of her life but left intact all she learned about magic and spells. I must say I am quite impresed with it." The older mediwizard from St. Mungo's said.

„Will she be alright?" Minerva asked and shot worried glance towards now closed and silence charmed doors behind her as if she expected Hermione to walk through them.

„I belive she will. Right after she is properly treated with counter curse and strenghtening potions her memory should return to normal."

„And then she will be able to tell us what happened." Aurora closed the whole debate.

„We still got Neville." Minerva pointed out.

_Why was the boy with her? Was he responsible for Hermione's state of mind? She could see Aurora's features darkened and knew instantly that her friend discovered something which she was hesistant to say before the healer._

„Well thank you for your advice. I trust it that Ms. Granger will be in good hands in St. Mungo's. We'll be visiting her tomorrow morning if that is alright?"

„Absolutely." The small man bowed.

„Mr. Potter will guide you to the fireplace and will see to it that Ms. Granger has everything she needs packed with her." Minerva smiled slightly and watched the healer exit the room.

„Well?" She asked Aurora the minute the old healer left.

„I didn't want to say it infront of him but I've found something. Neville got it in his robes." Aurora pulled out small wooden box and lifted the lid. Inside was small crystal vial shining with almost pure bright light. Minerva noticed that some of the liquid inside was missing and the stopper wasn't in exactly the same state as when she saw the vial last time.

„Do you know what it is?" the younger witch asked and put the box on the table.

„It is the Vial of Illwydiath." Minerva breathed loudly and felt her hands shaking a bit. „Someone opened it."

„What exactly is this Vial?" Aurora asked with confusion clearly visible on her face.

„Put it somewhere safe. This is serious Aurora. We might be in grave danger if someone is to find out about this. I know someone who might help us. Just give me few moments to bring her here and ask her questions."

„As you wish." Aurora replied calmly and pulled her wand out of her sleeve. „I will place some protections around the box."

Minerva only nodded and hurried towards the door. Just when she entered the kitchen her way was obstructed by Harry with furious face and Ginny who looked like she wanted nothing more than to vanish into the floor.

„How could you." Harry spat the words with so much venom it made Minerva step back.

„Harry what are you talking about?"

„Ginny told me she saw you with Bellatrix. You are letting her into your house?" Harry seemed so angry that she could see throbing vein on his forehead. Just beneath his scar.

„Mr. Potter I will not tolerate to be questioned by you in terms of my personal life." What is the boy thinking? Yes Bella killed his godfather but then again. She was punished for it. And she wasn't some cold blooded killer like You-know-who was, she was merely led towards the wrong path by her parents, her heritage and her friends. If there was someone to offer her a helping hand…she closed her eyes. That thought was hounting her all the time. She could help her back in the school. Minerva remembered clearly the one time when Bellatrix stormed into her office in tears and wanted her help, and yet at that time Minerva refused. She turned her back on her just as anyone else and doomed her to became what she was now.

„Your personal…she's the bloody murderer!" Harry was shouting now his face red with anger.

„Mr. Potter. Since you are not my student anymore I have no authority over you, but I must ask you to step out of the way I have important meeting. Instead of screaming here at me you should be acompanying to 's. Or is your sence of revenge more important than you friend's well being?"

She knew it was low blow but Harry was always overreacting when his Gryffindor heart took over his mind.

„I'm…well..sorr." Harry mumbled something his anger vanishing as quickly as it came.

„Don't appologize. Just see to it that Hermione is safe and has everything she needs. Same goes for you Ms. Weasley." Minerva said firmly and watched both of them disappear behind another door.

That was close. If Harry had seen Bellatrix here he would have hexed her at the spot. She walked briskly to the fireplace and flooed to her own house. The clock on the wall above the kitchen counter told her that her visit at Grimmauds took most of her afternoon.

6:30 well no time to lose then. Minerva immediately left her home and walked quickly to Bella's house the afternoon sun pleasantly warming her back.

She let the doorbell ring four-times before finaly giving up. If she's not at home where might she be? It wasn't as if Bella wandered around the neighborhood. And what was stranger Draco was out as well. Surely they did not left Narcissa alone when Bella clearly said her sister wasn't feeling well?

Minerva came to one and only conclusion and set out to visit that muggle friend Bella had. It took her ten minutes to find the right house and after the doorbell rang Minerva prayed it was inded the right door.

„Minerva? What are you doing here?" Bellatrix asked from between the opened door.

„I need your help. It is urgent."

„So now I am good enough for you?" Bella said archly and Minerva wanted to scream at her.

„Please, I had to go it was important. We have found but what is more serious we have found the Vial."

That lit up Bellas eyes and she walked outside the door closing them behind her.

„Really? How?"

„Neville had it." Minerva answered too quickly to realize her mistake.

„Longbottom?" Bella smiled in a little bit disturbing manner. „Why would he have something like that?"

„I don't know. That is why I am here. You are the only one who knows more in this matter. Can you come with me and have a look at it? Bella I think it has been opened."

„Give me five minutes." Bella vanished into the house and after a moment re-emerged and followed hastily Minerva to her home.

„What were you doing there anyway?" Minerva asked curiously.

„Well since you've ditched me for today's evening I was invited for dinner to Catherine. Draco finaly found a job and we were kinda celebrating it."

„Oh..well congratulation." Minerva smiled not fully sure what to tell.

„Don't congratulate me, I am not the one who'll be working in the pet store." Bella smirked and waited before Minerva let her into the house. „Where is the Vial anyway?"

„At Grimmaud's place. Aurora has it."

She could se Bella narrow her eyes even in the dim light of the hall.

„Who is Aurora?" Bella asked suspiciously.

„She is my friend. I've asked her to help in the investigation of disappearance of ."

„She works for the ministry?"

„No….she was in Central Europe most of the time and got skills no one else has." Minerva answered defensively and dropped hand-full of floo powder into the fireplace.

„I certainly hope so. And for your information I can't use floo network when I am muggle now." Her voice was dripping with poison.

„Ah sorry for that I have forgot. We will apparate then."

„Make sure you do it right." Bella said a little bit more unsure of herself and tightly gripped Minerva's arm.

(~O~)

Alerio was furious. Hermione was gone, Neville was gone and Vaneria was gone. All of them left the manor without leaving even the slightest notice. If something could infuriate him it was direct disobeying of his orders.

He grabbed piece of paper and summoned his favourite quill. Well if they're not taking his bussiness seriously he will make sure to get rid of them.

Alerio dipped the quill into the ink and began to write several letters. The process calmed his nerves as he was sure it would.

_Severus,_

_I have reason to belive that Ms. Artorian is currently present at Hogwarts, if so please make sure to restrain her and let me know as soon as possible. _

_With kind regards_

_Alerio Gryffith_.

He dipped into the ink again and began to write another letter.

_Dear Mr. Shackelbolt,_

_Please find enclosed evidence, that confirms Mr. Neville Longbottom as organizator of the attack on the muggle library and also convicts him of murder of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Rodolfus Lestrange, Joe Perkins (muggle warehouse worker) and lastly convicts him of brake in into the Ministy of Magic and stealing of the confiscated artefact._

He tapped his wand onto the letter forcing his handwriting to change and sealing the letter with charms preventing everyone else but Kingsley to read the letter.

The loss of was unfortunate but he will find himself another pet. With slight smile Alerio walked out of the room and headed to the south wing.

„Good evening Valeria." He greeted the only member of his household who actualy remained where she was supposed to be.

„Good evening Mr. Gryffith." The girl replied not looking to his direction not even moving her head. She was hunched over the table and whole surface was covered with papers and opened books.

„Is you work progressing well?"

„Yes, my work is progressing well." She replied unemotionaly not moving and inch.

„If there is any part of the book you have finished can you give it to me?" Alerio said in the gentless tone of his voice he could muster.

„Yes I can." Valeria replied calmly and slowly dragged herself towards the window and grabbed large pile of papers. She then handed them to her employer and again sat back to exactly same position as before.

„Thank you. Good job." He smiled and pressed the papers harder to his chest. If he was not mistaken then here lied key which would make all his work worthwile.

„Thank you sir." Valeria replied and he left her to her own work.

**AN: Again I am sorry for long updates but promise to write at least three more chapters till the end of the next week. Thank you for staying with me, the alerts really warmed my heart. Hope this story is still readible, not sure anymore (having a little bit of writers block as well as tons of other problems **** ) but bare with me. If the chapter is too bad I will rewrite it **


	30. Chapter 28  Change of sides

Chapter 28

They were all hunched together over the large oaken polished desk in the living room. The evening sun just fell over the horizon and green and red sky promised warm and pleasant night.

"So what do you think?" Aurora asked her firm gaze locked at Bellatrix who was looking intently at the small box lying on the desk.

So this small vial was her answer to everything. If somehow she managed to get her hands on it her magic would have been restored in no time leaving her free of that muggle dump. She was not yet sure what would she do after restoring her power but she was determined with her whole mind to do it. She felt crippled. As if her arms were cut off or her eyes taken out. It was as if someone ripped her soul out of her heart. Losing magic was more than just losing means and power to do things others couldn't even dream about. Losing magic was about losing the most precious part of herself. Something which made her what she was something which shaped her throughout her whole life something which was marking her as Bellatrix Black. Without magic she was nothing without magic it was as if Bellatrix Black ceased to exist. And that was one thing she was determined not to let happen again.

"Ms. Black?" Aurora asked again this time more loudly and Bella snapped out of her musings.

"Well as I've said before this Vial was handed down to me by my Master. I was supposed to keep it safe and if needed get it out of the battlefield and hide it well."

"Yes we know that. But what can you tell us about the bottle?" Aurora was clearly impatient as her voice lost it's silky tone and turned quite bitter.

"Well well well aren't we hasty?" Bella mocked the woman.

She disliked her instantly. Her scars, her face, the collected attitude.

"Bella please if you know something tell us. It might save lives of countless if we know what is happening." Minerva said suddenly her soft Scottish lilt warming her voice as hot chocolate.

She wasn't yet sure why but whenever Minerva looked at her or had spoken to her. Bellatrix felt as if melting. Her heart yearning to do anything which that woman desired.

"Alright. You've ever heard of Magical streams?" Bella asked her eyes scanning faces of both women.

"I might have heard a little bit about it. Aren't they supposedly the concentrated streams of raw magical energy from which beings gifted in sensing magic can tap the power and use it to produce spells?" Aurora said with frowned eyebrows.

"Yes that pretty much sums it up. What my Master learned is that if someone gifted with affinity to this raw magical energy gets near the streams to be precise gets near the place where the streams erupt above the surface and manages to gather and lock this raw magic energy the results might be more than fascinating." Bella added with a small smile.

"So what you are saying is that in this Vial…someone actually managed to lock the energy? Is that what's in the Vial? Then why aren't we using this energy more often? I mean until now I had no idea about such things." Aurora asked with a bit of fascination in her voice her eyes now fixed at the vial.

"Well to answer all your questions." Bella took a deep breath and smiled warmly at the woman in front of her. Better not making her her enemy she decided.

"Yes someone managed to lock the energy in this Vial. However I have no idea who or how. What I believe is that my Master found it somewhere and was indenting to use it if the battle of Hogwarts did not go according the plan. But we all know that he was destroyed before he got the chance. We are not using this stocked energy more often simply because no one knows how to store it I believe and then there is that little catch with possibility of going insane from that sudden magical potential increase." Bella slowly concluded her speech her eyes wandering perhaps a bit against her own will towards Minerva who was smiling faintly.

"Thank you Bella. It helps a lot." Minerva said her gaze again turning back towards the Vial.

"So what are you planning to do with the Vial?" Bella asked and tried to sound as casually as she could.

"I am not sure yet. We will probably have to hand it over to the Ministry. What bothers me is why Neville had it and what it might have done to him." Aurora said a bit absent mindedly.

"Now we should probably ask Neville what's this all about before Ministry sends someone over to get him." Minerva said resolutely ending the debate and walked briskly towards the door.

"I will brink him over. If we consider that someone might have handed him the vial and by using it he might have lost his mind please try to be gentle on him Aurora. He is probably only a victim of some bigger scheme." McGonagall exited the room leaving two women to their own musings.

(~o~)

So now he was supposed to clean Alerio's mess? Severus Snape started to have serious daubts about this whole business and after receiving the letter today in the evening his doubts were even bigger.

But it cannot be helped. He agreed with the proposal and the contract and he probably has sold his soul to the devil himself so no turning back now.

Severus exited his own silent quarters and took a careful walk towards the statue which was as probably always had been guarding the entrance to Headmaster's office. If Alerio wanted Vaneria restrained for whatever reason he knew how to follow orders and in the end Alerio's vision seemed valid.

If everyone could be able to use magic then the world will be different but better for sure.

He let the staircase raise him up towards the polished door and with wand ready in hand entered the round room finding the object of his interest sitting behind the table apparently filling out some papers that Hagrid has missed out.

"How can I help you?" she asked in sweet tone of voice.

"Well I'd say to be cooperative and don't do anything stupid." Severus pointed his wand on her chest.

But things are not that easy. They never have been and just because the world seemed like a bit better place now after the war it did not automatically meant that all those opposing him are idiots and Vaneria was certainly one of the cleverest people he has ever met.

"I am sorry but I simply cannot do that. I know Alerio sent you for me and I know that if you get me my ending won't much pleasant for me. But what if I tell you that you should not be so trusting in your friend?"

Vaneria said calmly looking strait into his eyes her hand so quick that he barely registered the movement and her slim and long wand was pointed squarely on his chest.

"Well I am sure you got some good reasons to tell me this miss Artorian." He snickered. He was not so sure how good duelist this young woman was so before gathering more about the situation he wanted to keep her talking."

"I am very well aware that while I am explaining this whole business to you, you are already calculating the battlefield trying to guess if it is you who has upper hand or me. But rest assured I have no intention to fight you unless you give me very good reason. I believe we are both civilized enough to cast away such rudeness."

She was better than she had thought. Severus had to give her one for judging the situation so perfectly and not panicking at all.

"That is all very nice miss Artorian but you are forgetting one thing. The whole speech you just gave me would have been effective under one condition, that you are better than me." He couldn't help but snort a little. Not that he was underestimating her but simply trusted her skills more.

"Well lets say that I do believe that. Also Alerio right now is probably looking for the Vial, taking control of the Ministry and blaming this all on his minions like Neville, miss Granger, myself and in nearest future you as well. Do not think he has any interest in helping muggles. All he wants is to have strong position in Hogwarts, enough to legally commit research here and finally unveil the mysteries behind the magical streams…one of the strongest as you certainly know by this time being located right under the castle."

She said it almost smugly still pointing her wand on his heart without even moving her hand.

"So what is your proposal miss Artorian?" Severus said in his most indifferent tone.

"That we all work together to stop him. I am not really sure how much powerful he could become with the use of raw magic but I doubt that you or me or anyone else for that matter need another rampaging lunatic with almost unlimited power running around. We've had that already and it caused us too much trouble."

"And why are you suddenly changing sides? Is it because you fear for your life?" Severus said almost mockingly. He didn't like cowards.

"I have someone to protect. He promised me that if this ends well we can live in safety but now that deal is over. And I assure you. I would tear down the skies if it will save my sister." Vaneria said this time more fiercely her eyes darkening a bit.

"Very well miss Artorian. I find your arguments valid enough. So what it is you prospose?"

(~o~)

The faint knock on the door promised that even today's night might not go according the plan.

Kingsley Shacklebolt slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose and heard his own voice saying "Enter" as if he was just spectator outside his own body.

The whole week was terrible. Some murdering maniac killing off former deatheaters one by one. Then the break in into one of the most important library insitutes of the world with clearly magical fight going on and numerous life losses during the battle.

Then a mob of deranged London citizens attacking people in the street with elementary use of uncontrolled magic even though non of them was ever registered as wizard or witch and he had yet to find out where they have got their wands. The craftsmanship was surely very crude but dangerously effective.

And to top it off Neville and Hermione were found with the girl under very strong memory charms and unable to give any evidence and Neville currently in not much better mental state.

He was wondering what was going on. They were supposed to have peace after the war but it seemed that another one was just starting.

If it was up to him, Kingsley would put his two coppers that Alerio Griffith had something to do with it. But the problem was there was no evidence at all against him. And being patriarch of one of the richest and most powerful families over the ocean without strong proof there was really nothing he could do.

His eyes landed on his assistant who just entered through the door into his office.

"Something more happened?" Kingsley asked with faint panic in his voice.

"I certainly hope not sir. But this letter just arrived for you and it says urgent."

"Ah thank you. Please leave it here and go home for tonight. I think I can handle the mess on my own for a while and you need to rest."

She just nodded and left him alone with tightly scrolled piece of parchment. Even before touching the letter he was almost positive from who it would be.

_Dear Mr. Shacklebolt,_

_Please find enclosed evidence regarding recent tragic events. I have taken the liberty to gather proofs that Mr. Neville Longbottom is number one suspect in the cases of breaking into the Ministry, the theft of confiscated property and abduction of Ms. Hermione Granger. Also he participated in smuggling of uncertified wands into the country and murder of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Lestrange. _

_If you need further evidence please do not hesitate to contact me. _

He didn't even need the signature to know who had sent the letter. Enclosed to it was undeniable evidence that Neville really was part of all the things mentioned. Kingsley just couldn't understand why.

He smoothed down the parchment and took the evidence. It really seemed that not even one evening was meant for him to be easy. So with long sigh he marched out of his office right into the Magical Law Enforcement Department. This case will probably require more notice than he had thought originally.

**AN: I am sooooo sorry for this super late update. I was really really busy with moving out to different country and having new job. I promise to make more updates soon seeing as people haven't given up on this story. **

**I just can't promise they will be done regularly but they will done!**


	31. Chapter 28  Loose ends

Chapter 29

Harry and Ron were both feeling relieved and terryfied at the same time. Ron has just slumped down on one of those highly uncomfortable hospital chairs and buried his head into his hands he refused to talk to anyone or even move.

And Harry was just occupying himself by pacing back and forth on the ugly red hospital carpet in vain attempt to worn the colour down before they get some answers. Now that he thought about it, it didn't make any sense. Why would Neville kidnap Hermione and why was she under some memory spell which was giving trouble even to most skilled Healers in St. Mungo's? Was it Neville who charmed her? But since when Neville could do that?

All those thoughts had been swirling in Harry's head for good two hours before they heard door click and faced a bit older and motherly looking Medi Witch.

"She will be alright. We managed to break the charm but she is still a little bit confused considering what happened."

"Can we see her?" Ron blurred out suddenly his pale face getting back a slight shade of normal colour.

"Yes. In fact she has been asking for you both." The Medi witch smiled and nodded towards the door.

Both boys slowly entered the room and found Hermione sitting on the bed her hair slightly wild from lack of combing and natural frizzyness but she was smiling wildly at them.

"Ron, Harry!" only after hearing her voice Harry finally realized how much he missed his best friend.

"Are you alright Mione?" He asked and went to her bed with Ron strangely silent following him.

"I feel alright. Just a bit confused. No one here could tell me what happened."

"Well…" Harry swallowed hard not sure where to begin and looked at Ron who just managed to deliver himself to the side of Hermione's bed and sit down onto one of the chairs his expression still mix of fear and relief.

"What we know is that someone kidnapped you when you were on your way to meet me and we have no idea who or why but then one of McGonagall's friends a detective of some sorts came over to help find you and we managed to track you down and Neville was with you and then we found out that someone used a very advanced memory charm on you and well the rest you know, you are here." Harry finished.

Hermione frowned at him and he could almost see the wheels working in her head. After what looked like eternity but was probably no more than five minutes she finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I do remember some sort of manor. I think that is a place where I have been the whole time."

"This might be important Mione." Harry said his sense for adventure and off course Gryffindor thirst for revenge for what happened to his friend slowly taking control of his mind.

"Will you be able to recognize it if we bring you there?" He asked slowly.

"I think so. But why? Do you have some ideas who would do this?"

"Well I am certain of one thing. Neville wouldn't do this on his own." Harry said silently and looked at the hospital door as if he was expecting Neville to come right through them and give them some answers. Which was off course impossible. He was currently in Grimmaud's place and considering what happened probably on his way to the Ministry or straight to Azkaban. But Harry was sure that there must have been someone else behind this all. Someone who was pulling the strings and someone who had something to do with that bloody vial.

His string of thoughts was interrupted with strange gulping noise and when he turned his head back he saw Ron finally lost it and both his friends were in tight embrace.

Well at least that settled their fight. Harry grinned and stood up to move from the room and leave them to whatever they were up to. And after all he had to contact the Weasleys and Ginny to tell them good news.

~O~

Bellatrix knew this whole thing might bring her more trouble than she was able to handle but the prospect of getting her powers back was simply something she could not let go out of her mind. So now she was creeping through the silent house Sirius once owned her eyes scanning the dark corridors and her right hand gripping a very long and deadly looking kitchen knife.

She still couldn't believe it that instead of fighting with her wand like any respectable witch she was forced to use such stupid muggle means to get what she wanted but if it could get her hands on the vial then to hell with how she did it.

She knew the place like the back of her own hand. "Skip the third step it creeks." Her mind navigated her and she made her way as silently as cat right to the door in the first floor. She remembered that this bedroom was always reserved for most important of guests.

Her hand slowly and carefully grasped the door knob and she entered the dark room which was illuminated only by thin moonlight filtering through heavy curtains. Her eyes which after long years in Azkaban became very well accustomed to darkness overlooked the bed and noticed the figure lying under the sheets the back turned towards the door.

She proceeded on moving in half crouch her right hand gripping the knife even tighter. So tight that she felt her fingers going slightly numb. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. Bellatrix circled the entire bed and made her way carefully towards the bedside table.

There it was. A wooden box and in it her ticket to getting back her powers and freedom. Just few more steps. Bella made it towards the small, dark, polished table and her left hand reached out for the box.

And suddenly she felt someone grasping her wrist. Aurora it seemed was far from fully asleep. Bella let out a muffled cry and without second thought stabbed with the knife against the woman who was now sitting on the bed and aiming her wand at her.

Perhaps it was because Aurora thought that Bella was magically defenseless or maybe such quick action took her by surprise but when the hand with long knife reached its target she was too slow to block it in any way.

Bellatrix felt partially sick when she felt the knife sliding into something soft and pained cry echoed through the room. But her mind was screaming at her only one thing.

She has to survive. She has to stop her from making any noise.

And so she ripped the knife away from whatever it has struck before and with desperate thoughts of fear and anger moved her hand to strike again. And again. And again.

It took her sometime before she realized the whole room is silent and only strange dripping sound was cutting through the darkness. Sound as if drops of water were dropping on the floor.

Bella felt her entire right hand in pain as all the muscles protested against the force she used on Aurora. And she felt sick. The horrible feeling of knife cutting through another human being left her feeling completely at the brink of going mad.

She didn't want this. But it was too late to do anything now. She let the knife fall down on the bed and without second though grabbed the wand from Aurora's hand and moved closer towards the table. She opened the box and took out the faintly, silvery glowing vial and not loosing any more time opened the lid and with complete desperation emptied the whole content feeling strange surge of power spreading down through her throat and being carried by her veins into her whole body.

Suddenly all the guilt left her and her hand raised the wand and with slight smirk Bella broke the silence of the room with two words: "Faceis Abeo!"

Even without looking she could tell that her hair turned into dark chocolate curls again. Her gaze fell on the bed where her victim was lying motionlessly.

Aurora's eyes were still looking half surprised at the ceiling the mane of blond hair cowering the pillow and blood was dropping down on the floor looking strangely dark almost black in the pale light of the moon which seemed to draw out the colour from the entire world.

Bella moved forward and looked over the room. She found Aurora's travelling cloak hanging over the chair and also her bag half open in the foot of the bed.

Without considering her options and strangely calm Bellatrix grabbed the cloak and the bag and moved swiftly towards the window. For some reason she felt like any kind of magic was now possible for her.

Still feeling the heating sensation burning in her and when she looked at her hands she could see a bluish glow under the skin pulsing in her veins. Bella smirked to herself and waved the wand. The entire window and half of the wall exploded in bright flash of light and she jumped out of the debris slowing her fall with wand less magic. A feat she never was able to do before, her feet landing silently on the grassy ground in small back garden of the house.

She had to think straight. The explosion must have raised the whole house and Minerva will be here soon. Strangely the thought of other woman left her heart in pain for some reason and Bella resolutely shook her head focusing her mind on one place where she might get some answers and her body disappeared with faint pop just in the moment when green eyes looked from one of the windows and registered flick of dark curly main.

And Minerva McGonagall never felt so sick and heartbroken in her whole life.

~O~

Alerio couldn't have been more satisfied with how things turned out. Yes he lost Vaneria but he still had her sister and now with the translation complete he knew exactly how to open the stream and tap to its powers. With this knowledge he will be unstoppable.

He knew what power could be obtained if someone was foolish enough and emptied the Vial after all he did that himself. It seemed to him just like yesterday when he first found the vault containing the Vials. The legend was true after all but to his surprise there was not only one Vial of Illwydiath but ten of them. Seven was destroyed over the centuries the vault laid buried under the ground. He recovered two. One was missing. He then spent next twenty years trying to find out more about the vials and the effects and after Alerio concluded his studies would not bring him more knowledge he retorted into more…practical approach.

He did something which all the sources referred to as highly risky without any solid results. Alerio took one of the vials and drank the whole content. He never even imagined what kind of effects it will have on him and after he had poured his entire life and resources to finding more power the only thing he could think of was to find the strongest of opened streams.

He was lucky. When he heard about the crisis in England and that someone called Voldemort was trying to size the power there he set out to meet him and possibly to learn more about secrets of their most famous school which for some reason concentrated more magical power than any other magical institution in the world and Alerio would bet his entire family fortune that Hogwarts owned its reputation and power to one and only thing. Under the castle was raw magical stream.

But the problem was how to find Hogwarts. As a foreigner the Ministry will not grand him knowledge where the castle lies, he was after all not headmaster of any schools and therefore had no reason to be granted this top secret information.

But what if that Voldemort might provide him with information? And so Alerio set out to England and without much problems managed to raise interest in supposed most evil and powerful wizard of last hundred years.

They bargained and finally made a deal. One of the vials for the location of Hogwarts. But Alerio was not a fool. He certainly was not looking forward to have someone of the same power level as he himself had to roam around. So he gave away the second vial which he had found. The one which had its lid damaged and the golden magical power stored in it turned silver for some reason and with all information Alerio could gather he knew that silver was not right and therefore it was enough to present to Voldemort.

Alerio sighed and let the last page of the translated book fall from his fingers on the ground which was now completely cowered with pages and diagrams. Valeria did really good job. He had to give that to the child. But sadly she knew too much and Alerio was not the kind to leave loose ends.

Neville will be dealt with too. The boy had his purpose. He served well as test subject for the silver vial and to test its side effects and as Alerio guessed they were not pleasant. The damage the vial sustained made the gathered energy unstable and dangerous turning everyone who used it into aggressive and power hungry. It made sort of addiction. And as Alerio was going through the translation he could tell that one other damaged vial must have seen the light of public knowledge, at least judging by various text identifying it as The Vial of Illwydiath. He wondered what happened to it.

Then there was the current minister. But knowing Mr. Shacklebolt could not prove anything and probably wouldn't do it anyway after all the position was too good to give up for some poor guesses. He was fine with leaving the Ministry in the state it was currently and maybe leave present minister as sort of leverage if he ever needs some more favors in the future.

Snape was the other end he needed to get rid of. Alerio now had free access to Hogwarts thanks to him and he needed someone to fully open the stream and knowing such action results in certain death Alerio needed someone to do it for him.

With one last look towards the window where the girl was sitting behind the table her head hunched over a piece of paper but not moving at all he raised his wand and without even bothering to say the incantation he let a green jet of light hit her and watched with some kind of morbid fascination as her whole body gently and almost elegantly fell down on the table, the dark hair sprawling over the polished surface as veil of dark velvet and her pale skin glowing in moonlight.

"You did good child. You did good." Alerio nodded towards Valeria and left the room. He checked the paintings on the walls and expensive carpets on the floors and with smile smirk imagined all the gold which was transferred and poured from accounts of all the dead deatheaters to build this manor.

"And now it will burn." He laughed silently. Snape had his orders after all. When he delivers Ms. Artorian here the whole house will lit up in fire eating all the evidence in crimson flames of his victory.

**AN: Hello everyone and thank you for the reviews. As promised here is another chapter. I have more free time now so I will try my best to update my outstanding stories. This one is nearing its end so stay tuned for last few chapters. **


End file.
